Survivre au milieu des loups
by Phloeme
Summary: Voici la biographie d'Adélaïde d'Aborville, Dame de la cour d'Angers suite au Nanowrimo 2018
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour.

Voici une fiction écrite lors du Nanowrimo 2018. Ce texte porte sur l'univers que j'ai développé au fil de mes parties de_ Vampires : La Mascarade._ Vous y rencontrerez donc certains de mes PNJ (personnages non joueurs) avec un seul personnage officiel de l'univers. Si vous êtes perdu dans les termes utilisés, je vous conseille le site "litanies de sang". Mais pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas trop. En très gros et très rapide, les vampires (ou caïnites) sont répartis en différents clans, qui ont leurs spécificités. Les clans sont réunis réuni en 3 groupes Camarilla, Sabbat, indépendant.  
La camarilla comporte : les toreadors (les artiste/mentor), les ventrus (nobles/politiciens/hommes ou femmes d'affaire), brujah (brute épaisse, racaille, rebelles philosophe), les malkaviens (les fous), les gangrels (combattants proche de la nature), les tremeres (des magiciens) et les nosferatus (très laids et bons espions)  
Le sabbat comporte : les tzimisces (manipulateurs de chaire ou de démons) et les lassombras (manipulateur d'ombre)  
Les indépendants ont les autres clans

L'univers, de base, est sombre. Mais je suis gentille. Pour autant, cette histoire n'est pas bisounours, et contient de la violence (physique et psychologique), tentative de viol et de suicide.

Si tout va bien, je publierai tous les mercredis. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Introduction :

Salut. Je crois que c'est ce qu'on dit aujourd'hui, non ? « Salut ». Excusez-moi si je n'utilise pas les bons termes, mais cela fait un moment que je suis ici et parfois, cela bouge tellement vite.

Mais je m'égare. Veillez me pardonner. Et j'ai oublié de me présenter. Je me nomme Adélaïde d'Aborville et vous êtes ici chez moi, aux Greniers Saint-Jean, siège de la Cour d'Angers. Mais cela n'a pas toujours été le cas. Loin de là, même. Mais je vais vous raconter ça, si vous le voulez bien. Installez-vous, je vous fais venir une boisson chaude pendant que je me prends un verre de sang. Ah oui... J'ai oublié de vous le dire. Je suis une vampire.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1 : Au commencement.

Adélaïde n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler une enfant sage. Bien au contraire. Elle était toujours fourrée avec les garçons, à faire des bêtises, à jouer au chevalier, à manipuler une épée en bois, et gare à la personne qui voulait faire d'elle une princesse. Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'aimait pas traîner avec les filles de son village normand, mais elle préférait courir que de passer son temps à s'asseoir et à jouer à la poupée. Combien de fois, en chahutant avec les garçons sur la place centrale, sa poupée de chiffon d'une main et une épée de l'autre, on pouvait voir sa mère lui crier d'arrêter de courir et d'aider sa grand-mère aux tâches de la maison, pendant que son père regardait sa fille d'un air résigné mais content. Le Seigneur ne leur avait pas accordé de fils. Uniquement des filles, et seule Adélaïde avait survécu. Et le médecin et la guérisseuse du village avaient été tous les deux formels, sa femme ne pourrait plus jamais enfanter. C'est pourquoi, en cette année 1396, il préféra laisser sa fille de 8 ans s'amuser tant qu'elle en avait le temps. Après tout, elle serait bientôt mariée. À cette pensée, il devint triste. Voir sa fille si jeune partir loin de lui et du reste de la famille ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup. Mais c'était comme ça. Ce fut la voix de sa femme, Lucie, qui le fit revenir sur Terre.

« Adélaïde ! Reviens ici, tout de suite ! Cria Lucie. Thomas ! Tu pourrais m'aider ! Ta sauvageonne de fille fait encore des bêtises !  
\- Lucie chérie, répondit doucement Thomas, calme-toi. Laisse donc Adélaïde s'amuser un peu. Tu sais bien que ce soir, quand elle ira se coucher, elle aura fait toutes ses tâches, aura dit ses prières et aura même proposé son aide pour chercher du bois en forêt alors qu'aucun enfant de son âge n'ose s'approcher du bord. Si elle avait été un homme, elle aurait pu faire de grandes choses.  
\- Oui, mais ce n'est pas un homme, répondit sèchement Lucie. Et il va falloir qu'elle le comprenne et qu'elle commence à aider Mama à tenir la maison pour qu'elle puisse le faire quand elle aura un époux. Adélaïde Burbin ! Pose cette épée, tout de suite et file à la maison ! » 

Et Thomas vit sa femme partir en furie sur ces mots, derrière la petite Adélaïde. Résigné, il repartit en soupirant vers sa boutique de cordonnier. Il savait que sa femme aimait leur fille du plus profond de son cœur, et qu'elle s'inquiétait pour elle et son avenir, mais sa façon de le montrer...

D'un coup, un groupe de garçons lui coupa la route en courant, l'obligeant à s'arrêter pour les laisser passer. Juste derrière, il vit Adélaïde les pourchasser comme si elle était un grand chevalier qui pourchassait des démons. Quand elle vit son père, elle s'arrêta le temps de lui faire un gros câlin avant de repartir sauver son village des démons, en étant elle-même poursuivie par un esprit vengeur, c'est-à-dire sa mère qui hurlait derrière elle. Thomas voulut permettre à sa fille de prendre un peu d'avance en prenant sa femme dans ses bras pour lui faire un baiser. Quand il s'écarta d'elle, il vit une lueur de déception dans les yeux de sa femme et là, il comprit : elle aussi jouait. Elle jouait le rôle de la méchante de l'histoire pour laisser un peu de chance aux garçons. Après un autre baiser, il laissa l'esprit vengeur repartir et retourna dans sa boutique en sifflotant, heureux.

Les années passaient. Et la vie continuait. Même si Lucie continuait à rouspéter contre sa fille, elle lui offrit des chausses à mettre sous sa jupe pour quand Adélaïde monterait sur son bâton avec une tête de cheval que son père avait sculpté et offert en même temps. Son épée, au fil du temps, devenait de plus en plus décorée. Car, après tout, même si le combat pour une femme était indécent, savoir se défendre était toujours un plus bon à prendre en ces jours. Et ayant prouvé sa bravoure au combat, Adélaïde eut, à ses dix ans, l'autorisation d'accompagner sa mère à la lisière de la forêt qui entourait presque entièrement son village, afin de chercher du bois.

Sa première visite dans ce lieu inconnu se passa bien. Il faut dire qu'Adélaïde était tellement excitée d'être enfin dans la forêt qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de sauter partout, tout en restant près de sa mère. Mais pour ce qui est de la deuxième, par contre, ce fut une autre histoire. Cette fois-ci, elle s'extasiait devant tout et sa mère put lui apprendre quels étaient les champignons qu'on pouvait prendre et ceux qu'il ne fallait pas toucher, les propriétés de quelques plantes qu'elles croisaient, tout en cherchant des branches mortes pour le feu. Et, alors qu'Adélaïde était un peu plus loin de sa mère, baissée, elle vit, en relevant la tête, deux yeux mordorés à un bon mètre devant elle. Elle était pétrifiée par la peur mais aussi la fascination, mais ne savait pas quoi faire.

« Ma chérie, chuchota sa mère, à deux bons mètres de là, recule. Doucement. Ne lui tourne pas le dos. Viens derrière moi. Ne le quitte pas des yeux.  
\- Maman, commença à geindre Adélaïde.  
\- Chut. Tout va bien, mon bébé. Tu es courageuse. Tu as vaincu les démons je ne sais combien de fois au village. Alors ce n'est pas un petit loup de rien du tout qui peut bien faire peur à ma grande héroïne. »

Adélaïde recula doucement, sans perdre les yeux du regard. Quand elle fut à mi-chemin, sa mère poussa de grands cris en avançant d'un pas sûr, en se grandissant le plus possible et en agitant les bras pour paraître plus grande et plus menaçante. Elle avança vers le loup pour se mettre devant sa fille puis se mit, elle aussi, à reculer en douceur pour sortir de la forêt, mais en s'assurant, quand même, que d'autres canidés ne se trouvaient pas autour d'elles. Elle n'en aperçut aucun, et vit leur observateur partir dans le plus grand des calmes. Quand le prédateur eut le dos tourné, Lucie prit Adélaïde dans ses bras et partit en courant pour rentrer au village. Tant pis pour le bois, leur sécurité avant tout.

Une fois parmi les maisons, la petite fille ne put plus retenir ses larmes qui coulèrent à torrent. Tout le village vint voir ce qu'il se passait. Alors, Lucie leur raconta. Les enfants furent impressionnés par le courage de leur amie et chaque famille donna une branche de bois pour aider les Burbin. Après tout, cette famille avait la main sur le cœur et ils étaient des bons chrétiens. Et cela serait bête que la petite attrape la mort après ce qu'elle avait vécu dans la forêt.

Après être rentrées chez elles, les bras chargés de bois donné par le village, Lucie et Adélaïde s'installèrent à table pour manger après cette longue journée. Mais la benjamine de la famille manqua de tomber dans la soupe à cause de la fatigue. Pendant que la grand-mère portait et bordait sa petite-fille, Adélaïde put entendre, dans un demi-sommeil, ses parents parler de ce qu'il venait réellement de se passer, et apprit en même temps que le loup était anormalement calme par rapport à un loup normal. Mais aussi qu'il était bien plus proche qu'habituellement du bord de la forêt, et donc du village. Ils devraient redoubler de prudence les prochaines fois que les gens iraient dans la forêt.

Mais les jours suivants, plus de traces du loup. Après une semaine de tranquillité, un marchand itinérant, avec son jeune apprenti, arriva dans le village pour vendre des produits de la ville qui se trouvait à quelques lieux de là et qu'on ne trouvait pas dans le village. Et même si Pierre venait régulièrement, c'était toujours un peu la fête quand il était présent. Les produits les plus frais, tels que les produits de la mer, partaient en premier. On lui promettait de lui donner de la viande issue de la forêt en échange. Tout le monde se connaissant, donc on savait que ces promesses allaient être tenues. C'était une habitude pour les chasseurs de payer ce qu'ils devaient le dernier jour et de vivre à crédit en attendant, histoire que la viande soit la plus fraîche possible quand elle arriverait en ville. Seule exception pour ce qui était des viandes séchées et fumées qui pouvaient être données immédiatement. Comme souvent, au vue de la rareté des fruits de mer dans le repas de tous les jours, les gens se dépêchèrent d'en acheter. Et comme souvent, certains étaient déraisonnables et en prirent trop pour pouvoir les consommer dans les temps sans faire preuve du péché de gourmandise. Et à l'inverse, certaines familles ne purent en avoir à cause de ça. Dont la famille d'Adélaïde.

Alors, Thomas proposa à tout le monde un compromis : plutôt que de tous manger dans leur coin, en faisant des envieux et en perdant de la nourriture, pourquoi de pas faire un banquet pour fêter l'arrivée du marchand et de son apprenti ? Ceux qui avaient des fruits de mer pouvaient ainsi les partager avec les autres, et ceux qui n'en avaient pas eu devraient apporter les légumes, le pain, le vin et éventuellement de la viande en plus. Et bien sûr, si à la fin du repas, il restait des fruits de mer, ceux qui en avaient acheté repartiraient avec après un partage équitable entre eux. Malgré quelques réticences au début, tout le monde accepta l'affaire. Les occasions de faire la fête étaient relativement rares et la vie courte. Autant en profiter. Et puis, même monsieur le curé était d'accord. Il faut dire qu'il avait du mal à cacher son envie de coquillages et crustacés. Ainsi, ce dernier se mit, avec le maire, à faire les préparatifs pour la fête du soir-même.

Adélaïde se proposa d'elle-même pour aller chercher du bois en forêt, ce qui en surprit plus d'un suite à ses dernières aventures. Mais elle n'en démordait pas. Elle voulait participer en allant chercher du bois. Jean, l'apprenti et fils de Pierre, proposa son aide pour la protection de la jeune fille et pour porter le bois. Thomas se proposa aussi pour le bois, et officieusement pour garder un œil sur ce jeune homme. Après tout, même si sa fille n'avait que 10 ans, ce Jean en avait déjà 16 et et il était plutôt bel homme. Et de par sa condition d'apprenti marchand, il avait déjà l'habitude de soulever des charges bien plus lourdes qu'Adélaïde. Les amis de cette dernière eurent d'un coup un peu plus de courage et firent les coqs en se proposant pour aider pour le bois aussi. Après tout, beaucoup de feux allaient être allumés ce soir-là. Cependant, Adélaïde, quand tout le monde fut prêt à partir, courut chez elle. Pour récupérer son épée, bien entendu. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse sortir de chez elle, son arme à la main, sa grand-mère l'arrêta. Une épée en main, ce n'était pas bien pratique pour ramasser des branches, déclara l'aînée. Alors, après lui avoir fait un clin d'œil, sa grand-mère lui mit une ceinture qui appartenait à Thomas et où Adélaïde pourrait y glisser son épée en toute sécurité. Et la petite repartit vers le groupe qui l'attendait.

Sur le chemin, Jean trouva curieux qu'une fille se balade avec une épée en bois et trouva les décorations du manche raffinées. Les autres garçons surenchérirent sur le fait qu'eux-même avaient des épées en bois et qu'Adélaïde n'était pas une fille, mais un grand chevalier qui avait survécu à une attaque de meute de loups grâce à son épée quelques jours plus tôt. Mais cela n'était que parce qu'ils l'avaient formé. Thomas regarda avec bienveillance ces innocentes escarmouches. Les garçons étaient jaloux du jeune homme qui venait de la ville, mais ils ne se rendaient même pas compte que sa fille ne les écoutait pas et qu'elle avançait en tête du groupe, comme si de rien n'était. Au bout d'un moment, la discussion dériva sur comment c'était en ville, si c'était si grand que ça et la jalousie laissa sa place à la curiosité. Au final, le temps d'arriver à l'endroit où chercher du bois, l'apprenti marchand était devenu ami avec les garçons du village.

Tout le monde se dispersa sur le terrain, tout en restant, quand même, à portée de voix, au cas où. Adélaïde et Jean furent les plus éloignés des autres, et seule la voix de Jean leur permettait de communiquer avec les autres. Tout se passait bien, jusqu'à ce qu'un soldat ou un mercenaire apparaisse de nulle part. Ses armoiries n'étaient pas affichées, il semblait ivre et bien trop heureux d'avoir trouvé les jeunes gens sans défense apparente. Il avança d'un pas lourdaud, vers Adélaïde.

« Hoy ! Les jeunots ! J'suis un soldat de notre bon roi Charles VI. J'vous protège contre ces sauvages d'anglois ! Alors, j'voudrais bien un peu d'reconnaissance ! D'jà, le premier qui hurle, j'lui tranche la gorge ! 'Suite ma mignonne, t'viens avec moi ! Tu m'dois reconnaissance pour l'travail que j'fais pour toi, alors tu vas me donner une récompense à la hauteur. T'inquiète pas, gamin, j'te rendrai ta copine en état. Et encore chaude si elle se débat pas trop. » Déclara le soldat en prenant violemment Adélaïde par les bras.

Pendant qu'il ne fait plus vraiment attention à Jean, ce dernier se pencha pour prendre et utiliser une dague de lancer qu'il avait dans une de ses bottes. Malheureusement, elle ne toucha que le bras droit du soldat qui était protégé par une cotte de maille avant de tomber au sol.

« Hoy ! Tu crois qu'tu fais quoi, là, gamin ? Répondit le soldat en colère en faisant tomber lourdement Adélaïde au sol. Retourne pleurer dans les jupes de ta mère au lieu de jouer les héros. À moins qu'tu préfères que j'tire mon coup d'vant toi! HAHAHAHA ! Maintenant, couché ! »

La brute mit une gifle du revers de la main à Jean. Ce dernier, sous le choc, tomba au sol, sonné, et la lèvre légèrement entaillée. Adélaïde profita que son agresseur lui tourne le dos pour le taper de toutes ses force avec son épée. Elle tentait d'avoir des parties sans cotte de mailles, mais n'y arrivait pas. Face aux coups répétés, l'homme lui décrocha à elle aussi une gifle avec le revers de la main, et, elle aussi, se retrouva au sol, apeurée, en ayant perdu son épée. Jean n'arrivait toujours pas à retrouver un esprit clair et l'étranger s'avançait de plus en plus vers elle, avec un sourire mauvais. À cause de la peur, le corps d'Adélaïde refusait de fonctionner. Elle crut sa dernière heure venue.

Soudain, un énorme loup sauta par dessus elle pour se mettre entre le jeune fille et le soldat. Sans plus attendre, l'animal montra à quel point il était menaçant, en grognant et en montrant les dents. Le malotru ne demanda pas son reste et partit plus vite qu'il n'était venu. Quand il fut sûr qu'il n'y avait plus de danger, le loup se tourna vers Adélaïde. Elle tremblait de peur. Après le soldat, c'était le loup qui allait la manger. Mais à sa plus grande surprise, le canidé trottina tranquillement vers Jean qui ne semblait éprouver aucune peur face à ce nouveau danger. Adélaïde fut même horrifiée de voir que le loup put lécher doucement la joue de l'apprenti marchand. Elle crut même voir ce dernier chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille de la bête avant que cette dernière ne parte tranquillement dans les fourrées. Un rire commença à se faire entendre. De plus en plus fort. Un rire malsain. Un rire nerveux. Un rire de dément. C'est quand Adélaïde se retrouva la tête en arrière qu'elle se rendit compte que c'était elle qui riait. Ses nerfs étaient totalement en train de lâcher. Se faire attaquer par un soldat, puis voir un gros loup la défendre et voir ce fameux loup lécher la joue de Jean, c'était trop pour l'enfant qu'elle était. Mais petit à petit, son rire se calma. Jean avait réussi à remettre ses idées en place et à retrouver son équilibre après avoir titubé en se relevant. Il récupéra sa dague et l'épée en bois avant de se diriger vers sa compagne d'infortune.

« Ça va ? Demanda Jean. Il ne t'a pas fait trop mal ? Tu peux te lever ?  
\- Hé ! Gloussa Adélaïde avec son rire nerveux qui menaçait de reprendre, au moins on a pas hurlé. Héhé !  
\- Oui, répondit doucement le garçon. Et tu t'es bien battue. Merci, d'ailleurs. Je crois bien que ça m'a sauvé la vie.  
\- C'est pas moi. C'est le loup ! D'ailleurs, j'ai eu l'impression que...  
\- Si tu pouvais éviter d'en parler s'il te plaît, demanda Jean en coupant la parole. Je ne suis pas sûr que les gens au village apprécient.  
\- Si... Si tu le dis.  
\- Tu peux te lever ? Il vaut mieux que l'on rentre.  
\- Je crois. »

Mais les jambes d'Adélaïde ne la supportaient pas. Elle n'avait plus de force après tout ça. Alors Jean appela Thomas pour qu'il vienne l'aider et lui raconta ce qu'il venait de se passer en omettant l'intervention du loup. Dans cette histoire, Adélaïde lui avait sauvé la vie et c'était tout. Thomas prit sa fille sur son dos pendant que le reste de la troupe porta le bois pour le soir-même. Dans les yeux de ses amis, Adélaïde put voir de l'admiration pour elle suite à ses plus ou moins faux exploits. Elle finit par s'endormir sur le dos de son papa chéri.

Quand elle se réveilla, la fête commençait à peine. Ses jolis vêtements l'attendaient près de sa couche. Aidée de sa grand-mère qui l'avait attendue pour partir de la maison, Adélaïde sortit de chez elle, jolie comme un cœur. Sur la place du village, la musique se faisait déjà entendre, et au son des cris qu'elle percevait, elle pouvait deviner que le forgeron s'était transformé en cracheur de feu pour l'occasion, comme à chaque fois qu'il y avait une grande fête. En arrivant sur la place, elle vit que tous les villageois l'accueillirent en héroïne. Celle qui avait combattu un traître qui avait fui les rangs et suffisamment lâche pour s'attaquer à des enfants. Elle se retrouva installée à une place d'honneur, pas loin du curé et du maire, mais juste à côté des invités d'honneurs : Jean et son père. Elle eut, elle aussi, droit aux plus beaux morceaux de légumes, les plus beaux crustacés et même à du pain blanc. Pierre avait ouvert en l'honneur de son fils et d'Adélaïde un vin qui venait directement d'Italie alors que les autres avaient de la bière et du cidre du village. Au cours de la fête, Jean raconta encore et encore ce qui s'était passé dans la forêt. Et même si cette version ne plaisait pas beaucoup à Adélaïde, elle ne dit rien, en respect de sa promesse.

Les gens étaient joyeux. Heureux, même. Les danses s'enchaînaient. Tout le monde rigolait. Certains racontaient des blagues que l'alcool rendait plus ou moins compréhensibles ou plus ou moins acceptables pour les oreilles des plus jeunes. Les jeunes gens se tournaient autour, certains osaient enfin se déclarer. Parfois cela marchait et d'autres fois, ils se faisaient gentiment éconduire. Alors qu'Adélaïde dansait, elle remarqua un petit détail qui pouvait être totalement insignifiant. En dansant avec le marchand, elle vit qu'il avait les yeux marrons. Et quand le reflet du feu jouait sur ses yeux, elle aurait pu jurer qu'ils était mordorés. Mais, était-ce les mêmes que ceux du loup qu'elle avait déjà croisé par deux fois ? Est-ce que des hommes pouvaient se transformer en loup ? Ou avait-elle simplement imaginé cette couleur qui n'avait duré qu'une seconde ? Après tout, la journée avait été particulièrement rude et le vin lui montait probablement à la tête. Et puis, si un homme pouvait se transformer en loup, c'était sûrement un démon et Pierre était un homme très gentil et allait à la messe tous les jours. Elle avait probablement rêvé. Il était aussi peut-être temps d'aller se coucher. Déjà, à l'est, le ciel était légèrement plus clair.

Les jours suivants furent bien plus paisibles. La routine revint naturellement. Une fois par mois ou une fois tous les deux mois, le marchand et son apprenti arrivaient au village pour commercer. Et à chaque fois, Pierre avait toujours un petit quelque chose de spécial pour la famille d'Adélaïde.

Au fil du temps, Adélaïde se rendit compte que les gens ne la regardaient plus comme avant. Petit à petit, elle délaissa son épée, ses amis se mettant à travailler pour leur père, et apprit à coudre, broder, à s'occuper d'une maison. Bref, à faire d'elle une femme respectable. Parfois, quand même, quand son père ne rentrait pas trop fatigué, ils jouaient tous les deux avec deux épées en bois. Mais cela devenait de plus en plus rare. Elle portait aussi de plus de plus souvent des coiffes comme celles de sa mère, ce qui lui cachait ses longs cheveux roux. Mais pourtant, alors qu'elle voyait toutes les filles du village se faire courtiser, elle n'avait encore jamais reçu d'attention de la part des garçons. Ce qui la peinait un peu.

Pourtant, un rayon de soleil apparut durant le novembre de ses 14 ans. En effet, pendant qu'elle marchait avec son père, elle vit Jean et Pierre se disputer à voix basse à leur étale. On pouvait entendre malgré tout une histoire de renonciation d'héritage car Jean ne serait pas compatible. Ce qui ne plaisait pas beaucoup à Pierre. Thomas voulut aider et s'approcha bruyamment de l'étale pour que les deux marchands ne soient pas surpris. Quand Jean la regarda, Adélaïde se sentit étrange, comme particulièrement vulnérable. Restant digne, elle ne put malgré tout empêcher le rouge de lui monter aux joues.

« Bien le bonjour, les amis, lança Thomas. Je vous prie de m'excuser, mais avec ma fille, nous avons entendu une partie de votre désaccord.  
\- Ami Thomas, déclara Pierre. Je vous prie d'excuser notre attitude. Nous nous montrons en spectacle avec mon fils au lieu de trouver ce qui vous ferait le plus plaisir.  
\- Ce n'est pas grave, mon ami. Mais dites-moi, que vous arrive-t-il ? Peut-on vous aider à régler ce différend ?  
\- Et bien, mon fils ci-présent pense qu'il n'a pas eu tout son... héritage, dirons-nous, et préfère que je me concentre sur son jeune frère pour lui apprendre le métier pendant que lui pourrait faire autre chose.  
\- Et que voudriez-vous faire, jeune homme ? Demanda Thomas, étonné mais intéressé.  
\- Je ne sais pas, répondit timidement Jean. Marchand ne me dérange pas, mais j'aimerais travailler de mes propre mains et non pas forcément vendre le travail des autres.  
\- Et bien, je peux vous proposer une solution qui pourrait vous satisfaire et même m'aider moi-même. Comme vous le savez, je suis le cordonnier du village, mais je n'ai personne pour rependre après moi car je n'ai pas eu de garçon, seulement cette magnifique fille, expliqua Thomas en tapotant doucement l'épaule d'Adélaïde. Donc, si Jean veut bien être mon apprenti, je pourrai lui apprendre le métier, et il est pratiquement assuré d'avoir quelque chose de stable. Et puis, c'est un bon gars, et j'ai confiance en vous pour en avoir fait quelqu'un d'honnête. Enfin, aussi honnête que peut l'être un marchand. Hahaha !  
\- Qu'en dis-tu, Jean ? Cela te convient ? Demanda Pierre après avoir ri à la blague du père d'Adélaïde.  
\- Pourquoi pas, si cela ne vous dérange pas de me prendre. Je serai travailleur et ne vous décevrai pas, maître Thomas, répondit avec enthousiasme l'apprenti.  
\- C'est bien gentil tout ça, mais tu vas loger où, Jean ? Interrogea son père.  
\- Chez nous ? Proposa timidement Adélaïde, avant de continuer de façon précipitée. Enfin, en attendant d'avoir sa propre maison, bien sûr. Je suis sûre qu'elle pourra se faire vite. »

Les hommes rirent de voir Adélaïde se cacher derrière son père, aussi rouge qu'une pivoine. On menaça Jean, plus ou moins en rigolant, pour qu'il ne touche pas à Adélaïde pendant son séjour chez les Burbin. Mais l'affaire était entendue. Le jeune homme s'installerait une fois passée la fête de l'épiphanie. La construction de la maisonnette se commencerait à peu près en même temps.

Il serait faux de dire qu'Adélaïde ne compta pas les jours avant l'arrivée de Jean chez ses parents. Mais étrangement, quand il fut présent, elle trouva beaucoup de choses à faire à l'extérieur de la maison, telles que chercher du bois ou de l'eau. Mais elle ne l'évitait pas. Que nenni ! C'était par pur hasard. Mais même si, avec le temps, elle resta de plus en plus longtemps en sa présence, elle fut triste quand la nouvelle maison fut finie. Cependant, Jean mangeait quand même avec les Burbin tous les dimanches, après la messe, car « ça serait dommage de laisser un aussi beau jeune homme tout seul le jour du Seigneur » selon le dire de l'aînée.

Durant la tournée suivante, tout juste après l'installation de Jean, les villageois découvrirent son petit frère, Mathieu, qui servait d'apprenti à leur père. Et même si le cadet était poli et aimable, on pouvait deviner une certaine violence en lui. Mais les habitants mirent ça sur le compte du jeune âge du garçon, qui était le même que celui d'Adélaïde. Et même si, au début, il existait une certaine méfiance à cause de ça entre les habitants et le jeune homme, ce dernier ne fit rien qui confirmait leur crainte. Ainsi, tout se passa bien. Mais la famille de Pierre était malgré tout sujet à discussion, car on parlait de Jean qui quittait le commerce riche de son père pour devenir cordonnier à 20 ans, et qui se faisait aussi construire une maison dans le village mais le plus près possible de la forêt. On racontait même que l'on pouvait voir, parfois, un loup un peu plus gros que les autres qui rodait dans la forêt mais sans jamais attaquer, et qui gardait toujours une certaine distance face aux humains, sans pour autant montrer une certaine peur. Mais les gens se lassèrent vite de ce genre de discussions et reprirent sur les cancans habituels.

Quatre ans passèrent encore avant que l'apprenti cordonnier ne devienne définitivement cordonnier, et il en profita pour demander la main d'Adélaïde à son père. Il s'était attendu à tout sauf à la réaction de Thomas. En effet, ce dernier le chassa de la maison en lui disant qu'il ne voulait pas le revoir avant que sa fille chérie lui ait donné une réponse. C'est donc un Jean tout tremblant qui se présenta devant la femme qu'il convoitait. Il était tellement stressé qu'il n'arrivait presque plus à plier ses articulations à cause de ses muscles contractés. Il était tellement stressé qu'il ne fit pas attention au fait qu'il se trouvait sur la place du village un jour de marché. Et enfin, il était tellement stressé qu'il fit sa déclaration à Adélaïde tellement vite que personne ne comprit quoique ce soit. Et quand, intriguée, Adélaïde lui demanda de répéter, il faillit s'évanouir. Mais il s'exécuta. Et c'est main dans la main et sous les applaudissements des gens du marché que le nouveau couple alla voir Thomas pour avoir sa bénédiction. Il fallait encore deux semaines pour que Pierre soit de nouveau au village pour lui en parler. Lui aussi donna sa bénédiction. Deux semaines de plus et les fiançailles furent fêtées. Et un an plus tard, ce fut le mariage. Adélaïde Burbin n'était plus. Adélaïde d'Aborville commença sa nouvelle vie à 19 ans. La fête des noces fut à la hauteur de la richesse des d'Aborville. Tout n'était que faste et splendeur. La robe de la mariée fut délicate, avec des broderies fines faites par Lucie et Adélaïde. Et ne participant pas pour le repas de fête, les Burbin avaient insisté pour s'occuper des costumes des mariés, des demoiselles d'honneurs mais aussi des témoins. Et si la tâche fut longue, le résultat dépassa toutes les attentes. Et les trois femmes eurent toutes les félicitations du village pour le travail réalisé.

Ce fut donc sous de très bons auspices que le couple emménagea. Et c'est en 1412, à 24 ans, qu'Adélaïde donna naissance à leur premier enfant, une petite fille qui fut baptisée sous le nom de Violaine. Mais les bons jours ne peuvent pas durer éternellement.

Une femme entre deux âges frappa à leur porte alors que le soleil allait se lever cet hiver-là, pour demander un toit pour se reposer alors qu'elle était sur les routes du pèlerinage pour Saint-Jacques-de-Compostelle. En bons chrétiens, Jean et Adélaïde la laissèrent rentrer en s'excusant pour le bruit que leur petite, qui n'avait qu'un mois ce jour-là, pouvait faire. Cependant, Jean ne put s'empêcher de trouver étrange qu'une femme voyage seule, et de nuit, qui plus est. La pèlerine répondit qu'il y avait fort longtemps, un des ses ancêtres s'était fâché avec le Tout-Puissant et qu'il eut, en retour, une malédiction le condamnant à ne plus pouvoir voir le soleil sans subir de graves conséquences. Et que cette malédiction se transmettait de génération en génération, malgré le fait que sa famille soit devenue très pieuse et effectuait régulièrement pèlerinages et croisades quand elle le pouvait. La femme, qui s'était présentée sous le nom de Valentine, semblait sincère. Elle portait même la tenue du pèlerin avec, entre autres, une petite croix en argent autour du cou. Un peu rassurés, ils l'installèrent sur une couche et se débrouillèrent pour que nul rayon de soleil ne passe.

Le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement. Valentine ne fit absolument pas apparition avant que le soleil ne se couche. Quand ce fut le cas, pour remercier ses hôtes, elle leur proposa un coup de main avant de partir. Mais les d'Aborville refusèrent poliment. Une longue route attendait la femme, ils ne voulaient pas la retarder sur le chemin du Seigneur, mais la remercièrent pour l'intention. À leur tour, ils proposèrent de la nourriture pour Valentine, qu'ils n'avaient pas vue manger, et elle-même refusa, disant qu'elle trouvera tout ce qu'il fallait sur le chemin, ne voulant pas diminuer les réserves qu'ils avaient pour l'hiver avec un bébé. Et elle disparut sur la route qui la mènerait vers Saint-Jacques-de-Compostelle. Étrangement, Jean et Adélaïde poussèrent un soupir de soulagement. Comme si une menace invisible avait disparu. Et au moment de remettre du bois sous la marmite pour empêcher le feu de mourir, Adélaïde remarqua qu'il n'y en avait plus. Pourtant, elle était persuadée qu'il y en avait pour encore deux jours le matin même. Après avoir embrassé son mari, elle partit chercher un peu de bois pour ce soir-là dans la forêt, et cela malgré les protestations sans grande conviction de Jean. En courant hors de la maison, elle lui promit de rentrer vite. Mais quand elle se fut un peu enfoncée dans la forêt, elle eut une violente douleur à l'arrière de la tête et tout devint noir.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2 : Et la nuit tomba pour l'éternité

La première chose qu'Adélaïde put sentir fut une goutte d'un liquide sur ses lèvres. Par réflexe, elle le lécha. La deuxième chose fut le vide qui l'entourait. Le sol de la forêt semblait avoir disparu sous elle. La troisième chose fut une faim qui apparaissait petit à petit et qui grandissait au point d'occuper toutes ses pensées. Et la quatrième chose qu'elle put sentir, malgré le peu de place qu'il restait, fut une colère sourde. Une de ces colères qui, si on y cédait, dévastait tout sur son passage. Une colère brute et sauvage. Une colère primitive. Une colère qui lui dévorait le cœur. Une colère qui lui fit pousser un immense cri de haine et de désespoir. Qui ne résonna pas. Seul le silence du vide lui répondit. Mais elle sentit qu'une nouvelle goutte lui tomba de nouveau sur les lèvres. Et quand elle la but, elle sentit la faim faiblir. Oh, pas de grand chose, mais un peu, malgré tout.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et se leva, même si elle ne savait pas trop comment. Seul le noir l'entourait, et pourtant, elle se voyait comme en plein jour. Une troisième goutte arriva sur ses lèves sans qu'elle puisse voir d'où elle venait. Le goût du liquide lui disait quelque chose, mais impossible de se souvenir quoi. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que plus elle en prenait, moins elle avait faim.

À la quatrième goutte absorbée, elle vit son Jean avec une femme floue à côté de lui, et il tenait un bébé dans ses bras, près de leur maison. Et d'un coup, elle eut l'impression que le temps s'accéléra. Elle vit son mari et devina la femme vieillir pendant que le bébé laissait la place à une enfant puis une jeune fille qui se développait, pendant que Jean et la mystérieuse femme floue disparaissaient. Quand la femme devint vieille à son tour, Adélaïde se rendit compte que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Le temps s'accélérant de plus en plus, elle vit la femme disparaître. Elle vit les années et les siècles qui passaient, les armes qui changeaient, les guerres qui continuaient, la nature qui se dégradait, et la Terre disparaître dans du feu. Elle vit des machines qui n'existaient pas encore, des choses qui n'existeraient pas et des événements qui s'étaient déjà déroulés. Elle vit plusieurs de ses morts, elle vit sa naissance. Elle se vit grandir. Elle se vit évoluer dans des temps lointains. Elle vit toutes ces images qui passaient et repassaient en se superposant. Elle en vit de nouvelles. Cela l'entourait, cela tournait tout autour d'elle. Cela s'accélérait.

Et pendant que cette ronde visuelle continuait, son corps ne réagissait pas, encaissant un peu plus ce qu'elle voyait. Les tragédies qui se passaient. Les moments bonheurs qui se déroulaient. Tout ce qu'elle ratait en étant « ici ». Ce lieu hors de l'espace et du temps.

Une cinquième goutte tomba sur ses lèves. Adélaïde sentit que son esprit était au bord de la rupture. À la sixième, elle ressentit une décharge au niveau de sa tête et tomba au sol. Une voix s'élevait à côté d'elle et lui susurra des mots dans une langue qui lui était inconnue. Puis une deuxième, puis une troisième. De plus en plus de voix se firent entendre. Certaines parlaient en latin, d'autre en grec, d'autres encore en normand, et bien d'autres langues encore. Pendant ce temps, de plus en plus de gouttes de cet étrange liquide tombaient. De plus en plus souvent. Cela devenait une véritable pluie. Adélaïde en fut totalement recouverte. Tentant de s'asseoir sous le déluge, la jeune femme regarda ses mains et vit que le liquide était rouge. Alors, elle comprit. Ce qui tombait était du sang. Mais pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter d'en boire. Et pendant qu'elle en buvait, une vive lumière apparut dans le lointain et s'approchait de plus en plus pour finir part l'engloutir.

Quand elle reprit conscience, Adélaïde était accrochée à quelque chose d'où jaillissait un liquide qu'elle buvait goulûment. Elle avait tellement faim qu'elle aurait pu dévorer un bœuf à elle toute seule. Pourtant, alors qu'elle n'était pas encore rassasiée, on lui tira la tête en arrière. Et malgré sa résistance, elle fut violemment projetée au sol, et se cogna contre un mur en bois. Pendant qu'elle tentait de rendre sa vision moins trouble, Adélaïde put voir la pèlerine qui se tenait le bras droit, nue, avec un linge. Et quand Valentine le souleva, la jeune femme y pu voir une trace de morsure extrêmement profonde qui se refermait à vue d'œil. Devant cette horreur, Adélaïde se sentit particulièrement mal et rejeta une partie du sang qu'elle avait avalé. Pendant qu'elle tentait de contrôler les spasmes de son corps, elle sentit une main lui caresser le dos.

« Là ! Là, mon enfant, chuchota presque Valentine. Calme-toi, ça va bien se passer.  
\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ? Hurla Adélaïde en rejetant cette main qui tentait de la réconforter. Et qui êtes-vous ?  
\- Je t'ai offert l'immortalité, répondit doucement la plus âgée des deux. Et qui je suis ? Je ne suis qu'une modeste vampire qui vient de te créer.  
\- Vampire ? Créer? Non ! NON ! Hurla la jeune femme, complètement paniquée.  
\- Et bien, dit une voix d'homme qui provenait de l'autre bout de la pièce, tu as toujours autant de tact, ma chère Valentine.  
\- Et bien, si tu es si fort que ça, vas-y. Je te laisse la place, Luc, répondit un peu agressivement Valentine.  
\- Mais volontiers, ma chère. »

Adélaïde vit un homme qui avait les cheveux et la barbe blancs et qui s'approchait d'elle. Le vieil homme la souleva pour l'installer sans délicatesse sur une des chaises qui se trouvait autour de la table, au centre d'une pièce qui n'avait pas de fenêtre, juste une porte.

« Bien, jeune femme, déclara le fameux Luc, debout devant Adélaïde, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, car je n'ai ni tact ni patience. Vous êtes une vampire à partir de maintenant. Valentine ici présente est votre dame car elle vous a infantée. Vous lui devez respect et reconnaissance, surtout au vu de la bénédiction qu'elle vous a faite. On va attendre quelques nuits avant de rentrer chez nous, le temps que vous vous habituiez à votre condition et que vous fassiez vos adieux à votre ancienne vie. Et évidemment, interdiction de revoir pour le moment les humains. Surtout celui qui était votre mari et votre chiard. Si vous avez des questions, Valentine vous répondra. Moi je vais allumer un feu dehors.  
\- Ah bah bravo, râla Valentine. T'es pas mieux que l'autre vieille peau ! C'est ça ! Casse-toi ! Lâcheur !»

Et Valentine lança un oreiller sur la porte qui se refermait derrière Luc, avant de s'asseoir, dépitée, devant son infante. Une longue conversation commença alors. Valentine tentant de créer un lien de confiance entre les deux femmes, et Adélaïde, elle, tentait de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Elle en apprit beaucoup au court de cet échange. Déjà, même si elle ne savait pas les utiliser, la jeune femme avait à présent des pouvoirs les vampires étaient également organisés, entre autres, en clans, et plusieurs membres de clans différents pouvaient se réunir en coterie. Et elle, sa « dame » et Luc faisaient tous les trois partie du clan qu'on surnommait « les fous » et qui s'appelait le clan des Malkaviens. À la fin, sans trop savoir pourquoi, Adélaïde fit un câlin à celle qui avait changé à jamais le cours de son destin. Elle s'y sentit étrangement en sécurité. Comme dans les bras de sa mère et comme si elle était enfant. Elle pensa même qu'un « maman » s'est probablement échappé de sa bouche à ce moment-là. Cela sembla durer une éternité. Jusqu'à ce qu'elles entendent la porte se rouvrir, ce qui les fit se relever d'un coup. Ce n'était que Luc qui rentrait car le soleil allait se lever. Une forte odeur de feu de bois se dégageait de lui et un froid s'installa entre les vampires. Luc déposa une outre pleine sur la table en précisant que c'était pour le lendemain, puis partit se coucher. Les femmes ne tardèrent pas à faire de même.

Quand Adélaïde se leva, la nuit était tombée depuis un bout de temps et l'outre à moitié vide. Elle était seule dans cette cabane. Mais vu l'étrangeté de l'habitacle, une maison sans fenêtre ni cheminée, elle savait où elle se trouvait : dans la maison de la sorcière qui se trouvait en plein cœur de la forêt. Nul n'avait le droit d'y aller. On disait qu'une vieille femme avait l'habitude d'y manger des enfants. D'un coup, elle se demandait si cette femme n'était pas Valentine. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle décida qu'elle partirait et tant pis pour les histoires qu'elle avait apprises la veille. Elle voulait voir sa fille. Elle voulait voir son mari. Elle voulait leur montrer son amour. Quand elle atteignit le bord de la forêt, elle vit sa maison. Et à travers une des fenêtres, elle devinait Jean qui jouait avec Violaine. Mais au lieu de s'en réjouir, elle sentit son cœur se serrer de chagrin. Alors qu'elle allait sortir de la forêt, elle entendit derrière elle un grondement sourd. Se retournant lentement, elle vit devant elle le loup aux yeux mordorés. Sauf que cette fois-ci, elle était sûre qu'il allait l'attaquer. Mais étrangement, elle le vit grandir, grossir, puis à commencer à se tenir sur ses deux pattes arrières. Adélaïde était comme fascinée par cette transformation. Elle n'arrivait pas à en détacher les yeux, comme si elle était hypnotisée par les changements produits. Soudainement, une main vint se mettre devant ses yeux et la força à baisser la tête.

« Ne regarde pas, ma petite, susurra à son oreille la voix de Valentine. Tu pourrais y perdre bien plus que ta propre folie.  
\- Va... Valentine ?  
\- Tout va bien, Adélaïde. Tout va bien, rassura la vampire avant de reprendre vers la bête. Et bien ! Moi qui me demandais pourquoi ma protégée sentait le loup, je crois bien que j'ai ma réponse, maintenant, sire Lupin.  
\- Ton. Odeur. A. Bien. Changé, répondit à Adélaïde une voix extrêmement gutturale et à grande peine. Tu. T'es. Perdue. Ma. Bru.  
\- Pierre ? C'est vous ? Demanda Adélaïde totalement désorientée et toujours aveugle.  
\- Oui. Je t'ai. Cherchée. Depuis. Ce matin, déclara Pierre avec de plus en plus d'aisance, retrouvant une voix pratiquement humaine. Jean est fou. D'inquiétude. »

À ces mots, le cœur d'Adélaïde se serra encore plus. Elle n'avait pas voulu partir. Elle voulait rester, elle aussi, auprès des personnes qu'elle aimait. Elle sentit la main de sa dame s'enlever et l'entendit défaire sa cape. Pierre poussa un petit grognement de désaccord mais prit cette dernière. Alors, Adélaïde rouvrit les yeux. Elle vit son beau-père en colère pour la première fois de sa vie. Elle vit aussi qu'il n'avait pas de chaussures à ses pieds et elle devina alors qu'il n'avait que la cape de Valentine pour se réchauffer. Elle étala alors sa propre cape au sol pour qu'il ne se gèle pas les pieds dans la neige et se fit petite. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas cette situation. Mais ce fut quand Pierre éternua qu'Adélaïde se rendit compte d'un détail important : de la bouche de son beau-père, de la buée, due au froid, sortait, mais pas de la bouche de Valentine ni de la sienne. Elle dut se forcer pour en produire ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu. Elle fit attention à sa peau, aussi. Pâle d'origine, c'était pire maintenant. Comme si elle était malade. Mais surtout, ce qui la choqua, c'était que, maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus sa cape sur le dos, elle n'avait pas froid du tout. Elle commençait enfin à entrevoir pourquoi elle ne pouvait plus être avec les mortels. Comme par un réflexe pour se protéger, elle se cacha derrière Valentine pendant que la tristesse la saisissait violemment et lui faisait tressaillir les épaules. Mais aucune larme ne sortait de ses yeux pourtant.

« Tu pues la corruption à des kilomètres maintenant, reprit Pierre. Si jamais tu fais du mal à mon fils et à ma petite-fille, je te jure que...  
\- Mais, beau-père, la coupa Adélaïde d'une voix pleine de sanglots, vous me connaissez ! Jamais je ne ferais de mal à mon mari et à ma fille !  
\- Non, répondit de façon cinglante le loup-garou. Je te connaissais bien avant. Maintenant, c'est différent. L'appel du sang va être plus fort que tout. Et quand tu tomberas, peu importe si c'est ta fille, ton ex-mari ou un parfait inconnu. Tout ce qui t'intéressera sera de boire le sang des humains. Si tu te retiens, tu vas devenir folle et dévorer tout sur ton passage et tu seras un monstre. Si tu ne te retiens pas, tu dévoreras tout sur ton passage et tu seras un monstre. Dans tous les cas, tu seras un monstre.  
\- Mais beau-père...  
\- Si tu t'approches de mon fils et de ma petite-fille, …  
\- Il suffit ! Hurla Valentine. Je n'ai rien dit car ce sont des histoires de famille. Cependant, je ne tolère pas que l'on menace par deux fois mon infante. Maître Lupin, je vous prierai de cesser immédiatement. Je vous promets qu'Adélaïde, ici présente, ne se nourrira pas à son mari, ou ex-mari comme vous dites, ni à sa fille. Et même si, pour vous, ma parole ne vaut pas grand chose, elle est précieuse pour moi. Maintenant, je vous propose qu'on travaille ensemble, afin que cette famille puisse faire son deuil.  
\- Et que proposez-vous, Vampire ?  
\- Pourquoi ne pas prétendre que vous avez trouvé des restes de son corps dévoré par une bête ? Et que tout ce qu'il restait de transportable était sa cape ?  
\- Et après vous partez ?  
\- Nous partons la nuit prochaine, confirma Valentine.  
\- On ne peut pas laisser la cape comme ça, elle est en bien trop bon état pour ça.  
\- Voyons, vous êtes un loup, et nous avons de quoi la tacher. Je ne vois pas ce qui pose problème.  
\- Très bien. Mais je vous surveillerai si vous revenez dans le coin, menaça Pierre.  
\- Pas de problème, le rassura la vampire. Adélaïde, chérie, ne regarde pas ton beau-père se transformer. D'ailleurs, ça fera la leçon du soir : ne jamais perdre un lupin de vue, mais on évite de le voir sous certaines formes. »

Et Pierre se changea en loup. Alors que Valentine récupérait sa cape qu'elle mit sur les épaules tremblantes d'Adélaïde, le canidé déchiqueta méticuleusement la pauvre cape restante. Puis la plus âgée des trois versa un peu du contenu de l'outre sur ce qu'il restait du vêtement avant d'ordonner à la plus jeune de boire le reste. La rousse s'empressa de le faire, sous le regard accusateur du marchand, mais cela calma en partie sa faim. Tous les trois mirent de la neige pour que le sang se solidifie plus rapidement, puis le loup partit. Valentine traîna Adélaïde pour qu'elles soient le plus loin possible au moment où Jean serait mis au courant de la nouvelle. Mais elles ne furent pas assez rapides et entendirent un cri de désespoir au lointain. Adélaïde s'arrêta net. Incapable d'avancer plus à cause de la peine. Elle se mit à pleurer. Des larmes de sang coulèrent sur ses joues. Entendre son mari fut de trop pour la jeune femme qui ne put retenir un cri de détresse et de tristesse en s'effondrant au sol. Elle fut relevée de force par Valentine et, moitié marchante, moitié traînée, Adélaïde arriva à la cabane de la sorcière.

Comme promis à Pierre, les vampires partirent la nuit suivante pour aller dans leur résidence, qui se trouvait à une lieue du village d'origine d'Adélaïde et à deux lieues d'une grande ville. Là-bas, elle y apprit les lois qui régissait son nouveau monde, elle apprit aussi à maîtriser ses nouveaux pouvoirs et ses instincts. Mais aussi, et c'est ce qui l'étonna le plus, on lui apprit également différentes histoires du monde. Et dès qu'elle le pouvait, elle sortait en début de soirée pour aller dans la forêt voir sa fille et son mari. Très rapidement, elle vit une nouvelle femme dans la maison. Pierre, qui était toujours là pour la surveiller sous sa forme de loup, parfois accompagné par un autre qu'Adélaïde soupçonnait être son beau-frère, lui apprit que cette femme, Madeleine, était la nourrice. Puis, quelques mois plus tard, la nourrice se transforma en femme. Même si Adélaïde eut un pincement au cœur, elle fut heureuse pour Jean qu'il ait retrouvé quelqu'un dans sa vie. Et puis, ce serait plus simple pour leur fille, comme ça. Cependant, quand elle voulut remercier Pierre avec un câlin, ce dernier recula en retroussant ses babines, comme s'il sentait une mauvaise odeur bien trop forte. Alors, la vampire n'insista pas et repartit vers son nouveau chez-elle. Mais elle fit quand même régulièrement les aller-retours pour voir sa fille et Jean, au plus grand dam de Pierre et des autres vampires. Qu'une des leur s'attache autant à un mortel n'était jamais bon, ni pour elle, ni pour le mortel. Toutefois, son esprit, fragilisé de par son appartenance au clan malkavien, se fissurait quand les autres vampires l'empêchaient de voir sa fille pendant trop longtemps, au point qu'Adélaïde se faisait du mal physiquement. Alors Valentine cédait. À chaque fois. Mais sous condition de faire particulièrement attention. L'Inquisition, même si elle tuait beaucoup plus d'humains que d'êtres surnaturels, pouvait être dangereuse. Surtout quand certains de ses membres croyaient tellement à la puissance de leur dieu qu'ils pouvaient détruire les vampires rien qu'en les touchant. Et Adélaïde promettait. Au moins, quand elle n'était plus là, Valentine pouvait souffler un peu, et retourner à son propre travail. Elle n'avait plus à surveiller son infante pour voir si tout se passait bien et qu'elle utilise correctement ses pouvoirs, et en plus, elle n'avait plus à supporter ses câlins. Non pas qu'elle ne les aimait pas, cela la changeait du comportement des autres, mais elle avait parfois besoin de se retrouver sans contact. Et avec son métier de serveuse, c'était déjà compliqué. Alors, avec une infante qui était démonstrative sur ses émotions... Valentine se faisait pas mal de soucis pour son avenir à cause de ça, d'ailleurs. Les cours vampiriques étaient loin d'être tendres. Alors avec une vampire de basse extraction comme une vampire du clan des Fous, et qui plus est aussi démonstrative, elle allait se faire manger toute crue. Pour le moment, leur propre cour était surtout composée de vampires de basse extraction, et le seul membre d'un clan noble, un membre du clan de la Rose, c'est à dire un toréador, avait autre chose à penser que de se préoccuper de ça. Du coup, il y avait un peu un front commun en restant soudés pour ne pas se faire manger, au sens propre comme au figuré, par les cours d'à côté et surtout contre les clans nobles.

Ce matin-là, Valentine se laissa tomber sur une chaise et poussa un long, très long soupir. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu d'infant, et elle avait oublié à quel point cela pouvait être fatiguant. Mais Adélaïde venait de le lui rappeler de manière forcée. Pas parce qu'elle était indisciplinée, non. Ni parce qu'elle avait tenté de monter une révolte comme Valentine avait vu par le passé, non. Non, juste en étant elle-même. Elle avait voulu aider. Et aider qui ? Un loup-garou. Adélaïde avait voulu aider un ennemi mortel des vampires, quitte à se mettre elle-même en danger. Valentine n'en avait pas cru un mot quand elle avait entendu l'histoire la première fois, mais pourtant, tout correspondait. Apparemment, cette nuit-là, Adélaïde avait profité du solstice d'hiver pour voir sa fille qui devait avoir cinq ans maintenant. Et bien sûr, il y avait ce chien galeux pour la surveiller, malgré tout ce temps. Cependant, un chasseur du village trouva le loup dans la forêt et avait voulu tirer dessus. Heureusement, Adélaïde maîtrisait très bien son pouvoir de dissimulation et était donc invisible aux yeux de l'humain. Malheureusement, elle voulut sauver celui qu'elle considérait comme son beau-père. De ce fait, elle était apparue derrière le chasseur en lui disant qu'il ne devait en aucun cas toucher aux loups de cette forêt. Et bien sûr, le mortel était parti en courant en criant que le fantôme d'Adélaïde hantait les bois et allait tous les manger. Et même si le lupin lui était redevable, il y avait tout le bazar à nettoyer. Et qui allait s'y coller ? Valentine, bien sûr ! Après tout, c'était logique, vu qu'Adélaïde était encore sous sa responsabilité. Mais elle n'avait aucune idée de comment elle allait faire. Enfin, si. Mais cela impliquait l'aide du lupin. Et ça, elle aurait bien aimé l'éviter. Ne trouvant rien d'autre, elle alla se coucher. Après tout, on dit que la journée porte conseil. Mais aucun meilleur plan n'était venu le soir, quand Valentine se réveilla. Elle partit avec Adélaïde pour parler à Pierre de son plan pour que les mortels arrêtent de s'agiter. Par miracle, il fut d'accord pour aider.

Quelques jours plus tard, le marchand Pierre vendait des croix qui seraient à bénir par le prêtre du village pour apaiser l'esprit d'Adélaïde, et une grande messe fut dite en son honneur. Et même si les villageois furent sur les nefs encore quelques semaines, il n'y eut aucun incident à déplorer. Mais Adélaïde fut punie pour s'être montrée à un membre de son ancien village. Ce qui aurait pu déclencher une chasse aux sorcières, ou plutôt une chasse aux vampires, et donc beaucoup de morts dans leurs rangs, mais aussi chez les humains, ce qui était dommageable d'un point de vue nutritif. Valentine pensait être tranquille pour un temps, mais c'était sans compter sur Adélaïde pour prendre certaines décisions. Mais ça, Valentine le découvrit quatre ans plus tard.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 3 : Violaine :

En 1421, une épidémie toucha la région suite aux différents mouvements de troupes qui pillaient les réserves de la zone pour partir en guerre contre les français, ou contre les anglais, selon qui passaient. Et ce qui était courant, durant cette été-là, fut que les champs soient saccagés et les greniers vidés. La faim se lisait jusqu'à dans les yeux des plus puissants des villes et villages du coin. Les quatre cavaliers de l'Apocalypse étaient sur la région. Conquête et Guerre avec les soldats français et anglais qui passaient et repassaient pour aller sur les champs de bataille en prenant tous les vivres et les outils dans les villes et surtout les village. Famine qui se manifestait après le passage des deux premiers, quand les greniers et les armoires furent vidés de toutes réserves et les cultures détruites. Et enfin, Maladie. Maladie qui termina d'achever les survivants. C'est Maladie qui toucha le village de Jean et de Violaine. C'est Maladie qui emportant les parents de Adélaïde, Madeleine et bien d'autres qu'Adélaïde connaissait.

Quand Adélaïde fit sa visite habituelle ce soir de fin d'août, elle fut surprise de voir Pierre qui se cachait plus loin, en couinant. En suivant le regard du canidé, elle vit sa Violaine, seule dans les bois, maigre, qui allait manger une baie de houx.

« Non ! Hurla Adélaïde en sortant de sa cachette. Ne fais pas ça ! Tu vas te rendre malade !  
\- Mais... J'ai faim, répondit, plaintivement la fillette.  
\- Oui, mais c'est du houx. Tu vas être très malade.  
\- C'est ton chien ? Demanda Violaine en fixant le lupin qui s'était légèrement avancé pour voir ce qu'il se passait.  
\- Non, ce n'est pas mon chien, répondit en douceur Adélaïde, heureuse de voir les yeux de sa fille pétillaient de joie, à moins que ce ne soit dû à la malade. Mais il est très gentil. Je suis sûre qu'il accepterait que tu lui fasses des caresses, voire même des gros câlins. Ça te dit ?  
\- Oh oui ! Merci ! »

Et la petite fille se jeta sur ce chien presque aussi grand qu'elle. Adélaïde ricana face au regard du loup, mais fut contente de le voir fondre face aux câlins de sa petite-fille. Cependant, l'inquiétude revint sur son visage. Était-elle malade, elle aussi, ou avait-elle juste très faim ? Et qu'était devenu Jean pour retrouver sa fille, seule dans la forêt à neuf ans ? A contre-cœur, elle arrêta le jeu qui commençait entre Violaine et Pierre, en faisant s'asseoir sa fille à côté d'elle. Le loup fit de même.

« Dis-moi Violaine, où est ton papa ?  
\- Tu connais mon nom ?  
\- Oui. Je suis une amie de la famille. Mais ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas pu venir vous voir. D'ailleurs, tu ressembles de plus en plus à ton père avec ces cheveux noirs et ces yeux marrons.  
\- Et tu t'appelles comment ?  
\- Tu peux m'appeler Adé.  
\- Oh ! Comme ma première maman. Mais papa a dit qu'elle était au ciel et du coup, c'est maman Madeleine qui est venue.  
\- Oui, répondit Adélaïde avec un pincement au cœur à l'évocation de sa mort. Et je suis sûre que Madeleine a fait de toi une grande fille.  
\- Oui ! Confirma avec fierté Violaine avant d'enchaîner tristement, mais elle est partie au ciel, papa a dit.  
\- Je suis désolée pour toi, ma chérie. Mais ton papa justement. Il est où ?  
\- Il est à la maison. Il ne s'est pas réveillé ce matin. Et il n'y avait personne debout dans la journée. Et du coup, j'ai très faim.  
\- Est-ce que ça te dérange si je vais regarder dans le village, en te laissant ici avec le chien ? Je reviens très vite. »

Et Adélaïde partit. Elle alla dans un premier temps dans son ancien chez elle. La maison était en désordre. Il n'y avait plus rien dans les placards à manger. Même pas un vieux croûton de pain. Mais quand elle vit Jean sur son lit, elle faillit hurler mais se retient en plaquant ses mains devant sa bouche. Le visage de son mari était totalement changer à cause de la maladie et il n'avait plus que la peau sur les os. Elle devina que les maigres réserves qu'il réussissait à avoir, il préférait les donner à leur fille plutôt que de les prendre pour eux deux. En regardant le fond de la marmite, elle vit un reste de bouillasse fait à partir de feuille de la forêt, de cuir de chaussures, de terre et d'eau. C'était impensable de devoir manger ça. Elle prit dans une armoire un linge de maison et y mit dedans des vêtements de sa fille, et après réflexion, se prit quelques vêtements qu'elle reconnaissait comme sien, mais dont elle se doutait que Madeleine avait dû porter quand même. Elle sortit avec le baluchon et décida de voir pourquoi il n'y avait personne. Et la réponse fut rapide : soit les maisons avaient été vidées depuis longtemps, soit elle ne contenait que des corps. Même l'église ne fut pas épargnée par se constat. Elle réussit malgré tout à trouver peu de nourriture, quelques fruits, quelques champignons, un peu de pain rassi et des hosties non bénites.

Il n'y avait plus aucune âme qui vive dans le village. Ceux qui avaient pu partir avaient pris toutes leurs affaires et les autres étaient morts. Ainsi, au vu de ce qu'elle avait prévu pour la suite pour sa fille, Adélaïde se dit que c'était probablement une bonne idée qu'elle ne rentre pas les mains vide. Et puis, ce n'était pas du vol que de prendre des affaires dans une maison qui n'avait plus de propriétaires, non ? Elle prit donc les rares livres qui se trouvaient dans ce village, quelques bijoux et quelques vêtements de fêtes. Elle prit aussi la Bible qui se trouvait dans l'église, mais elle n'avait pas le courage de prendre les autres objets sacrés. Alors, elle décida de les enterrer pas très loin du bâtiment, dans le cimetière afin qu'ils soient en terre consacrée, et le tout en faisant une prière à Dieu pour lui expliquer la situation et se faire pardonner pour ce qu'elle voulait faire. Mais aussi d'accepter les âmes des habitants, même ceux qui ne pourront pas avoir une vraie messe pour les bénir, ni reposer dans une terre consacrée, et surtout qui seront brûlés pour ne pas répandre le mal à ceux qui se risquerait dans ce village fantôme. Une fois la protection des objets saints faite, Adélaïde alla allumer une torche. Étrangement, elle ne fut pas rassurer avec juste la torche allumée. Pourtant, ce n'était qu'une torche. Alors, qu'est-ce que ça sera quand tout son village sera en feu ? Préférant ne pas y penser, elle prit son chargement en se baladant d'une maison à une autre pour brûler les toits de chaumes en espérant que le feu des maisons s'occupera de l'église et repartit vers son ancienne maison. Elle s'arrêta un temps pour se souvenir de tous les bons moments qu'elle a passé sur place et de son enfance, puis lança le projectile enflammé sur le toit avant de partir, sans un regard en arrière.

Si elle avait le visage fermé quand elle revint, ce n'était pour ne pas montrait à quel point elle était triste et avait peur. Elle avait allumé un feu géant et se trouver à plusieurs dizaines de mètre à peine, en bordure de forêt, un feu qui pourrait la détruire aussi facilement que si elle était une feuille d'un arbre. Elle avait peur car sa fille était seule à présent et elle avait décidé de la prendre sous son aile, dans sa nouvelle vie. Elle avait peur enfin de la réaction de sa dame et du reste de la coterie. En marchant, elle vit sa fille effrayée et qui s'accrochait au cou de Pierre. Prenant conscience que c'était peut-être elle qui faisait peur avec le feu derrière elle, Adélaïde tenta de rassurer sa fille en faisant un sourire et parlant doucement, mais surtout en lui présentant le maigre butin qu'elle avait en nourriture. Et même si Violaine se jeta dessus, elle la força à manger doucement, pour ne pas qu'elle s'étouffe. Pendant que la fillette mangeait, sa mère lui proposa de vivre avec elle en lui disant qu'elle habitait une grande maison et qu'il y avait plein de nourritures là-bas. Et elle savait où elle pourrait trouver plein de jouets pour la jeune fille. Mais alors que Violaine accepta, Pierre commença à grogner en direction d'Adélaïde. Alors, la vampire demanda à sa fille de commencer à marcher dans une direction précise, toujours tout droit, en lui promettant de la rejoindre très vite. En retournant, elle regarda vite ses pieds en tendant un drap pour que son beau-père puisse se changer et se couvrir, et ainsi facilité les échanges.

« Je ne te laisserai pas faire ça, Vampire ! Cracha Pierre.  
\- Et moi, je ne laisserai pas ma fille derrière moi ! Répondit Adélaïde.

\- Tu avais promis ! Tu avais promis que tu ne lui ferait pas de mal !  
\- Non. Ma Dame avait promis que je ne me nourrirais pas sur Violaine et Jean. Je n'ai jamais promis que je ne ferais pas tout pour la protéger, quitte à l'emmener dans mon monde.  
\- Je ne te laisserai pas la corrompre !

\- Les humains ne sont pas acceptés dans la société lupine. Donc je m'en occuperai. Après tout, c'est mon rôle en tant que MÈRE, non ?  
\- Je n'hésiterai pas à t'attaquer si tu tentes de la corrompre, tu le sais ?  
\- Et bien je me battrais. Ce n'est pas un toutou comme vous qui me fait peur.  
\- Es-tu folle ou inconsciente ? Tu sais bien que même si tu avais dix des tiens, vous ne feriez pas le poids face à un louveteau. Alors, seule face à moi ? Tu ne tiendras même pas le temps de dire une prière.  
\- Oui, je suis folle. C'est ainsi. Mais, beau-père, avez-vous oublié ? Demanda Adélaïde en prenant une branche suffisamment solide comme arme. Je suis la grande guerrière de ce petite village, qui a terrassé à de multiple reprises les démons qui le tourmentaient. Je suis celle qui a vaincu l'esprit vengeur qui la poursuivait, encore et encore. Je suis celle qui a survécu par deux fois à une attaque d'un loup géant. Je suis celle, enfin, qui a plongé au plus profond des ténèbres, qui a bravé la mort et le feu pour récupérer sa fille chérie. Alors, contrairement à Orphée qui perdit sa belle si près de son but, je ne perdrai pas Violaine si près du mien. »

Devant son air si sérieux, et les trémolos à l'évocation aux souvenirs des jeux d'Adélaïde, Pierre ne put retenir un rire. Un rire franc. Un rire qui avait été retenu depuis bien trop longtemps.

« Après tout ce temps, elle est restée là, le preux chevalier, la fillette qui courrait, une épée en bois à la main pour jouer avec des garçons qui, parfois, était bien plus âgés qu'elle. Celle qui avait la main sur le cœur et souvent beaucoup plus courageuse que les hommes. Et bien, si on m'avait dit qu'un jour je ferais confiance à un vampire... Bien. Tu prendras soin de ta fille, à quelques conditions. Déjà, tu ne diras pas que tu tiens cet accord de moi ou de quelqu'un de ma race. Si la relation entre les miens et toi doit changer, ça sera uniquement via tes actions et non de notre relation.  
\- Bien sûr.  
\- Ensuite, tu feras ton possible pour nous aider dans nos quêtes : la protection de ce monde de la corruption que cela vient des tiens, des humains ou des esprits.  
\- Je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux.  
\- Et enfin, Adélaïde, ceci est ma condition la plus importante : je veux pouvoir, avec mon fils, voir ma petite-fille, peu importe ma forme et je veux pouvoir installer notre commerce chez toi.  
\- Pour la première partie, beau-père, il n'y a pas de problème. Il ne m'est jamais venu à l'esprit de privé ma fille de son grand-père. Pour la deuxième partie, … Je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux, mais je ne peux rien vous promettre. Mais, je pourrais probablement me faire entendre si j'avais votre parole que vous et votre fils ne nous attaquerez pas.  
\- Ne pousse pas trop ! Tu prends déjà Violaine et tu vas probablement la corrompre et la détourner de la Nature. Et c'est déjà beaucoup.  
\- Je n'en demande pas trop. Je demande juste une sécurité pour les miens face à leur ennemi mortel. Vous l'avez dit tout à l'heure, nous ne faisons pas le poids face à vous. Alors si je demande aux miens de faire rentrer le loup dans la bergerie, il faut que je puisse assurer que ce n'est pas un loup, mais un chien et qu'il ne touchera pas aux brebis.  
\- Fais attention aux images que tu emploies.  
\- Pardon. Mais vous comprenez ma situation, Pierre.  
\- Vas ! Tu l'as, mais si en échange, qu'ils ne nous attaquent pas. Je te préviens, on se défendra. » 

Une poignée de main scella l'accord entre les deux parties. Et tout les deux, sous l'apparence d'une femme et d'un loup, partirent retrouver Violaine qui continuait à avancer vers son avenir. Adélaïde put enfin, pour la première fois depuis neuf ans, prendre la main de sa fille, pendant que le grand-père lécha le bout des doigts de Violaine. Et cette famille atypique, composée d'une vampire, une humaine et un loup-garou, avança après avoir prise des décisions qui auront de lourdes conséquences, encore des siècles plus tard.

Un peu avant d'arriver dans son village à elle, Adélaïde s'arrêta et demanda à Violaine de dire au revoir au gentil chien tout en la rassurant, et en lui promettant qu'elle pourra le revoir plus tard. Alors, Violaine fit un énorme câlin au très gros chien puis lui fit coucou quand il partit. Adélaïde demanda à Violaine de s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Il était tard, et elles avaient beaucoup marché, il fallait qu'elle dorme un peu pour grandir et devenir forte. Violaine ne se fit pas prier, car elle dormit à moitié debout. Elle posa donc sa tête sur une des cuisses de la gentille dame et s'endormit en deux temps trois mouvements. Adélaïde regarda le petit ange qui était entre les bras de Morphée après toutes ses émotions. Pierre revint et posa sa tête sur la cuisse libre d'Adélaïde. Elle put voir qu'il pleurait. Il faut dire qu'il venait de perdre son fils, une deuxième bru et bientôt, il allait perdre sa petite-fille. La vampire put voir à quel point il était triste quand il la laissa faire des caresses sur sa tête. Au fond d'elle, même si elle avait envie de garder sa fille près d'elle pour toujours, elle n'avait pas forcément le cœur à la tuer d'abord avec le risque qu'elle y reste en vrai. À ce moment-là, Pierre posa une patte sur sa main comme pour la dissuader de passer à l'action. Mais cela eut l'effet inverse. Adélaïde se rappela que si elle ne faisait rien, sa fille perdrait ce qui lui restait de famille. Au final, soit elle passerait l'éternité avec sa mère, soit elle la passerait avec son père. Et c'est ainsi qu'Adélaïde tua sa fille.

Valentine était en train de répondre à une correspondance qu'elle entretenait avec Luc qui se trouvait à la Cours, vampirique bien sûr, de Paris, quand elle entendit un grand remue-ménage soudain. Quelque chose lui disait qu'Adélaïde avait encore fait une bêtise plus grosse qu'elle. On aurait pu dire que c'est l'instinct, mais ça pouvait être aussi parce que la toile de l'esprit que partager tous les Malkaviens semblait avoir un fil en plus. Son mauvais pressentiment se confirma quand elle vit débarquer dans son bureau Adélaïde avec des traces de larmes sanglantes sur les joues, de la terre sur le front et un peu de sang sur le coin de la bouche, une enfant dans ses bras qui gardait sa tête enfouit sous ses bras et sur le torse de la jeune vampire, et entourées par des goules qui tentaient de l'arrêter.

« Sombre Mère, cria Valentine. Mais qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait Adélaïde ? Et je te jure que si c'est ce que je crois, je vais te faire rentrer nos lois dans la tête d'une façon ou d'une autre.  
\- Tu touches pas à ma maman, vilaine ! Répondit une voix enfantine.  
\- Adélaïde d'Aborville ! Aboya Valentine. Par les crocs de Caïn ! Mais tu es totalement folle ? Tu veux notre mort à toutes les trois ? » 

Adélaïde ne disait rien. Elle avait la tête basse et serrait sa fille et son infante dans ses bras. Elle savait les risques qu'elle encourait, et était prête à en payer le prix. Mais elle ne voulait pas que cela retombe sur sa fille ni sa mère vampirique. Cette dernière était vraiment furieuse contre elle. Et alors qu'elle venait d'enfouir sa tête dans le cou de sa fille, Valentine prit Violaine pour la regarder et la conduire dans la pièce d'eau. Adélaïde ne bougea pas. Elle ne put que resserrer ses bras autour d'elle, comblant le trou qu'il y avait contre elle, maintenant que sa fille n'était plus. Et même si le visage de Valentine s'était un peu adouci quand elle avait pris Violaine, elle savait que ce n'était uniquement pour ne pas effrayer encore plus la petite. Et elle avait parfaitement raison. En revenant, Valentine avait les crocs sortis et le visage dur tellement elle était furieuse, et avait dans la main un fouet. Après avoir claqué la porte, elle ordonna à son infante de retirer le haut de ses vêtements afin de découvrir le dos. Ce que fit Adélaïde, en silence puis elle alla se tenir sur le bureau de sa mère et attendit, résignée, la morsure du fouet. Les secondes passaient, et rien n'arriva. Et plus elles passaient, plus Adélaïde était tendue. Au moment où elle se demandait si Valentine était encore là, elle entendit le fouet claqué et poussa un cri de surprise. Mais il n'y avait pas de douleur. Il y eu un deuxième coup de fouet, mais toujours pas de douleur. Puis elle entendit le fouet tombait sur la pierre du sol. Quand elle se retourna pour le regardait, elle ne vit aucune goutte de sang dessus. Elle leva un regard interrogateur envers Valentine.

« Prends ce fouet et ne t'en sépare plus. Et souviens-toi ! Souviens-toi de ce moment ! Souviens-toi que de ce fouet, tu aurais dû être punie pour le crime que tu viens de commettre ! Et souviens-toi que la prochaine fois, ça sera toi qui l'utiliseras pour te punir. Maintenant, va prendre un bain avec ton infante, tu es sale à faire peur. Je vais me débrouiller avec notre ivrogne de toréador qui nous sert de prince pour la suite. Après, vous reviendrez toutes les deux et tu auras la suite de ta punition. »

Adélaïde, confuse, mais soulagée, prit ses affaires et commença à partir quand Valentine cria son nom. Elle fit demi-tour pour prendre le fouet qu'elle avait oublié de prendre et partit plus vite rejoindre sa fille.

Arrivée dans la salle d'eau, Adélaïde vit Violaine qui jouait dans l'eau. Elle la rejoignit très vite pour profiter de ce moment à deux, enfin ensemble. Elle découvrit une enfant joueuse et curieuse qui posait beaucoup de questions. Et pour chaque réponse apporté, il y avait entre deux et dix nouvelles questions. Mais loin d'embêter Adélaïde, cela l'amusait et répondait volontiers. Un peu de joie dans cette nuit ne lui faisait pas de mal. La destruction de son village, qui plus est par le feu, la transformation de sa propre fille, la négociation avec un lupin, affronter sa mère et la punition qui a suivi, tout ça lui avait vidé de ses forces. Et elle devait encore affronter le reste de la coterie et la deuxième partie de la punition de Valentine.

Elle aurait aimé que ce moment mère-fille dure pour l'éternité, mais au bout du compte, elle ne ferait que retarder l'inévitable. Et ça faisait bien une bonne heure qu'elles était toutes les deux dans l'eau. Du coup, elle sortit de la baignoire ainsi que sa fille avant d'utiliser des vêtements trouvés dans l'armoire, chez Jean. En sortant, elles trouvèrent Childebert, un Nosferatu, qui les attendait patiemment en jouant avec une souris. Violaine était fascinée par le rongeur et le vampire lui autorisa à lui caresser en douceur la tête. Cela amusa beaucoup l'enfant. Pendant ce temps, le vampire informa la mère qu'il prendra en charge la plus jeune pendant qu'Adélaïde devait voir sa dame. La jeune mère dit au revoir à sa fille en lui faisant un câlin et en promettant de vite revenir, même si, elle se souvenait que la dernière fois qu'elle avait prononcé ces mots, elle avait disparu à jamais. C'est donc triste, mais résolue à subir la punition jusqu'au bout qu'elle alla voir sa mère. En ouvrant la porte, elle la vit en train d'écrire un courrier, sûrement pour Luc qui lui avait demandé un renseigner pour le Prince de Paris et donc le dirigeant des vampire de la France vampirique. Sur la table, il y avait aussi un énorme tas de feuilles de papier, une plume, un encrier et un énorme codex. Sans levé le nez de sa correspondance, Valentine donna les consignes.

« Il me semble qu'on t'a appris à lire et à écrire ici. Et bien, tu écriras deux-cents fois « Il est strictement interdit d'infanter sans la permission de son prince et il est strictement interdit d'infanter des enfants ». Et si la graphie ne me plaît pas, tu recommenceras autant de fois que tu as raté ta phrase. Et quand ça sera fini, tu recopieras une fois toutes les lois de la coterie pour te les mettre en tête. Et tu y passeras autant de temps qu'il faudra.  
\- Mais, Valentine...  
\- Quoi ? Tu préfères la mort ?  
\- Non ! Non ! Répondit précipitamment Violaine. Mais je veux dire, j'ai appris à écrire avec un fusain, pas à la plume. Cela devait venir plus tard.  
\- Et bien ça aura l'intérêt de t'entraîner. Maintenant, assis-toi et écris ! Et je ne veux plus t'entendre sauf si tu as une question sur la signification d'une de nos lois. »

L'écriture à la plume se révéla plus difficile qu'Adélaïde ne l'aurait cru. Quand le ciel commença à rosir, elle n'avait produit aucune phrase pouvant satisfaire Valentine. Elle le savait... Elle devra recommencer le soir-même. Mais une fois dans sa chambre, elle vit que dans son lit, il y avait sa fille. Au moins, il y avait ce petit rayon de lune qui l'accompagnait.

À son réveil, elle regarda un temps sa fille qui dormait tel un ange aux cheveux noirs. Mais arrêta quand elle entendit frapper à sa porte. Elle enfila quelque chose rapidement et vit que c'était Childebert et Valentine. Le premier allait prendre en charge encore une fois Violaine et il en profitera pour lui apprendre à lire, écrire, les mathématiques et la géométrie si la plus jeune voulait bien, pendant qu'Adélaïde ferait sa punition. La jeune femme accepta et partit réveillé son infante. Après lui avoir fait un bisou et un câlin, elle l'aida à s'habiller et lui expliqua qu'elle avait un travail à faire durant la nuit, et qu'elle, Violaine, devra rester auprès du gentil nosferatu qui lui apprendrait plein de chose. La plus jeune était particulièrement contente et après un dernier bisou sur la joue d'Adélaïde partit dans les bras du gentil vampire. Puis Adélaïde partit recommencer les séances d'écriture pendant que Valentine s'occupait de la paperasse de la coterie et des finances à la place de Childebert pour que ce dernier puisse s'occuper de Violaine. De temps en temps, sa mère lui donnait un verre de sang pour la nourrir, mais jamais les lignes ne lui plaisait. Et les nuits s'enchaînèrent. Il fallut un bon mois à Adélaïde pour finir tout son travail. Elle avait appris beaucoup sur l'utilisation et l'entretien de la plume, la fabrication de l'encre qu'elle avait du faire et sur les lois de la coterie. Le travail s'est fait dans le calme, sauf la deuxième nuit. Cette nuit-là, on ne sait trop comment, Lothaire, le Prince de cette coterie, avait découvert la présence, mais surtout l'existence de Violaine. Il débarqua, furieux, dans l'office qu'occuper à ce moment-là Valentine et son infante. Cette dernière fut d'ailleurs surprise par le vacarme et renversa l'encrier sur sa page. Elle en fut désespérée. Elle était sûr qu'il y avait au moins une phrase qui aurait plu à sa mère. Mais maintenant c'était foutu.

« Mon Prince, accueillit Valentine en se levant. Que nous vaut cet honneur ?  
\- Qui a fait ça ? Hurla d'une voix pâteuse le vampire avant de se prendre la tête suite à des douleurs.  
\- Quoi donc, mon Prince ? Répondit innocemment Valentine.  
\- Qui a osé infanter une enfant et sans mon autorisation ? Reprit Lothaire en chuchotant de manière qui se voulait menaçant.  
\- Je ne sais pas, mon Prince, continua le plus calmement du monde la vampire. La seule enfant que je sais être ici est l'infant que vous avez exceptionnellement autorisé à Adélaïde.  
\- Pardon ? Quelle est donc encore cette histoire ? Cracha Lothaire.  
\- Mon Prince ? Avez-vous oublié ? Il y a plusieurs nuits de cela, vous avez autorisé Adélaïde, ici présente, à infanter sa fille Violaine, et ce, dans le but de la protéger contre la maladie qui ravage nos contrées. Mais bien sûr, ceci si ses parents décèdent avant que la petite ne soit malade. Or, cela s'est réalisé la nuit dernière.  
\- Je n'ai jamais autorisé cela ! Qu'essayes-tu de faire, sorcière ?  
\- Mais, mon Prince, continua, contrite et contrariée la malkavienne, vous nous avez pourtant donner une autorisation signée et avec votre sceau. Je peux vous la sortir si vous la voulez.  
\- Je n'ai rien signé !  
\- Le voilà, mon Prince » 

Valentine tendit un parchemin, avec un air content et sûr d'elle. Le toréador l'étudia de longues minutes pour y desceller la moindre erreur, le moindre vice de procédure, le moindre signe de falsification. Mais ne trouva rien. Pendant ce temps, Adélaïde, morte d'inquiétude, passait son temps à regarder alternativement sa dame et son prince en attendant que le verdict tombe, s'attendant à tout moment à devoir plaider sa cause pour que sa mère et sa fille ne subissent pas ses erreurs et que si chasse au sang il y a, seule elle soit pourchassée puis tuée. Valentine, elle, paraissait sûre d'elle. Après tout, elle avait l'avait l'habitude de faire les contrats pour la coterie, maniaque comme elle était, elle ne laissait jamais aucune ombre en leur défaveur. Pour finir, ne voulant pas s'avouer vaincu ou avouer qu'il avait oublié ce moment, Lothaire retourna sa veste en prétendant qu'il le savait parfaitement et que ce n'était que pour tester son efficacité, avant de partir, draper dans sa dignité. Plusieurs minutes après qu'il soit parti, Valentine éclata de rire, satisfaite de son coup.

« Mais... demanda, peu sûre d'elle et totalement incrédule, Adélaïde, comment as-tu fait ça ? Il est impossible qu'il est pu signer un tel contrat, surtout avec des termes aussi spécifique, alors que j'en ai parlé à personne.  
\- Ma chère infante, tu apprendras que pour survivre, il faut connaître son adversaire et donc l'observer et l'étudier attentivement avant. Notre cher « prince » signe à peu près tout ce qu'on lui dit quand il est soul. Or, en ce moment, à cause de la guerre, l'art qu'il adore ne se développe pas aussi bien qu'il le voudrait. Et pire encore, une rivale à lui, qui est en admiration devant l'art de la Guerre, au contraire, se porte très bien. De ce fait, il boit beaucoup de sang alcoolisé. Mais je te préviens, je ne pourrais pas rejouer cette comédie avant très longtemps. Il boit beaucoup, et est souvent ivre mort, mais il a une meilleure mémoire qu'il ne pense. Est-ce bien clair ?  
\- Oui ! Oui ! » Répondit avec empressement Adélaïde avant de repartir à ses lignes.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 4 : C'est dans notre première maison que l'on apprend

Le mois de punition fini, Adélaïde se retrouva libre. Mais une certaine routine s'était plus ou moins installée. Violaine apprenait auprès de Childebert, et parfois Lothaire lui apprenait à dessiner, pendant que Valentine s'occupait des contrats et des comptes de la coterie. Mais, de ce fait, elle n'avait plus le temps de gagner de l'argent avec son travail de serveuse. Alors Adélaïde prit sa place dans la taverne humaine. Elle était travailleuse et souriante et en forme toute la nuit, contrairement aux autres serveuses qui étaient humaines, même si elle ne pouvait pas dire la raison à cela, pour garder le Grand Secret, la Mascarade. En plus, elle n'était vraiment pas moche à regarder. Mais le salaire était mince. Alors, certes, elle n'avait pas la pitance à payer, cependant elle payait les taxes de la coterie pour Valentine, Violaine et elle-même. Et si elle arrivait à mettre quelques deniers de côté, c'était un miracle. Mais voir, au petit matin, sa fille qui lui racontait tout ce qu'elle avait appris durant la nuit et la voir avec plein d'étoile dans les yeux la rendait pleine de joie. Et au bout d'un moment, elle voulut, elle aussi, apprendre. Alors, comme sa fille, elle suivit les cours de Childebert, en échange de services. Mais rapidement, cela ne lui suffisait plus. Certes, elle aimait ce qu'elle apprenait, mais elle n'arrivait pas à voir toute les implications, le concret derrière, et c'est ce qui lui manquait le plus. Alors, elle se tourna vers Hella, la Tzimisce de la coterie, pour connaître plus de chose sur le corps humain et vampirique, éventuellement pour connaître plus de chose en alchimie, en magie, en plantes, bref, tout ce qu'elle pourrait apprendre auprès d'elle. Mais Hella demanda en échange de pouvoir faire des expériences sur son corps, ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas accepter. Et Adélaïde ne pouvait pas non plus s'occuper de son travail à sa place, de par ses manques de connaissances pour tout ce qui touchait l'armée, la guerre et l'espionnage. Alors, en suivant les conseils de Valentine, Adélaïde étudia Hella pour savoir avec quoi elle pourrait la payer.

Un mois passa en l'observant attentivement. Mais elle n'avait pas la moindre idée. Et alors qu'elle allait abandonné en se demandant si les expériences de sa future tutrice étaient douloureux, une missive lui arriva. Elle provenait de Pierre qui attendait toujours des nouvelles d'Adélaïde pour pouvoir s'installer sur la place du village, et lui rappela de façon plus ou moins subtile et dissimuler ce qu'il pouvait coûter si elle ne respectait pas leur promesse. La vampire se maudit. Avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé, elle avait totalement oublié cette discussion avec son beau-père. Laissant Hella pour le moment, elle fila dans les quartiers de Lothaire pour parler de l'affaire. Ce dernier était en train de faire faire un travail sur les proportions à Violaine. Mais surtout, c'était une nuit où Lothaire était sobre, ce qui était heureux avec sa fille à côté. Mais cela n'allait pas l'aider dans son affaire. Elle fit une rapide prière pour qu'il soit dans un bon jour. La première qui la vit entrer fut la plus jeune des vampire qui l'accueillit en disant le prénom de sa mère en étant très contente. Adélaïde s'était vite rendue compte que les seules fois où Violaine l'appelait « maman » c'était lors de sa transformation ou quand l'une des deux ou les deux étaient en danger. Le reste du temps, « maman » était pour désigner Madeleine. Et même si cela la peinait, elle comprenait la raison. Après tout, cette « maman » avait élevé sa fille pendant neuf ans. Qu'est-ce que deux mois à être à peine présente à côté de ça ?

« Mon Seigneur ? Commença timidement la jeune femme.  
\- Qui a-t-il, Adélaïde ? Demanda noblement Lothaire  
\- Ah ? Pensa Adélaïde. Au moins, il a utilisé mon prénom, c'est peut-être un signe de chance.  
\- Et bien ? Qui a-t-il ? S'impatienta le prince  
\- Oui, veillez m'excuser mon Prince. J'aurai une requête à vous soumettre. J'ai entendu dire qu'au village, de nombreux produits n'étaient pas disponible, ce qui peut être dommageable aux humains.  
\- Au Bétail, tu veux dire ? La reprit Lothaire  
\- Oui, bien sûr, mon Seigneur. Je disais donc, ce qui peut être dommageable au Bétail. Or, je connais un marchand qui souhaite installer son étale d'itinérante dans notre village.  
\- Et bien ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu aurais besoin de moi pour mettre en place tout ça.  
\- Bien sûr. Mais, mon Prince...  
\- Quoi encore ? Abrège !  
\- Si je connais bien ce marchand, c'est parce que cet homme est mon beau-père et c'est... Un lupin.  
\- Oh ! S'exclame Violaine avant que le toréador réalisa la nouvelle qui venait de tomber. Papy va venir au village ? S'il vous plaît, tu peux l'autoriser à rester, mon Prince ? »

Devant la tête choquée de Lothaire suite à ce changement entre le vouvoiement et le tutoiement de Violaine et l'enthousiasme de sa fille, Adélaïde eut beaucoup de mal à retenir un petit rire. Elle se dit que finalement, heureusement qu'il y avait sa fille. Personne n'arrivait à résister devant sa bouille adorable quand elle voulait quelque chose. C'est d'ailleurs comme ça qu'elle avait réussi à avoir des cours gratuitement.

« Jeune fille, déclara Lothaire à Violaine, il va falloir qu'on revoit votre manière de vous exprimez. Quant à toi Adélaïde, te rends-tu compte de ce que tu me demandes ?  
\- Je le sais, mon Seigneur. Mais j'ai réussi à avoir sa parole qu'il ne nous attaquerait pas. Comprenez que ce qu'il veut est uniquement de revoir sa petite-fille, ici présente et non pas de nous voir détruits. Ainsi, nous sommes gagnants à tous les tableaux : notre village va prospérer grâce au commerce, nous avons un lupin qui nous est redevable de faire, en partie, sa richesse et de lui permette de voir sa famille et ainsi, nous tenons les autres lupins loin de nous, vu qu'il protégera sa petite-fille adorée par-dessus tout. Or avec un village prospère, nous aurons un meilleur sang et votre réputation va augmenter. Et le village attira plus de Bétail, donc elle se transformera en ville, conduisant à une augmentation de la quantité et de la qualité du sang disponible, mais aussi sur sa diversité, l'Art pourra mieux prospérer grâce à l'augmentation du nombre d'artistes présents. Et tout cela sera uniquement grâce à vous »

Pour réussir à convaincre un toréador, il faut savoir jouer sur ses points faibles : l'Art et leur ego démesuré. Au final, le mois de punition avec Valentine, lui aura apprit plus qu'Adélaïde ne l'avait imaginé.

« Pourquoi pas, répondit dit Lothaire pensif, mais je veux le voir et qu'on passe un accord ensemble. Et son commerce ne sera validé qu'après qu'il ait accepté nos conditions.  
\- Mais certainement, mon Seigneur. Quand désirez-vous mettre en place cette rencontre ?  
\- Demain soir à minuit. Et gare à lui et à toi, s'il est en retard.  
\- Certainement, mon Prince. Merci de m'avoir reçue et écoutée. » Déclara Adélaïde humblement avant de partir.

Une fois plus loin dans le couloir, elle fit attention à ce qu'elle soit bien seule avant de s'asseoir au sol, tremblante. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que cela se passerait aussi facilement. Elle bénit le ciel de la présence de sa fille à ce moment-là. Elle se demanda même si, durant la rencontre entre le vampire et le lupin, elle n'allait pas les laisse seuls avec Violaine pour faire arbitre. Les hommes seront probablement plus calme en sa présence. Et Lothaire la verra comme un point de pression et Pierre comme une excuse possible au chantage, le tout en devant rester poli face à une enfant de neuf ans. Une fois le contrôle de son corps retrouvé, elle alla directement prévenir son beau-père qui se trouvait dans les bois. Pas très content d'avoir attendu pour au final devoir négocier lui-même, Pierre reconnut quand même que ce n'était pas trop mal. Et il promit qu'il serait à l'heure.

Et ce fut le cas. La rencontre entre les deux se fit devant la ferme fortifiée qui abritait tous les vampires afin d'offrir un lieu neutre. Et si il n'y avait que le toréador, le lupin et la plus jeune des malkaviennes de visible, tout le reste de la coterie était caché, ça et là pour voir comment cela se passerait. Adélaïde devina même la présence de Mathieu, son beau-frère, grâce à ses pouvoirs, dans un coin, pas très loin du lieu de discussion. Tout le monde était tendu. L'accord aurait déjà pu être signé vu ce qui était demandé de part et d'autre, alors pourquoi cette confrontation ? Les vampires pensaient que c'était pour que Lothaire puisse parader en déclarant qu'il avait tout fait pour son territoire. Mais un mot de travers, et il pourrait bien disparaître. Et autant, c'était les autres vampires qui travaillaient réellement pour le bien de la coterie, Lothaire faisait surtout la figure publique, autant, ils n'avaient pas le plus gros des embrouilles quand cela se passait mal. Alors oui, tout le monde donner du « mon Prince » de façon hypocrite, mais tout le monde y était gagnant : Lothaire avait un ego surdimensionné et les autres vampires pouvaient faire fonctionner la maison sans avoir les ennuies. Ainsi, personne ne voulait remplacer le toréador ou le voir remplacer par un inconnu. Surtout pas Hella qui n'aurait, en théorie, pas dû intégrer cette coterie et qui pouvait être soupçonné d'espionnage à cause de son appartenance au clan des Démons. Alors tout le monde était tendu. Tous les vampires qui étaient cachés priaient pour que leur prince ne fasse pas rater une rencontre qui était gagné d'avance.

Devant la ferme donc, il y avait une table et de part et d'autre se trouvait une chaise. Et sur un des côtés de libre, un tabouret avec plein de coussin pour que Violaine soit à la hauteur des adultes. Sur les chaise, Pierre et Lothaire. Lupin et Vampire. Se regardant en chien de faïence. On pouvait presque voir les éclaires. Et entre les deux, il y avait aussi Violaine. La plus jeune vampire se demandait bien ce qu'elle pouvait faire ici. Alors elle regarda alternativement son grand-père et le chef de sa nouvelle famille. Mais, il ne se passait rien. Adélaïde lui avait dit de tout faire pour éviter que les deux hommes ne s'entre-tuent. Pour le moment c'était bon, mais elle s'ennuyait. Elle voyait le nécessaire pour écrire, face aux deux autres, mais on lui avait dit que c'était très important, donc elle ne voulait pas y toucher. En regardant de part et d'autre, autour d'elle, elle vit soudain, au sol, un morceau de charbon. Elle le prit, s'avachit sur la table et commença à dessiner en attendant qu'il se passe quelque chose. Il s'écoula encore cinq minutes pendant lesquelles elle dessinait sans se rendre compte que les deux adultes, et les autres au loin, la regardaient faire.

« Tu dessines bien, mon trésor, dit Pierre après s'être raclé la gorge.  
\- Merci papy, répondit fièrement Violaine. C'est Lothaire qui m'a appris.  
\- Et tu te plais bien ici ? Demanda le Prince.  
\- Oh oui ! Beaucoup, continua la plus jeune en dessinant  
\- Et il ne te manque rien ? Questionna le lupin, soucieux du bien-être de sa petite-fille.  
\- Non. Tout le monde est très gentil avec moi. J'ai appris à lire, et à compter aussi. J'ai découvert plein d'histoire comme celle d'Ulysse. Mais, papy,... tu vas revenir quand après ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, ma puce. Tout dépend de ce que décide le vampire.  
\- Tu aimerais le voir souvent ton grand-père ? Interrogea Lothaire.  
\- Oh oui ! Il est gentil avec moi et il apporte toujours plein de surprise dans sa charrette. Et puis, quand il est là, il y a aussi tonton Mathieu. Et tonton Mathieu, il est rigolo. Quand il vient, il me porte sur ses épaules et il me sert de cheval et il trotte tout autour de la place en me portant. »  
Il était rare de voir une petite vampire aussi pétillante, aussi pleine de vie. Et Violaine maîtrisait cet art d'obtenir ce qu'elle voulait en était toute mignonne. Adélaïde était persuadée que sa fille ne savait même pas qu'elle avait ce don. Lothaire, lui, n'était pas insensible à ce charme. Il prit le contrat qu'avait préparé Valentine, et le signa avant de le passer au loup-garou. Pierre, en bon marchand, lut attentivement ce qui était proposé avant de regarder sa petite-fille qui souriait de toutes ses dents d'enfant. Puis le signa. Tous les vampires dans la ferme poussèrent un immense soupir de soulagement et félicitèrent sincèrement Adélaïde pour son idée d'avoir demandé à Violaine de faire l'arbitre. Bien sûr, tout le monde félicita, faussement, Lothaire pour son travail accomplit. Il était heureux comme un coq. Mais, étrangement, ce fut Violaine qui reçut des cadeaux dans les nuits avenirs.

Hella accepta de donner des cours à Adélaïde vu son ingéniosité pour la négociation. Et les cours furent intenses. Elle n'épargna rien à Adélaïde. En effet, la malkavienne fit une dissection humaine, dans le plus grand des secrets. Elle passa ce cours à réciter des prières mentalement pour se faire pardonner et à tenter de ne pas vriller. Et quand elle eut fini sa tâche, elle se tourna, fièrement vers la tzimisce pour qu'elle puisse examiner son travail. Mais ce dernier ne fut pas au goût de la démone qui annonça que c'était plus que brouillon, que plusieurs des organes étaient percés, rendant leur étude impossible. Adélaïde crut qu'elle allait pleurer quand Hella lui dit qu'elle n'avait plus qu'à remettre le cadavre dans sa tombe et qu'elle recommencerait la nuit suivante.

Et elle recommença, encore et encore. Au moment de se coucher, Adélaïde était épuisée. Entre la taverne, les cours et les moments où elle discutait avec Ernold, un gangrel, pour s'occuper des autres conditions que son lupin de beau-père lui avait imposé, elle n'avait plus beaucoup de temps pour elle. Et pourtant, elle arrivait à avoir des moments pour sa fille. Parfois, elles se retrouvaient en cours, même durant les cours d'Hella. Très vite, les vampires comprirent qu'elles avaient toutes les deux soif de connaissances. Mais de façon différentes pour autant. Violaine voulait tout savoir sur tout. Et les réponses du type « parce que » ou « C'est tel ou tel entité qui l'a fait » ne la satisfaisait pas la moins du monde. Adélaïde, elle, c'était surtout le côté pratique, technique qui l'intéressait. Comment on faisait ça, et pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'on pouvait mettre en place pour améliorer le rendement, la qualité, les condition de travail, et encore bien d'autres choses. En parallèle, Adélaïde apprit aussi beaucoup sur sa famille vampirique. La vieille peau qu'avait mentionné Valentine, il y a une vie de cela, était en fait le sire de Valentine et de Luc. Sire qui est en froid avec Valentine. Et de ce fait, Luc était l'oncle d'Adélaïde, dans son esprit.

Comme l'avait dit Adélaïde, mais pas forcément pour les raisons évoquées, le village se mit à prospérer. Un subtile équilibre entre humain et nature s'était mis en place ce qui permettait de combler les besoins humains sans détruire la nature qui peut ainsi continuait à vivre tranquillement. Et cela permettait aux humains de trouver des richesses qu'ils pouvaient utiliser pour se développer. Pierre, puis ses descendants apportèrent ce qu'il manquait et le village devint peu à peu une petite ville pendant que les décennies passaient. Violaine était toujours aussi heureuse quand les d'Aborville arrivaient. Tous marchands. Tous lupins. Mais l'accord qui avait été signé entre Pierre et Lothaire les protéger toujours. Et la famille lupin grandit et s'agrandit en ayant des liens très étroit avec Adélaïde et sa fille. Ce n'était un secret pour aucun des d'Aborville qui elles étaient et ce qu'elles étaient. Mais aussi, ce qu'elles avaient fait. Et même si, en théorie les lupins et les vampires étaient ennemis, il y avait une sorte de trêves, d'exception, avec la branche familiale vampirique. Et elle ne tenait qu'à deux choses : la joie de Violaine quand elle voyait sa famille loup, comme elle avait fini par les appeler, et le travail qu'avait mis en place Adélaïde.

La petite ville était étrangement épargnée par les famines, n'était que légèrement toucher que durant les très grosses disettes. Et hors des plus grosses routes commerciales, excepté celle des d'Aborville, la ville était peu touché par les épidémies, une fois la guerre de Cent Ans finie. La coterie prospéra donc et commençait à avoir une bonne réputation dans la France vampirique. Et bien sûr, Lothaire disait tout le temps que c'était grâce à lui, ce qui faisait à chaque fois lever les yeux des autres caïnites quand ils étaient dans son dos. Chacun faisait sa part. Même Adélaïde qui avait fini par faire la liaison entre les trois espèces présentes en ville.

L'avantage de cette situation fut l'apport de plus en plus importante de livres, surtout depuis que Gutenberg avait mis au point sa presse. Adélaïde se constitua petit à petit une bibliothèque digne d'un roi. Et cela, même si toutes ses économies y passèrent. Évidemment, elle laissait sa fille y accéder. Mais aussi les autres vampires s'ils le voulaient. Puis, alors qu'elle faisait un échange de livre avec Hella, Adélaïde eut une idée un peu folle. Elle ne pouvait plus vraiment apparaître pendant un temps dans la ville, car même si les décennies passaient, elle ne changeait pas du tout. De ce fait, elle ne pouvait plus travailler et donc avoir de l'argent par ce moyen. Mais l'idée était la suivante : pourquoi ne pas acheter une maison et la louer à des humains. Il y avait de plus en plus de monde et peu de logement, mais surtout, il y avait des personnes qui ne pouvaient se permettre de faire construire une maison et donc, devait dormir dehors. Alors elle regarda ce qu'elle avait comme économie et désespéra. C'était très loin d'être suffisant. Mais elle était persuadée qu'elle devait le faire. Pour le bien des humains, et pour le bien de sa famille. Alors elle emprunta de l'argent aux autres vampires. Contre des services, contre des faveurs, contre un futur remboursement avec les intérêts, la vente de certains de ces livres, même ceux qu'elle avait récupéré dans son village d'enfance, ou d'autres choses. Mais elle réussit à avoir la somme et acheta une maison qui ne trouvait pas de repreneur car elle était en mauvaise état. Et malgré son emploi du temps plus que chargé, elle décida de la reconstruire elle-même. Quelques goules de la coterie l'aidèrent, grâce à leur connaissance. Parfois un lupin décida de donner un coup de main durant la journée et tout ça, sans que cela soit demandé par Adélaïde. Mais combien de catastrophes ont été éviter de justesse ? Personne ne le savait vraiment. Car têtue comme une mule, Adélaïde essayait d'avance le plus qu'elle pouvait, dormant parfois sur place, dans un coin sombre. Mais combien de fois, une goule ou un lupin avait été arrêté à la dernière seconde avant qu'il n'ouvre la mauvaise porte et que la vampire ne tombe en cendre ? Combien de fois Adélaïde a été vertement réprimandé à cause de ça ? Mais cela ne l'arrêta pas. Et rapidement, la maison fut prête. Le loyer était bas, mais suffisant pour Adélaïde et quand les humains ne pouvaient pas payer avec de l'argent, elle acceptait d'autres versements tel que des objets, surtout des livres, mais aussi de la nourriture qu'elle revendait aux d'Aborville. Avec l'argent reçu, elle remboursa ses dettes et finit même par en avoir assez pour acheter une autre maison et recommencer l'opération. Au fils des décennies, elle eut quelques maisons et immeubles à faibles loyers en ville qui lui permettait de ne plus avoir de problèmes financiers.

Au printemps 1609, Adélaïde reçut même l'autorisation de la part de Lothaire, mais surtout de la part de Valentine, pour voyager pendant un temps. Elle avait été étreinte, il y a cent quatre-vingt-sept ans de cela et jamais elle n'avait voyagé. Elle en avait marre de ne voir le monde extérieur qu'à travers les récits des autres d'Aborvilles et des livres. Alors, elle prit une partie de ses affaires, sa fille et partit voir le monde. Quand elles arrivèrent à Cherbourg, tout les impressionna. Elles n'avaient jamais vu une ville aussi grande, ni de port. Elles virent pour la première fois des navires de toutes tailles et de toutes formes, la mer et les mouettes. Elles y logèrent quelques jours, mais tous les soirs, elles regardaient les marins qui partaient dans les tavernes, et le matin, avant que le jour ne se lève, voyaient les pécheurs qui partaient chercher le poisson du jour. Par une rencontre heureuse dans ce port, elles rencontrèrent un vampire un peu philosophe mais qui n'avait pas hésité à jouer des muscles contre des marins ivres qui allaient agressé les deux malkaviennes, avant qu'il ne sache qui elles étaient. Le brujah se présenta sous le nom de Jean et il avait pour projet de partir pour la jeune ville du Québec qui avait régulièrement des attaques d'iroquois. Pourquoi Québec spécifiquement ? Et bien, raconta-t-il, il avait connu ces côtés quand, jeune mousse, il avait embarqué à côté de Jacques Cartier. Il avait envie de voir comment cela avait évolue depuis le temps.

« Oh mais ça a l'air merveilleux ! S'exclama Adélaïde. Pourrions-nous vous suivre ? Cela te plairait Violaine ?  
\- Oui ! Répondit avec enthousiasme la plus jeune.  
\- Ola mes dames. Je n'ai jamais dit que je vous emmènerais. Et puis, les conditions de voyage sont rudes, cela ne conviendrait pas à de frêles vampires comme vous, rétorqua Jean, sans n'avoir rien perdu sa jovialité.  
\- Messire Jean, répondit Adélaïde. Je ne sais pas comment vous nous voyez, mais je peux vous assurer que nous sommes plus forte que vous ne semblez le croire.  
\- Je ne demande qu'à le voir, dame Adélaïde.  
\- Ne prenez pas ce ton de défi, messire Jean, continua la malkavienne amusée par la tournure que prenait la conversation, vous pourriez être surpris.  
\- Et bien, _dame Adélaïde_, que diriez-vous d'un petit combat en toute amitié, sans pouvoir et sans arme ?  
\- Et bien, _messire Jean_, je ne sais pas si je serai à la hauteur, mais j'accepte, si, dans le cas où je perds cette manche, je demande de faire la revanche avec l'arme de mon choix, en ayant, vous aussi, une arme blanche, bien entendu.  
\- Alors, soit. Je vous laisse attaquer.  
\- Allez, Adé ! » Encouragea Violaine

Après avoir posé ses sacs et tout ce qui pouvait la gêner aux pieds de Violaine, la malkavienne fonça sur le brujah qui ne semblait pourtant pas si musclé que ça. Cependant, il la prit comme un sac à patate et la jeta dans l'eau. Ce qui faisait rire Jean, mais beaucoup moins Adélaïde qui se débattait dans la mer, froide, et qui coulait de plus en plus à cause du poids de ses vêtements qui s'imprégnaient d'eau. Quand elle en eut jusqu'au nez et que sa fille commençait à paniquer, Jean la prit par le bras pour la sortir de là, comme si elle ne pesait rien. Elle rassura sa fille comme elle put, pendant que Jean demanda aux badauds de partir très loin. Quand il revint, Adé commença à parler.

« Bien, un point pour vous, Jean. Et comme vous me l'avez autorisé, je réclame une deuxième manche  
\- Certainement, Adélaïde. Je vous laisse prendre votre arme, même si je ne la vois pas. Je vous annonce que je vais utiliser ma rapière, même si j'ai une nette préférence pour le combats à mains nues.  
\- J'entends. Mais avant cela, je veux demande de m'excuser pour la tenue que je vais adopter. Par votre faute, mes vêtements sont gorgés d'eau et me déplacer est malaisé. Donc pour plus d'égalité, je vais les enlever. » 

Et avant que Jean n'est pu protester, Adélaïde commença à enlever son haut et sa jupe et autres vêtements pour ne restait qu'en chemise, corset, pantalon et chaussures. Et de son corset, Adélaïde détacha son fouet.

« Voilà qui est fait. Tout va bien, Jean ? Interrogea, inquiète Adélaïde qui voyait ce denier se cachait les yeux.  
\- Fort bien, répondit embarrassé Jean. C'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude de voir le corps des femmes.  
\- Voyons... Nous sommes comme les hommes sur beaucoup de point. Deux bras, deux jambes, une tête et un torse. Alors, regardez-moi, je refuse de combattre quelqu'un qui ne peut pas se défendre »

Jean enleva alors sa main devant les yeux et vit la jeune femme, le fouet déployait, prête à attaquer. Il vit aussi, à travers sa chemise devenue translucide, de longues et fines cicatrices sur les bras et les épaules.

« Voilà qui est bien mieux, déclara Adélaïde. Vous m'avez fait l'honneur d'attaquer en premier. Je vous retourne donc la politesse.  
\- Merci. Mais, hésita Jean, puis-je vous demander ?  
\- Quoi donc ?  
\- Ces cicatrices, … Comment une jeune femme comme vous pouvez en avoir autant ? Dans les différentes cours que j'ai pu fréquenté par obligation, j'ai cru entendre que vous ne faisiez que de la négociation entre le Bétail et nous. Rien qui ne puisse supposer que vous vous battiez et donc ayez de tel marques  
\- On parle de moi dans les cours vampires ?  
\- On parle de votre coterie, surtout.  
\- Et bien. Je suis étonnée. Et pour vous répondre, ce ne sont pas des marques de bataille, mais de punition.  
\- Mais qui ose vous les infligez ? Demanda, indigné, Jean.  
\- Moi-même. » Répondit le plus naturellement Adélaïde

Le vampire regarda son adversaire avec étonnement, comme si elle était folle de s'infliger ce genre de traitement. Puis, il secoua la tête. Il avait en face de lui une membre du clan des Fous, bien sûr qu'elle était dérangée. Mais il l'avait oublié, un temps, face à sa normalité apparente. Il regarda de nouveau la jeune femme. Elle se tenait droite comme un i, son bras droit levé, son fouet dans le dos, totalement ouverte à l'attaque. Et même si elle avait un air sûr, elle semblait vulnérable. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de le blesser. Alors, il décida qu'il allait juste pointé sa rapière sur le corset, histoire de lui faire peur, mais sans plus. Cependant, il devait se concentrer pour que, pour une fois, il ne se laisse pas envahir par l'excitation du combat. Certes, tuer une vampire en la piquant, à la rapière, dans l'estomac, c'était compliqué. Mais ça ferait quand même désordre. Déjà qu'il l'avait plus ou moins laisser se noyer juste avant... Alors, Jean se concentra. Fit un pas en avant. Et un grande douleur se fit sentir dans sa main droite au point qu'il dut lâcher son arme. Le fouet avait claqué avant qu'il n'ait pu attaquer. Et Adélaïde ne semblait ne pas avoir bougé. Elle avait toujours son bras levé, le visage neutre. Quand Jean se pencha pour reprendre son arme, le fouet claqua de nouveau, l'obligeant à reculer. Le combattant fronça les yeux. Quand il avança sa main, le fouet claqua de nouveau. Adélaïde avançait doucement mais sûrement vers la rapière, obligeant Jean à reculer. Et petit à petit, coup de fouet après coup de fouet, Adélaïde arriva au niveau de la rapière et la récupéra.

« Et bien, messire Jean, déclara, amusée, Adélaïde, je vous propose que l'on s'arrête ici. A moins que vous ne voulez aussi affronter Violaine. Mais je vous préviens, elle est redoutable.  
\- Je pense que j'ai la preuve que vous savez vous débrouiller. Il n'y a pas de problème.  
\- Alors, ami brujah, quand partons-nous ? Demanda Adélaïde en rendant la rapière et rangeant son fouet.  
\- La flotte part tôt ce matin. Il ne vous reste donc plus beaucoup de temps pour faire des réserves de sang. Sur le navire, préférez les rats. Nous seront sur des bâtiments différents vous et moi, afin de ne pas trop fatigués les marins. Si je vous donne rendez-vous ici dans trois heures, cela vous laisse assez de temps pour vous préparez ?  
\- Suffisamment je pense. Contente, ma chérie ? On va partie voir la Nouvelle-France.  
\- Oui ! » S'exclame Violaine toute excitée et en applaudissant.

La plus jeune commença même à partir vers le lieu où elles logeaient pendant que sa mère remerciait chaleureusement leur nouvel ami. Bien sûr, elles reçurent d'autres règles comme le fait de ne pas se faire voir par les marins, déjà car elles voyageaient clandestinement, même si le capitaine allait être au courant, mais surtout parce des femmes à bord portaient malheur et qu'il n'y a pas plus superstitieux qu'un marin. Elles ne devaient donc pas sortir, même durant la nuit. Il y avait toujours quelqu'un quelque part. D'autant plus que c'était une flotte de militaire qui partait. Il décrivit aussi sommairement les plans des navires pour qu'Adélaïde puisse se déplacer le plus facilement et le plus rapidement possible, si besoin était. Adélaïde prit note de tout cela et partie rattraper sa fille pour se préparer. Elles furent, trois heures plus tard au point de rendez-vous et embarquèrent, dans le plus grand des secrets, pour la ville de Québec.

Les deux mois que durèrent la traversé furent longs et éprouvants, même pour les vampires. Devoir se cacher quand les hommes se levaient en plein nuit à cause du mal de mer ou autre, espérer que le capitaine du bâtiment avait bien protéger leur caisse durant les journées et par dessus tout l'inactivité. Tout cela mit à rude épreuve les nerfs des deux femmes. Adélaïde avait, bien sûr, prit quelques livres, mais assez rapidement, Violaine et elle-même auraient pu les réciter de mémoire. La petite vampire avait trouvé un crayon, et pendant un temps, elles purent jouer ensemble. Mais, même le crayon eut des limites. Et Adélaïde était persuadée que les hommes à bord commençaient à avoir peur car, pour eux, des symboles mystiques étaient apparu comme par enchantement dans le navire. Elles durent donc arrêter et recommencèrent à s'ennuyer. Heureusement, au bout de 59 jours, la terre apparut au loin. Encore une journée ou deux, et elles seront à quais.

Mais avec la terre, des navires anglais apparurent aussi. Et même si on était en pleine nuit, la bataille entre les deux flottes commença. Violaine et Adélaïde se serrèrent dans les bras l'une l'autre, impuissantes face à la fureur des hommes. De temps en temps, elles purent jeter un coup d'œil à l'extérieur via un petit trou dans la coque. Et soudain, avec horreur, elles virent le bâtiment de leur ami coulait. Elles ne purent retenir un cri face à ça. D'un coup, elles le virent remonter à la surface, puis replonger à cause des mouvements de l'eau et des navires. Alors, n'écoutant que son inconscience, Adélaïde décida de le sauver. Aidée par sa fille, elle enleva tout ce qu'elle pouvait, c'est à dire tout sauf la chemise et le pantalon, puis, pendant qu'elles courraient à la surface, de s'attacher un bout autour de la taille et de sauter à l'eau, Violaine tenant l'autre extrémité. Le chaos était tel que peu de gens faisaient attention à elles. Cependant, Adélaïde n'avait jamais appris à nager. Mais elle avait observé les chiens le faire. Alors elle tenta de faire pareil. Le plus important c'était de prendre Jean et espérer de Violaine arrive à tirer le bout. Elle dut déployer des efforts sur-humains pour réussir à arriver près du brujah qui put, enfin, s'accrocher à quelque chose. Ce dernier commençait à être pas mal épuiser par ses efforts, mais c'était pareil pour Adélaïde et rien ne les faisait revenir vers leur navire. Pourtant, entre deux moments où ils coulaient, ils voyaient bien que Violaine tentait de les ramener.

Sur le pont, en effet, la jeune malkavienne surveillait sa mère pour la ramener uniquement lorsqu'elle aurait récupéré Jean. Néanmoins, quand ce fut le moment, Violaine n'arriva pas à tirer le bout à cause de son peu de force. Même si elle tirait de toutes ses forces. Au bout d'un moment, un des soldats fit attention à elle.

« Tête-bleu ! Jura le soldat en attrapant le bras de l'enfant. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, gamine ?  
\- C'est ma maman, répondit Violaine à deux doigts de pleurer. Elle est tombée dans la mer pour sauver mon papa.  
\- Quoi ? » Hurla le soldat en la lâchant pour voir par dessus bord si c'était vrai. 

En voyant, en effet, un homme et une femme se débattant dans l'eau, le soldat hurla à quelques-uns de ses camarades un coup de main pour les remonter. Et pendant ces efforts, la bataille se calma doucement. Une fois de plus, la bonne bouille de Violaine et un petit mensonge allait l'aider à obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Les deux vampires furent remonter sur le pont et la plus jeune se jeta dans les bras de sa mère. Et alors qu'on donnait des couvertures aux deux personnes qui ont fait un plongeon, on appela le capitaine pour lui signaler la présence de passagers clandestins. Les vampires sont certes plus puissants que des humains, mais avec le secret à protéger et le fait de se retrouver entourer de soldats pointant leurs armes sur eux, le capitaine se mettant bien en face d'eux, Violaine était plus qu'impressionnée et serra sa mère pour se protéger. Adélaïde savait qu'elle avait raté à un endroit, et que par sa faute, sa fille se trouvait en danger et qu'elle n'avait pas son fouet pour l'aider. Mais elle était prête à se battre comme une lionne pour la protéger. L'air était comme palpable à cause de la tension. Les hommes étaient à cran à cause de la bataille et Adélaïde n'accepta pas qu'on puisse faire du mal à son enfant. Alors que le capitaine ouvrit la bouche pour commencer à parler, un jeune mousse courut vers lui en hurlant qu'il avait trouver des vêtements de femme et qu'il y avait sûrement une passagère clandestine. Dans un premier temps énervé d'avoir été interrompu, le capitaine fut amusé du décalage qu'il y a entre l'arrivé des informations alors que le navire n'était pas si grand. Il se retourna vers le mousse de façon à ce que ce dernier puisse voit les trois clandestins, sous les rires des soldats. 

« Mon petit, déclara le capitaine, je crois que nous l'avion compris.  
\- Oh, euh... bafouilla le mousse rouge de honte de s'être ridiculisé devant tout le monde, mais aussi parce qu'il voyait une femme en sous-vêtement. Je... Je suis désolée, mon capitaine.  
\- Y a pas d'mal, mon petit. Au moins, vous avez eu un bon réflexe. Vous pouvez laisser les vêtements ici pour que la dame puisse avoir une tenue décente. »

Le mousse s'exécuta, de plus en plus rouge à mesure qu'il s'approchait d'Adélaïde. Et repartit le plus vite possible pour rejoindre son poste. Le capitaine, cependant, se trouvait bien embêter... Il connaissait plus ou moins la nature de ses trois passagers supplémentaires et ne voulait pas s'attirer leur foudre sur lui ou ses hommes. Mais en même temps, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de ne rien faire face à ses hommes. Sous le visage épuisé du jeune homme, il pouvait deviner qu'une fureur grondée et qu'il pouvait attaquer sans trop de problème ses hommes. La femme, elle, avait un air de défi, limite carnassier. Et vu le fouet qui a été retrouvé dans ses affaires, il se dit qu'elle n'était probablement pas sans défense. Il commença même à douter de l'air angélique de la plus jeune. Après tout, elle avait réussi à amadouer un de ses hommes pour faire remonter les deux autres. Reprenant un air confiant, il déclara que c'était inadmissible que des personnes montent sur son navire sans son autorisation, et que, heureusement pour eux, ils arriveraient le lendemain et seront débarqués à Québec. En compensation, cependant, ils devront travailler à l'infirmerie pour aider le médecin de bord, suite à la bataille. Et s'ils trouvaient leur sort injuste, ils devaient savoir qu'ils n'évitaient les fers que parce qu'ils se sont bien tenus durant la traversée. La déclaration faite, il se tourna vers Jean pour voir à quel sauce il allait être mangé, mais vit que ce dernier acquiesça. Ce fut donc un capitaine soulagé, et qui se confondait en excuse quand ils furent loin des oreilles indiscrètes. Adélaïde comprenait bien et remercia le capitaine pour tout ce qu'il avait fait durant le voyage. Et cela ne la déranger pas d'aider le médecin si elle le pouvait. Jean déclina en déclarant que s'il rentrait dans l'infirmerie, il risquait d'y avoir un problème, sans rentrer plus en détail.

Adélaïde s'était surestimée. En entrant, la première chose qui la frappa fut une très forte odeur de sang. La soif se réveilla. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas bu du sang humain, et le sang des animaux ne la nourrissent pas autant. Et là, il y en avait. Beaucoup même. La deuxième chose fut les cris. Les soldats hurlaient à l'aide tant ils avaient mal et se vidaient de leur sang. Le médecin faisait ce qu'il pouvait avec les moyens du bord et son aide-soignant. Sentant ses canines grandirent, Adélaïde sortit en toute vitesse pour protéger les blessés d'elle, mais aussi se protéger dans un certain sens. Cela ne choqua pas les humains qui pensèrent qu'elle ne supportait pas la violence et la misère qui se déroulait devant ses yeux, car elle n'était qu'une pauvre femme.

La nuit plus tard donc, Jean, Adélaïde et Violaine débarquèrent dans le nouveau monde. Les deux femmes furent impressionnaient par tout. Ils s'installèrent un temps au bord de la ville pendant de longs mois, chassant les Iroquois qui attaquaient régulièrement la ville. Cela apportait une certaine fraîcheur. Il n'y a avait pas toutes les règles de l'ancien monde. Ils n'étaient même pas tout a fait sûr qu'ils devaient protéger le Grand Secret. Jean, en bon brujah, voulait la faire sauter. Violaine, au contraire, voulait garder leur existence sous le silence. Adélaïde proposa un compromis : face aux français, ils devaient se tenir, mais face aux Iroquois, et uniquement s'il n'y avait que des Iroquois, pourquoi ne pas se lâcher. Les deux autres acceptèrent. Et petit à petit, les indigènes commençaient à parler d'esprit maléfique parmi les colons. Le problème était quand cela commença à remonter aux oreilles desdits colons et qu'un vent de panique apparut dans la jeune ville de Québec. Face à cette réaction, les vampires reprirent la Mascarade qui était appliquée chez eux, au plus grand dam de Jean.

Mais cela n'empêcha pas Adélaïde et Violaine d'apprendre. Leur soif de savoirs était toujours présente. Elles rencontraient des colons de différents horizons, et apprirent beaucoup de choses sur leur lieu natal en France, mais aussi pourquoi ils étaient là, pourquoi ils avaient tenté leur chance ailleurs, mais aussi tout ce qui concernait leur métier, leurs trucs et astuces pour tout et pour rien. Mais aussi auprès des autochtones que les français désignaient sous le nom de Montagnais, alors que eux-même se nommaient Innus. Elles apprirent les différentes espèces animales et végétales présentes, les différents traitements, les aliments de l'endroit, leur techniques pour tout. Elles voulaient tous savoir. Elles voyaient aussi un peu du pays. Mais le temps de rentrer pour les malkaviennes sonna. Alors, elles laissèrent Jean qui s'amusait trop sur place pour partir, et embarquèrent. Bien sûr, il y a eu les promesses d'échanger des correspondances. Adélaïde prévenue même Jean qu'il était le bienvenu à la coterie.

Le voyage du retour se passa aussi bien qu'une traversée de l'Atlantique en secret pouvait le permettre. L'ennuie les gagna encore plus rapidement, n'ayant pas de nouveau livre. Plusieurs fois vers la fin, Adélaïde dut se punir pour ne pas tomber en frénésie et faire un carnage sur le navire. À chaque fois, elle était désolée de voir la peur, voir de la terreur dans les yeux de sa fille. Elle essayait pourtant de se cacher comme elle le pouvait. Mais c'était compliqué. Heureusement, la traversé ne durait que deux mois. Et au bout de ces deux mois, elles revirent Cherbourg. Tout semblait si différent et pourtant si familier. Elles profitèrent un peu de l'automne pour visiter le nord de la Manche avant de rentrer à la coterie.

Les vacances étaient finies, mais elles furent bien remplies. Plusieurs vampires furent curieux de savoir ce qu'était le Nouveau-Monde. Parfois, on ne les croyait pas, mais face aux preuves, ils durent convenir que les deux Folles ne l'étaient peut-être pas autant que ça. Et contrairement à ce qu'Adélaïde pensait, Jean tint promesse et ils tinrent une correspondance. Étrangement, elle était plus simple quand il était en France, dans sa coterie d'origine, c'est à dire celle d'Angers.

Mais malgré tout ce qu'elles avaient appris, Violaine et Adélaïde avaient négligé un aspect de la connaissance. Un aspect de la vie vampirique : la politique. Et elles s'en mordirent les doigts.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 5 : C'est dans notre deuxième maison que l'on expérimente

Premier février 1659. C'est une date qui restera longtemps dans l'esprit d'Adélaïde et de Violaine. Ce fut rapide. Ce fut brutal. Ce fut sans pitié. Mais surtout, ce fut sans signe avant coureur. Le premier février 1659, une révolte paysanne éclata dans la ville normande. En plein journée, des membres du peuple entrèrent dans la grande maison des caïnites pour tout saccager. Les goules firent ce qu'elles purent pour protéger leurs maîtres, mais ce ne fut pas suffisant. La première victime fut Lothaire. Quand les humains entrèrent dans sa chambre, ils virent un monstre hurlait face à l'arrivé de la lumière du soleil. Face à ça, il y eut un mouvement de recule et un replie le temps que le peuple aille chercher un prête car il y avait des démons. Ce temps fut utilisé par les goules pour réveiller les autres vampires en sécurité. Mais ils se savaient tous en sursis. Comment combattre le Bétail qui vous a toujours aimé et qui, d'un coup, a peur de vous ? C'était la panique dans la maison. Valentine poussa Adélaïde et Violaine dans une caisse en leur promettant qu'elle les suivait de près et qu'il fallait qu'elles aillent trouver Luc à Paris. La caisse fut prise en charge par des goules, mise sur une charrette qui partit aussitôt. Adélaïde hurla dans sa caisse. Elle hurla jusqu'à en perdre la voix. Hurla jusqu'à ce que le sommeil la reprit entre ses bras. En encore, elle eut un sommeil extrêmement agité, remplit de cauchemar. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Comment cela était arrivé. Il est vrai que les humains avaient été agité ces dernières années suite aux décisions du pouvoir humain qui, pour financer une guerre d'ego, vidait les caisses de l'État, ce qui conduisait, entre autre, à des famines. Pourtant, elle avait essayé de contre balancer ça chez elle, avec l'aide des membres de sa famille vampirique, et sa ville n'était que peu touchée par ces problèmes. Alors, pourquoi ? Elle ne comprenait pas. Il lui manquait une information. Et entre deux réflexions, entre deux cauchemars, elle entendait sa fille pleurait toutes les larmes de son petit corps. Et tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était de la serrer contre elle. Et de pleurer en silence. La toile malkavienne ne mentait jamais, contrairement à Valentine... Un fil avait disparu. Elle ne les suivait pas.

Elles arrivèrent deux nuits plus tard à Paris. Exténuée, tant physiquement que mentalement. Quand Luc ouvrit la caisse, il fut surpris de voir les deux femmes dedans, et dans un piteux état. Du sang avait taché la caisse mais aussi leurs vêtements. Violaine se jeta sur lui en recommençant à pleurer. Pendant qu'il tenait de la calmer un peu, plus ou moins habilement, il demanda à la mère ce qu'il se passait. Adélaïde le renseigna comme elle put, entre deux sanglots qui menaçait d'éclater. La goule qui les avait accompagné put à peine renseigner plus, étant parti pour transporter les deux vampires sur les ordres de sa maîtresse, Valentine. À l'évocation de ce nom, Violaine pleura de plus belle et Adélaïde s'effondra au sol, en pleure. Ne sachant plus quoi faire, Luc demanda à un de ses serviteurs d'apporter de quoi boire pour ces dames qui étaient au bord du gouffre du désespoir. La goule repartit en Normandie, là où se trouvait sa maîtresse. Adélaïde eut quand même la force de lui demander de prévenir les d'Aborville de où elle se trouvait. Luc leva un sourcil face à cette requête, mais ne dit rien. Ce n'était pas le moment.

Les jours passèrent, et les deux femmes semblèrent aller mieux. Du moins, elles arrivaient à le faire paraître devant lui. Mais il savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Cependant, il le savait, l'inactivité était la pire conseillère quand on avait perdu quelqu'un. De plus, il ne pourrait pas garder ses nouvelles protégées chez lui sans qu'elles soient présentés au Prince de Paris, mais aussi au Prince de France, c'est à dire François Villon. À force de travail et en faisant jouer ses contacts, Luc réussit à avoir une entrevue avec le Prince pour la semaine suivant. Quand il commença à en parler à Adélaïde, il se rendit compte qu'elle et sa fille avaient des lacunes monstrueuses. Ce qui lui donna envie de la mettre sur le bûcher et de l'allumer lui-même face aux questions qu'elles posaient. Il prit sur lui et leur fit un cours exprès sur la cour de Paris et ce que cela impliquait. Il fit aussi acheter des vêtements pour qu'elles soient présentables.

Et la semaine suivants, lors de leur présentation à Villon, Luc put voir un miracle se produit : tout se passa sans problème. Il en profita pour aussi introduire Adélaïde et Violaine à la cour du jeune Louis XIV. Même si Adélaïde ne le montrait pas, elle était totalement perdue. Elle ne comprenait pas le fonctionnement de ces deux cours. Alors que, chez elle, tout le monde travaillait pour le bien de la coterie, ici, tout le monde travaillait pour se faire bien voir en rabaissant son voisin. Plus d'une fois, elle en fit les frais en confiants des choses aux mauvaises personnes. Heureusement, ce n'était rien d'important. Mais elle passa, à cause de ça, pour la paysanne dans la cour vampirique et fut traitée comme une pestiférée pendant un temps. Alors, elle apprit à jouer, aider par sa fille qui était très douée avec les jeux de stratégies. Elles se construisirent une image bien propre, bien lisse, ne laissant leurs vraies elles uniquement chez Luc, où elles pouvaient se reposer. Ainsi, elles se lancèrent dans le jeu de la politique, ne faisant confiance à personne à part entre elles. Parfois, Adélaïde, emportée par la paranoïa des cours, doutait de Luc avant de se souvenir que c'était son oncle. Celui qui les avait recueilli. Alors, elle était mortifiée du peu de confiance qu'elle avait en son sauveur.

Au fil du temps, des intrigues et enquêtes, Adélaïde et Violaine comprirent ce qu'il manquait à leur raisonnement pour parfaitement comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé chez elles. Apparemment, la grande rivale de Lothaire, Jodelle, n'avait pas du tout apprécier son retour en force après la guerre de Cent ans et n'attendait qu'une chose : que la coterie normande tombe en déchéance face à l'incompétence de ce toréador. Malheureusement pour elle, ce fut tout l'inverse qui s'était passé. Alors, quand il était devenu trop important, elle mit au point un plan pour le détruire. Elle avait alors, via des intermédiaires pour se cacher au maximum, fomentait une révolte paysage dans la ville en profitant des faiblesses encore existante chez le Bétails suite à la Fronde. Adélaïde et Violaine avaient des preuves, mais elles avaient aussi un énorme problème : cette toréador était extrêmement puissante et influente à la cour. Tandis qu'elles n'étaient rien, à part des paysannes, malkaviennes et dont l'une d'elles étaient coupable d'avoir étreinte une enfant. Elles ne savaient pas comment faire pour obtenir justice. Alors, Violaine eut l'idée d'y aller au culot, sans prévenir sa mère. Un soir, elle partit avec sa mère à la cour avec la besace pleine de document. Adélaïde ne se posa pas de question, sa fille avait souvent un sac pour y mettre des jouets ou de quoi dessiner. Et pendant que la plus âgée commençait les mondanités, la plus jeune partit tirer sur la manche de Villon. Personne n'osait faire ça et le prince fut intrigué par le cran que faisait part cette petite. Alors qu'il allait l'envoyé paître pour s'occuper de choses sérieuses, il entendit la jeune malkavienne dire avec son air le plus sérieux du monde qu'elle devait lui parler, de préférence tout seul et que c'était très grave. Intrigué, il partit avec elle dans un couloir. Alors Violaine commença son exposé. Elle se souvenait des leçons que Lothaire lui avait donné sur la façon de s'exprimer face à un prince. Donner régulièrement son titre, rester au vouvoiement, rester concis, mais précis, ne pas se perdre dans des détails inutiles, faire bien attention aux mots utilisés pour qu'ils ne se retournent vers soi-même. Et si on essayait de démontrer quelque chose, apporter des preuves solides que l'on donne au fur et à mesure de l'argumentaire. Ainsi, Violaine appliqua sa leçon, qu'elle avait répété encore et encore. Elle montra les preuves au prince qui l'écoutait d'abord amusé puis de plus en plus sérieux. Il analysa les preuves qui étaient irréfutables. Puis, il rendit tous les documents à la jeune malkavienne. Cette dernière, persuadée qu'elle avait raté, lança un appel de désespoir à Villon :

« Dis, tu vas la punir, hein ?  
\- Bien sûr que je vais la punir, déclara le prince, surpris par le changement de ton de la jeune fille. Mais ne dis rien à qui que ce soit pour notre discussion, d'accord ?  
\- Promis ! » Jura Violaine

Puis ils repartirent dans la salle principale où tout le monde se trouvait, pavanait, commerçait, … Faisant signe à un serviteur, Villon lui chuchota des consignes avant que l'homme partit les exécuter. Une heure se passa comme si de rien n'était. Les plus attentifs virent qu'un autre serviteur apporta un bouquet de rose à Villon avant que ce dernier ne s'installa sur son trône, qui était entouré de roses multicolores. Le bouquet sur les genoux, mais les pétales vers lui, Villon commença à prendre la parole, ce qui fit taire la salle.

« Amis ! Je suis heureux de vous voir réuni, cette nuit, pour célébrer le triomphe de Jodelle d'Angennes pour ses talents d'intrigues, de négociation et qui a permit au Roi du Bétail de prendre la bonne décision suite à la mort de son principale ministre. Ainsi, je tiens à la remercier comme il se doit. »

Il se leva, le bouquet à la main. Jodelle s'était avancée durant le discours et était en révérence devant lui comme le voulait la bienséance. Folle de joie d'être ainsi applaudie, et reconnue devant la Cour, elle prit les fleurs sans faire attention. Mais, c'est en entendant les applaudissement s'arrêtaient net, sans raison apparente, qu'elle regarda le bouquet de plus près et vit une rose noire. Horrifiée, elle ne put chuchoter un « pourquoi » que le prince enchaîna, avec un air sévère.

« Mais pour avoir détruit une coterie entière sans la moindre autorisation par du Bétail, faisant ainsi un bris de Mascarade majeur, je déclare la chasse au sang ouverte sur Jodelle d'Angennes. Toutes ses possessions reviennent à présent aux deux seules survivantes de cette tragédie. »

Les vampires s'avancèrent tous sur l'imprudente toréador. Elle tenta de fuir par tous les moyens, mais les portes et les fenêtres étaient toutes fermées et elle était de toute façon encerclée par des caïnites qui laissaient pratiquement leur rage libre de tout contrôle. C'était le 10 mars 1661 et c'était la première fois qu'Adélaïde et Violaine virent une chasse au sang.

Devant la folie que dégager les vampires et l'horreur du spectacle de la mise à mort, la mère cacha les yeux de sa fille contre elle, comme pour la protéger, sans savoir que c'était cette dernière qui avait provoqué ça, même si elle s'en doutait. Une fois l'exécution finie, elles se retirèrent pour, officiellement se reposer. Chez Luc, Adélaïde prit entre quatre yeux Violaine qui était choquée par ce qu'elle venait de voir.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Demanda, inquiète Adélaïde, le plus calmement possible.  
\- Je... Je... Je sais pas ! Je... J'ai parlé au prince comme Lothair m'a appris pour que la méchante dame soit punie. Je... Je pensais qu'elle aurait des lignes à copier. Comme toi.  
\- Oh, ma chérie ! »

Adélaïde serra contre elle sa fille qui était totalement dépassée par la situation. Malgré les siècles à apprendre, à observer, à comprendre, elle restait pour toujours une enfant. Et c'était sa faute. La mort de Jodelle était de sa faute à elle, Adélaïde. Elle fit promettre à Violaine de ne plus refaire un tel coup sans en parler avant à un adulte de confiance, comme elle ou oncle Luc. Et Violaine promit, comprenant qu'elle avait fait une grosse bêtise.

Le soir même, peu de temps après le lever d'Adélaïde, des serviteurs du Prince frappèrent à la porte. Ils apportèrent des documents décrivant toutes les possessions dont avait le droit Adélaïde et Violaine suite au préjudice reçu, selon leurs termes. La jeune malkavienne faillit pouffer de rire devant l'euphémisme employé, mais ne fit rien, par sécurité. En étudiant les documents dans le salon avec eux, elle découvrit qu'elle devint assez riche. Pour ne pas dire très riche. Des possessions terrestre, immobilières, pécuniaires. Elle finit par se demander si tout cela était vrai, ou si ce n'était qu'une vaste blague de la part de la Cour. Mais les serviteurs lui certifièrent que tout ceci était à elle désormais. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. D'un côté, ça serait idiot de refuser toute cette fortune, mais elle est venue à elle d'une façon qu'Adélaïde réprouvait. D'un autre côté, elle ne pourrait par rester chez Luc pour l'éternité, quoiqu'il en dise. Après ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de refuser, pas après l'annonce que Villon avait fait. Ça serait le défier et remettre en doute son autorité. Et tout cet argent pourrait l'aider sur pas mal de projets. L'exécution lui avait fait comprendre à quel point elle s'était pervertie pour s'adapter à un milieu toxique. Et ça, en très peu de temps. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de partir de la Cour, mais elle ne pouvait pas forcément rester et pour cela, il fallait des fonds qu'elle n'avait pas. Ou plutôt, qu'elle n'avait pas jusqu'à maintenant. Les serviteurs lui dirent qu'ils devaient apporter la réponse durant la soirée, mais qu'ils pouvaient attendre sur place qu'elle se décide. Elle leur proposa d'attendre dans la cuisine pour qu'ils puissent se reposer pendant qu'elle réfléchissait. Au bout d'un long moment, sa décision fut prise, même si elle ne savait pas si elle prenait la bonne. Elle donnait officiellement les terres au Prince, en remerciement pour tout ce qu'il a fait pour elle et sa famille, officieusement parce qu'elle ne se voyait pas administrer ces terres. Par contre, elle accepta l'argent, les bons et les diverses maisons et châteaux.

Peu de temps après que l'affaire fut connu, elle fut la personne la plus convoitée de la Cours. Et même si le fait de ne plus être traitée comme une pestiférée était agréable, ce n'est pas non plus l'idéal avec ces fausses joies, ces faux plaisirs, ces fausses amitiés. Et finalement, voyant que rien ne changer de son côté, les caïnites commençaient à se détourner de la malkavienne. Et elle put enfin respirer. Et même si l'espionnage entre vampires était toujours présent, elle était un peu plus libre de ses faits et gestes. Elle alla parfois se réfugier dans la Cour humaine la nuit, même si, au final, elle retrouvait les mêmes us et coutumes... Mais au moins, elle n'avait pas à craindre de la réaction du roi quand elle était à Versailles.

Les années passaient, et Adélaïde se dit qu'elle avait eu raison de ne pas garder les terres. Elle vendit les châteaux qu'elle n'utilisait de toute façon pas, et avec l'argent, investit dans des maisons et immeuble, à Paris et en province pour les louer au peuple. Les d'Aborville continuaient de lui envoyer régulièrement l'argent des locations qu'elle avait en Normandie. Elle put se prendre un appartement à Paris où elle vécut avec Violaine qui passait son temps dans les salons littéraires ou dans les ateliers de fabrication. Et fidèles à elles-mêmes, elles continuaient à s'instruire mais en plus, elles finançaient des scientifiques pour leur permettre de découvrir ou inventer plus facilement. Elles en profitaient aussi pour voyager, en France ou ailleurs. Il n'était pas rare qu'elles s'arrêtaient pour parler à des gens, de tout, de rien, de ce que les humains voulaient. Elles se faisaient petit à petit des contacts un peu partout en Europe, mais aussi au nord de l'Afrique et au proche et Moyen-Orient. C'est d'ailleurs au Caire qu'il arriva une aventure aux malkaviennes qui, si elle était connu du monde caïnite, leur vaudrait de graves ennuies.

Durant l'été 1695, elles se baladaient tranquillement dans les rues du Caire peu de temps avant que le soleil ne se lève, profitant du calme qui y régnait. Il leur restait peu de temps avant que les humains ne prennent possession de la ville. Et même si elles profitaient de ce début de matinée, tranquillement, Adélaïde avait la main pas très loin de son fouet. Elle n'était pas sans savoir que dans la région, ce n'était pas le territoire des caïnites qui respectaient la Mascarade. Les disciples d'un ancien culte, les Disciples de Seth, étaient chez eux ici. Et gare à ceux qui tombaient entre leurs mains, ils étaient poussés aux pires vices possibles. Au détour d'une rue, elles tombèrent sur le corps d'un homme qui présentait de très nombreuses marques de couteau et perdait beaucoup de sang. Violaine vit un de ses doigts bouger légèrement, ce qui décida Adélaïde de lui venir en aide. Et même si elles ne logeaient pas loin, l'homme pesait son poids, tout en muscle qu'il était. Une fois dans un lit, Adélaïde entreprit de le déshabiller pendant que Violaine alla chercher de l'eau chaude et des bandages. Grâce aux cours qu'Hella lui avait donnés, il y a très longtemps de ça, et des derniers précis de médecine que Violaine avait lu, Adélaïde recousit les plais de l'homme. Mais ce dernier avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Et alors que Violaine était partie jeté l'eau usée et qu'Adélaïde se demandait ce qu'elle pourrait faire pour contrer ça, l'homme se réveilla et se jeta sur cette dernière pour lui boire son sang. Elle ne dut son salut qu'à sa fille qui tapa avec la bassine le vampire inconnu en lui disant : « Tu ne manges pas ma maman ! » d'un air extrêmement sérieux et en colère.

Cela surprit tellement le blessé qu'il s'arrêta, ce qui donna le temps à Adélaïde de partir et de prendre son fouet et de le faire claquer devant l'inconnu.

« Ce n'est pas très poli, monsieur, de mordre la main qui vous soigne, déclara Adélaïde  
\- C'est dangereux de ramasser des inconnus dans la rue, répondit l'étranger dans un mauvais français.  
\- C'est dangereux de vivre aussi, ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais m'arrêter. Et si vous avez soif, buvez plutôt ça, répondit la malkavienne en lançant une outre remplie de sang. Et je vous déconseille de faire peur à ma fille à l'avenir.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Pourquoi quoi ? Ne pas faire peur à ma fille ? Mais parce que sinon vous m'aurez comme ennemie, et je ne suis pas sûre que vous le voulez. Je ne sais pas quel est votre niveau, mais j'ai déjà battu un brujah avec ce fouet, et plus d'une fois, j'ai tenu tête face à un lupin. Et ça, juste pour défendre ma fille. Alors, un vampire blessé, ça ne me fait pas peur, déclara avec foi et passion Adélaïde.  
\- Non. Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé ? Demanda difficilement le vampire.  
\- Et pourquoi pas ? J'ai vu un homme au sol qui avait besoin d'aide. J'ai apporté mon aide. Il se trouve que c'est plus un cousin qu'un humain.  
\- Vous êtes... étrange.  
\- Oh. C'est gentil. Habituellement, on dit que je suis folle. Ça change. » répondit, contente, Adélaïde

Il se trouva que ce vampire était un jeune assamite inexpérimenté d'à peine quelques années. Pendant les nuits qui suivirent, Adélaïde et Violaine continuaient de le soigner et de le nourrir avec l'outre de sang. Le jeune vampire, pour les remercier de l'avoir sauver et étonné d'apprendre tout ce qu'elles faisaient pour le bien-être des humains décida de surveiller les contrats que les assamites recevraient sur les deux malkaviennes pour les faire annuler. Cet assamite, au fils des siècles devint un assassin réputé dans son ordre et monta assez haut dans la hiérarchie assamite, ce qui lui facilita sa tâche.

De retour en France, les deux d'Aborville firent comme si de rien n'était. Et retournèrent à leur routine. Au retour d'un autre voyage, elles découvrirent deux nouvelles jeunes femmes, deux jumelles à la cour du roi qui venaient d'être sauvé des Amériques et qui avaient vécu des années durant dans une tribut d'autochtone qui leur ont fait des tatouages au niveau des articulations, ce qui leur donner un petit air d'automate. Issus d'une famille noble déchue, elles furent recueillis à la cour du roi, mais, au final, elles n'étaient qu'une distraction parmi tant d'autres. Au point que les gens ne connaissaient pas leurs noms, ne les désignant quand sous le surnoms des « sœurs automates ». Et ça, elles finirent pas ne plus le supportait. Leur rencontre fut en 1700, et les jumelles étaient au plus bas. Cette nuit-là, un toréador et un ventrue de la cour d'Angers venaient de la part de Jean et demandaient de l'aide à Adélaïde. En effet, ils avaient droit d'éteindre et chercher donc de futurs infants dans la noblesse française. Ils discutaient tous les trois dans un couloir de Versailles, Violaine courant partout dans cette zone, quand les jumelles débarquèrent qui voulurent arrêter l'enfant. Cela interrompit la discussion entre les caïnites. Les deux angevins partirent, mais Adélaïde resta, intriguée par les jeunes femmes. Elle les avait plusieurs fois entre-aperçu et n'avait rien pu apprendre sur elles à part leur histoire officielles et leur âge : 24 ans. Mais pas leurs noms. Et même si les sœurs automates semblaient sourire, ce dernier avait quelque chose de faux, de casser. Alors, la normande décida de parler avec elles. Bien sûr, la communication ne fut pas évidente au début. Des années à n'être plus qu'un duo au service d'une cour égoïste, cela marque pas mal. Mais au fur et à mesure, les discussions se libérèrent. Le fait de ne pas forcément se retrouver à Versailles aidait aussi. Finalement, la malkavienne apprit beaucoup sur leur famille, mais surtout le plus important : leur nom. Marie et Mathilde. Elles n'en pouvaient plus de cette vie, surtout Marie qui haïssait leur surnom. Et quand Adélaïde leur proposa une autre vie, les sœurs l'acceptèrent rapidement. Elle organisa même une rencontre entre les futurs sires et les futures infantes. Grâce aux discussions et aux affinités, il fut décidé que Marie partira plutôt du côté des artistes et Mathilde plutôt du côté des sangs bleus. Et en 1701, à 25 ans, les sœurs furent étreintes en douceur et purent partir à la coterie d'Angers.

Mathilde et Marie avaient promis d'écrire souvent à Adélaïde quand elles seront à Angers, mais elles ne le firent pas. Ce qui peina un peu la malkavienne, mais elle se douta qu'elles étaient assez occupées. Jean, par contre, continuait toujours leurs correspondances. En 1748 par exemple, il lui écrivit qu'il était revenu au Canada et que beaucoup de choses avaient changé. Leur maison avait disparu, entre autre, mais beaucoup de choses c'était amélioré dans la ville. Une vieille légende traînée encore parmi les colons et les locaux comme quoi des démons aux dents longues attaquaient les enfants pas sages. Beaucoup d'érudits rapprochaient cette légende à une variante du wendigo, ce qui fit rire la malkavienne quand elle lut cela car elle connaissait la vérité derrière cette légende. Elle apprit aussi qu'il avait fait une rencontre avec un marin royal français. Ils avaient passé des nuits et des nuits à parler ensemble, mais malheureusement, quand Jean allait lui demandé s'il voulait aller plus loin, le marin était parti, sur ordre du roi, paraît-il. Ce qui le peinait beaucoup, car le jeune homme, du nom de Ian Douglas, lui plaisait beaucoup. Et le prince d'Angers lui avait donné l'honneur de pouvoir étreindre et il aurait bien aimé que ce soit lui. Mais il ne savait pas où il le trouvait. Alors, Adélaïde et Violaine décidèrent d'aider leur ami. Aidées d'un portrait griffonné, elles cherchèrent le fameux Ian, dans les ports ou les théâtres. Mais ce n'est pas facile de chercher un homme qui passait son temps à bouger à travers le monde, sous les ordres du roi. Avec la crainte aussi qu'il ait pu couler. Mais ce fut difficile aussi quand Adélaïde perdit sa place à la coterie.

C'était peut-être un moment d'égarement, certains diront que c'est bien normal après plus de trois siècles sans avoir aimé quelqu'un, mais à ce moment-là, Adélaïde se dit qu'elle avait fait une belle bourde. On le lui avait pourtant dit et répété quand elle était jeune de faire attention aux humains, à ne pas s'attacher à eux, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle n'arrivait pas à les voir uniquement comme du bétail. Après tout, elle en a fait parti, elle aussi. Et maintenant, elle avait été convoqué dans un bureau de Villon. Elle avait l'impression d'être une petite fille qui venait de se faire prendre la main dans la boîte à gâteau par son père. Et elle n'aimait pas ça. Ce fut pire quand le Prince lui demanda ce qu'il se passait. Quoi dire ? La vérité, bien sûr. Alors elle raconta brièvement ce qu'il s'était passé. Un des ouvriers du château du roi lui avait fait de l'œil, elle l'avait trouvé à son goût, physiquement, et en parlant avec lui, elle avait découvert qu'il était fort charmant. Ce n'était qu'un petit jeu, rien de plus. Elle n'avait pas brisé la Mascarade, juste s'était laissé compter fleurette par un humain. Et des caïnites l'avaient vu, et avaient colporté le tout dans la Cour du Prince. Villon fit juré à la malkavienne que le secret était intact. Elle jura. Le toréador était las. Il ne pouvait pas la punir car il n'avait rien fait d'illégale, mais il ne pouvait ne rien faire au vu des bruits de couloirs qui se propageait comme une traînée de poudre. Alors le marché fut le suivant, Adélaïde n'était pas chassée de Paris et de sa cour, mais elle était fortement encouragée à trouver une cour qui serait plus apte de l'accueillir, elle et sa fille. Bien sûre, elle pouvait revenir quand elle le voulait. Adélaïde comprenait. Villon lui fit une lettre de recommandation pour qu'elle n'eut pas de problème et repartit vers ses invités. Adélaïde, elle, prépara ses bagages et celles de sa fille et elles partirent pour l'Anjou où plusieurs vampires qu'elles connaissaient les attendaient. Cependant, la malkavienne ne put s'empêcher de faire un dernier petit cadeau pour la capitale. Elle laissa une bonne bourse à un groupe de philosophes qui avaient le projet fou de réunir toutes les connaissances actuelles en un ouvrage : _L'Encyclopédie ou Dictionnaire raisonné des sciences, des arts et des métiers_. C'était en 1748, et elles quittèrent ce qui fut leur deuxième maison vampirique.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 6 : C'est dans notre troisième maison que l'on meurt

C'est donc à Angers qu'elles s'installèrent. Elles firent connaissance avec le Prince de la cour, le ventrue Aymeric d'Anjou. Ce dernier avait déjà entendu parler d'Adélaïde, de sa manie à aider et d'améliorer la condition du Bétail, mais aussi de sa volonté de bien faire. Étrangement, dans sa bouche, les deux malkaviennes n'étaient pas sûres que cela soit un compliment. Et même s'il se déclarait ravi d'accueillir les deux jeunes femmes, on pouvait clairement sentir que ce n'était pas le cas. Probablement suite à la lettre de Villon, Aymeric déclara leur donner quelques années de libre afin qu'elles puissent s'adapter à leur fonctionnement. On avait l'impression qu'il crachait cette décision. Adélaïde se demanda si elle n'avait pas fait, une fois de plus, une erreur. Mais elles retrouvèrent des vampires qu'elles connaissaient, Jean, Marie et Mathilde par exemple. Mais ils semblaient très occuper et n'avaient que peu de temps à consacrer aux malkaviennes. Elles firent la connaissance d'Angel qui, elle aussi, s'était réfugié à la cour d'Angers après la destruction de son sire, il y a plusieurs décennies de ça. Maintenant, elle s'occupait avec les autre toréadors de la coterie de satisfaire les plaisirs du prince. Sa spécialité était les duels à l'épée

Adélaïde et Violaine furent perdues. Selon les apparences, le dirigeant et les autre vampires se comportait comme Lothaire et les autres membres de leur première famille, mais la chaleur en moins. Il y avait aussi cette impression d'être dans un zoo où tout le monde s'espionnait comme à la Cour de Paris. La plus vieille des deux malkaviennes se demanda si c'était vraiment bénéfique de rester à Angers. Mais, quand elle fit, rapidement, un tour à la Cour de Paris, un an plus tard, elle se retrouva seule, comme invisible pour tous les vampires. Mais aussi pour les goules ou les serviteurs sur place. Même Villon ne semblait pas la voir. Elle ne demandait pas une déclaration d'amour, juste un mouvement de tête, pour dire qu'il l'a vu, comme il faisait à tout le monde. Non. Pas à tout le monde. Plus à elle, maintenant. Elle était en déshonneur à cause d'une histoire de cœur. Mais, elle voulut quand même garder son appartement et un moins un serviteur sur Paris, au cas où. Et même si elle ne visitait pas la Cour, rien n'interdisait qu'elle visite la ville.

Elle profita du voyage pour aller à Cherbourg, une fois de plus, avec sa fille. Elles devaient y retrouver Jean qui revenait d'une des îles anglo-normandes. Comme à son habitude, le brujah, dès qu'il vit la malkavienne, ne put s'empêcher de faire un trait d'humour. Ce qui la faisait à chaque fois rire. Et elle en avait bien besoin. Mais, au moment de se saluer vraiment, elle se rendit compte que Violaine avait disparu. Pendant qu'elle commençait à chercher, Jean l'arrêta net. Le navire qui se trouvait juste à côté de celui dont il venait de descendre était celui de Ian. En interrogeant un des marins, ils apprirent que Ian les avait vu et que, contre l'ordre du capitaine qui l'avait puni à briquer le navire, il était parti, le tout en indiquant une direction général. Il précisa qu'une gamine l'avait suivi. Alors les deux vampires pestèrent et coururent dans la direction indiquée. Adélaïde prit quand même le temps de remercier le marin avant de courir, mais râlant quand même contre ces robes qui n'étaient pas pratique, regrettant de plus en plus les robes de son enfance qui avaient au moins la bonne idée de n'avoir ni corset ni panier. En s'approchant d'un hangar se trouvant à l'extérieur de la ville, ils purent entendre un dialogue entre un homme désespéré et une fillette beaucoup trop curieuse.

« Parce que j'aime un homme, répondit l'homme à une question que Jean et Adélaïne n'avaient pu entendre.  
\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Violaine après trente bonnes seconde de réflexion.  
\- Parce que je suis un monstre, répondit Ian  
\- Parce que tu aimes un homme ?  
\- Oui !  
\- Mais... Pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que Dieu ne l'a pas décidé ainsi. C'est mal !  
\- Mais si c'est de l'amour, en quoi c'est mal ? Demanda en toute innocence Violaine  
\- Parce que c'est ainsi fait. Tel est la volonté de Dieu.  
\- Mais... Moi je connais un homme qui est très amoureux d'un autre, et il est gentil avec moi. Il m'a même protéger, une fois. En quoi ça en fait un monstre ? Surtout que Dieu ne vient jamais ici.  
\- Tu es trop jeune pour comprendre. »

Adélaïde et Jean se regardèrent à moitié amusé par cette remarque, mais il était plus que temps de rentrer et d'arrêter Violaine avant qu'elle ne fasse de bêtise. Heureusement, elle était pour le moment en réflexion. Et quand ce temps fut fini, Violaine répondit « non » avec beaucoup de joyeuseté. Adélaïde lui posa doucement une main sur la bouche juste après.

« Violaine, interrogea la jeune femme, qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit et répété ? Gronda gentiment la mère  
\- Ne pas huuuumm hummmm vampire ? Répondit Violaine de façon très étouffé  
\- Non ! Je t'ai déjà dit plus de mille fois qu'il ne faut pas que tu parles à des étrangers sans que je sois là et que tu dois arrêter de disparaître comme ça à tout bout de champs. »

Quand elle leva la tête pour regarder Ian, elle vit qu'il avant reculé, mais qu'il tenait toujours une corde de pendu, prêt à faire le grand saut. Il était désespéré, surpris et la malkavienne pensa que sa fille l'avait un peu calmé avec ses pouvoirs. Et pendant que Violaine prit sa moue boudeuse, Adélaïde fit à l'humain son plus beau sourire, tout en continuant d'apaiser le marin grâce à ses pouvoirs.

« Bonsoir. Désolée pour le dérangement, ma fille est très curieuse. Mais je suis contente qu'elle vous ait trouvé, je dois l'avouer. Et, je dois m'excuser encore, j'ai entendu une partie de votre conversation. Mais je peux vous assurer que vous n'êtes pas un monstre.  
\- Ah oui ? Et qu'èsse que vous en savez, vous ? Demanda Ian, qui se retenait de pleurer, trop honteux de son état de et sa condition.  
\- Et bien, jeune homme, je vous ai cherché pendant près de deux ans avec ma fille et mon ami qui est encore caché derrière la porte car il est devenu aussi timide qu'une demoiselle à sa première fois. »

Malgré le ton d'Adélaïde, un mélange entre de la joie et de la taquinerie, Ian tiqua quand il se fit traiter de jeune homme par une personne qui semblait de dix ans sa cadette. Mais il vit Jean passait la porte, plus rouge qu'une tomate en grommelant qu'il n'était pas aussi timide qu'une demoiselle lors de sa nuit de noces. À l'entrée du brujah, un joie immense envahie l'humain. Adélaïde déclara qu'il était temps qu'elle et sa fille partent, laissant les deux amoureux tranquilles.

Elles retournèrent à Angers où le prince donna du travail à Adélaïde, car tous les caïnites devaient travailler pour le bien de la coterie et comme Violaine était trop jeune, du moins d'apparence, pour être utilise, elle devait fournir deux fois plus d'effort, ce que la malkavienne comprenait parfaitement. Elle fut en charge de la liaison entre la cour et le Bétail. Elle en avait l'habitude de part son travail en Normandie. Elle n'eut donc pas beaucoup d'effort à fournir pour s'adapter. Elle proposa même aux humains des techniques, des moyens pour améliorer leur quotidien. Faisant l'intermédiaire entre le peuple, l'Église et la noblesse, tout en essayant de trouver des solutions justes. Au début, c'était simple. Elle avait même le temps de jouer avec sa fille, ou de voir quelques fois Jean entraîner Ian qui découvrait sa nouvelle vie en tant que vampire. Mais étrangement, cela ne semblait pas plaire à Aymeric. Et il trouvait régulièrement des erreurs dans les comptes-rendus d'Adélaïde. L'obligeant à recommencer encore et encore la paperasse, sous les rires de la cour. Mais quand d'autres vampires se trompaient, elle était, elle aussi, obligée de se moquer. Son seule réconfort était que sa fille, ne travaillant pas, n'avait pas à subir ces humiliations si elle se tenait bien.

Et Aymeric le savait, grâce à ses espions. Alors, il augmenta sa charge de travail. Encore. Et encore. Et encore. En n'étant jamais satisfait du résultat. Et à chaque fois qu'Adélaïde faisait une erreur, ou plutôt une faute comme disait le prince, elle se punissait. Mais même comme ça, c'était dur de tenir. A chaque fois qu'elle se trompait selon le prince, la cour se moquait d'elle. Combien de fois il lui ordonna de refaire un compte-rendu, prétextant qu'il n'était pas acceptable, et où elle devait tous les soirs en présenter un nouveau, tout en assurant son travail ? Combien de fois, un ou deux ans après l'affaire, qui n'avait duré que cinq minutes, le prince accepta finalement le compte-rendu, car il était enfin lisible, alors que ce n'était que le premier qu'Adélaïde n'avait jamais retouché ?

Mais les vampires ne savez pas pourquoi, mais Aymeric plongeait de plus en plus dans sa folie et son sadisme,. On chuchotait qu'à ce rythme-là, il deviendrait plus fou qu'un malkavien. Et Adélaïde, pour protéger sa fille qui a été plusieurs fois menacés par ce ventrue, prenait sur elle. Elle avait bien compris que c'était le lot de tous. Enfin, presque tous. Les préférés d'Aymeric étaient protégés. Ils avaient des tâches faciles, légères et pas d'humiliation. Mais, s'ils avaient le malheur de déplaire à Aymeric, ils sortaient de ses petites papiers. Même en haut, cela pouvait être un enfer. Et si au début Adélaïde avait tenté de chercher de l'aide, elle avait très vite compris que ça ne servirait à rien. Et inconsciemment, petit à petit, elle se mit à plonger, à se refermer sur elle-même, à devenir une automate. Ne plus réfléchir. Ne plus sentir. Heureusement, il y avait encore sa fille pour la soutenir. Et même si elle lui disait qu'elle allait bien, elle passait son temps, le soir, à les faire des câlins de plus en plus long, avant de partir s'entraîner dans une salle que la plus vieille des deux malkavienne avait fait installer chez elles.

Mais ce fut officiel pour Aymeric lors de la Révolution. Il était devenu plus fou que les Fous. Alors qu'il demandait à Adélaïde de calmer le jeu du côté du peuple et qu'elle arrivait à certains résultats, lui, pendant ce temps, soufflait sur les braises de la discord. Et à la moindre flammèche, jeter toute l'huile qu'il avait. Puis, déclara qu'Adélaïde n'était qu'une incompétente et l'humilia devant la cour. Il n'était pas rare qu'il aille, la nuit, sur les remparts du château pour admirer sa ville brûlée, pour sa plus grande joie. Et quand les angevins s'approchaient du château, il était plus que heureux d'utiliser les canons avec des boulets ou de la mitraille pour faire le plus de dégâts possible. Devant la cour au complet, bien sûr. Et gare à la personne qui osera le contredire. Adélaïde en avait payé le prix fort quand elle a, involontairement, exprimé son désaccord. La première fois qu'Aymeric voulut tirer sur la foule, un « non » était sorti de la bouche de la malkavienne. Elle l'avait espéré pas très fort, mais il le fut suffisamment pour que le tyran l'entende. Alors, un sourire mauvais apparu sur le visage de ce dernier, et il fit jeté la malakvienne du haut des remparts, au niveau de la porte de Ville. Heureusement pour elle, elle n'atterrit pas dans les douves, mais au pied du peuple. Mais au cause de sa chute, elle avait les os brisés, et si elle se relevait maintenant, en se soignant avec du sang, elle faisait un bris de Mascarade. Et même si les angevins furent scandalisé d'avoir vu ce qu'il lui était arrivé, elle ne put être secouru tout de suite à cause des canons d'Aymeric.

Quand le ventrue en eut marre de jouer avec ses armes, il rentra chez lui, tranquillement. Alors les humains purent s'approcher d'Adélaïde. Un médecin commença à l'ausculter. Il fut particulière surpris de voir que la jeune femme était encore en vie, à peine consciente, certes, mais encore en vie. Alors il mit tout en œuvre pour l'immobiliser avant de la déplacer. Mais au moment de bouger la charrette qui la transportait, une petite fille courut vers lui. Elle disait être sa fille et le conduisit vers leur maison. Après l'avoir installé dans la chambre de sa patiente, le médecin voulut se renseigner un peu sur elle, pourquoi elle avait autant de cicatrice sur tout le corps, excepté sa tête et ses mains et pourquoi cet homme l'avait ainsi jeté du haut du château. Mais, l'enfant ne voulait rien dire, déclarant que sa maman lui avait dit de ne pas parler aux étrangers. Cependant, elle lui donna de l'argent pour le remercier pour ce qu'il avait fait. Beaucoup d'argent. Et elle déclara que leur propre médecin allait prendre le relais. En vérité, une fois que le médecin fut parti, Violaine courut vers leur réserve de sang pour forcer sa mère à en boire pour qu'elle puisse se guérir. Ce fut long. Très long. Mais Violaine continuait régulièrement à lui apporter du sang durant le jour entier. Et grâce à elle, Adélaïde fut à peu près remise sur pied la nuit suivante. Mais elle savait que c'était encore très fragile. Cependant, Aymeric ne supportait pas le moindre retard, la moindre absence, même si lui-même ne respectait pas ses règles. Alors, les fois suivantes, Adélaïde se taisait. Elle serrait les poings et regardait le sol. Dégoûtée de ce qui se passait. Dégoûtée de ce qu'elle était devenue. Elle ne devait plus faire de vague. Se faire oublier. Ou sinon, la rose noire, la déclaration d'une chasse au sang, risquait de tomber, pour elle et pour sa fille.

Heureusement pour la cour, malheureusement pour Aymeric, la révolution se termina. Mais une certaine instabilité politique était toujours présente, pour la plus grande joie du prince. Cela donna un peu de répit aux vampire de la coterie quand même. Jean et Ian en profitaient pour voyager pour officiellement faire des missions pour le prince à l'extérieur, mais officieusement, prendre l'air loin de la ville. Violaine réussit à négocier des vacances, non sans mal, pour elle et Adélaïde. Son prétexte fut de voir si elles ne pouvaient pas négocier des matériaux précieux pour leur bon prince. Elle espérait que les conséquences n'allait pas être trop durs à leur retour, mais c'était pour le bien de sa mère. Elles partirent donc pour Paris, voir ce que la ville était devenue. Les deux malkaviennes prirent l'habitude de se promener dans les rues de la ville Lumière tous les soirs durant ce décembre 1847. Un soir, alors qu'elles étaient sur un des ponts, Violaine s'arrêta d'un coup en observant une passante. Se demanda pourquoi, Adélaïde la regarda et vit qu'elle était dangereusement proche de tomber par dessus la barrière. Heureusement, l'humaine fit deux pas en arrière et souffla un grand coup. Puis elle vit les deux malkaviennes. Le destin, Dieu, Caïn, le hasard ou un « je ne sais quoi », peu importe la force utilisée, mais les trois femmes s'approchèrent les uns vers l'autre. Et voulurent commencer à parler en même temps. Ce qui les firent rire. Un vrai rire. Un rire qui soulage. La jeune femme se nommait Victoire de la Haye, femme de Pierre Édouard de la Haye, colonel de l'armée dans la cavalerie française. Quand les deux vampires se présentèrent, Victoire fut étonnée. La famille d'Aborville était une vieille famille noble, et même si officiellement, elle existait toujours, il était rare d'en voir des membres. Cela fit rire Adélaïde. Elle déclara que ses membres préférées la nature à la ville, le calme de la campagne au tumulte des villes. Et la conversation continua sur Victoire qui semblait avoir besoin de parler. Alors Adélaïde et Violaine l'écoutèrent. Victoire était une jeune femme de 25 ans qui passait son temps à décevoir son mari. Elle savait qu'elle était très belle, mais elle avait beau certifier à son mari qu'elle lui restait fidèle à ses vœux, il ne la croyait pas. Elle était aussi incapable de faire son devoir d'épouse en donnant un héritier à son mari. Elle apportait le déshonneur sur sa famille. Et par dessus tout, le seul membre de sa famille qui lui accordait un peu d'amour, c'était son chat persan, Pureté. Mais comme son mari le détestait, elle devait le laisser enfermer dans une pièce, ce qui le rendait agressif. Au bout d'un moment, Victoire s'arrêta de parler, s'excusant de les avoir assommées et confuse d'en avoir autant dit. Adélaïde la rassura en disant qu'elle ne raconterai rien à personne, tentant de rassurer la jeune femme pour les inquiétudes diverses qu'elle avait et lui proposant même de venir chez elles, peu importe l'heure du jour ou de la nuit, le tout en lui donnant son adresse à Paris et même à Angers, pour cinq minutes ou plusieurs jours. Adélaïde sentait que Victoire avait besoin de soutien et d'un refuge. Mais l'humaine refusa poliment. Plusieurs soirs de suite, elles se recroisèrent et parlèrent. Et à chaque fois, Adélaïde renouvela son invitation. Et à chaque fois, Victoire refusa poliment, sans s'offusquer, lui promettant qu'en cas de problème, ou même pour le plaisir elle passerait. Et même si ces soirées faisaient du bien à Adélaïde et Violaine, elles durent rentrer à Angers.

Le retour à la réalité fut difficile. Aymeric augmenta de façon significative sa charge de travail. Alors, Adélaïde s'en chargea, avec le sourire, et en le remerciant gracieusement, tout en pleurant intérieurement. Elle n'eut plus de moment à elle. Pas même un peu pour sa fille. Mais elle tenait bon. Et pendant que les membres de la coterie fêtait Noël lors d'une réception organisée par Aymeric, Adélaïde travaillait encore, dans un coin, quand le prince ne regardait pas. Soudain, un serviteur lui donna un télégramme, il était plus de 5h en ce matin du 25 décembre 1847. De ce qu'elle comprenait du message, Victoire venait d'être recueillie chez elle suite à une étreinte qui c'était mal passé. Adélaïde ordonna, par retour de télégramme de lui donner du sang opiacée pour la faire dormir. Discrètement, elle quitta la réception, en confiant sa fille à Angel, l'une des seuls sur qui Adélaïde avait compris qu'elle pouvait faire confiance. Puis elle monta dans une calèche spéciale qui permettait de se protéger entièrement du soleil et fit donc le voyage jusqu'à Paris. Elle savait que les conséquences de ce qu'elle allait faire allait être, une fois de plus, terrible. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Quand elle arriva chez elle, son majordome lui fit son rapport. Et vu ce que Victoire avait accepté de dire au personnel d'Adélaïde, cette dernière put très vite se faire une idée de ce qu'il s'est passé. La plus belle femme de Paris venait d'être étreinte par un nosferatu. Et pas n'importe lequel. L'un des plus sadiques. Cet homme, contrairement à la majorité des autres caïnites, possédait ce qu'on appelait le baiser brûlant. Habituellement, la morsure d'un vampire est agréable pour la victime. Mais avec lui, c'était tout l'inverse. Et il le savait et en jouer. Il adorait étreindre les personnes les plus belles du moment, de façon violente et les abandonner à leur sort juste pour voir leur panique, leur désespoir. Ses infants ne survivaient pas, en général. Alors elle décida de prendre sous son aile la jeune femme. Et même si c'était l'enfer à Angers, en tant que nouveau-né et nosferatu, Victoire avait une chance de vivre cacher pendant son apprentissage. Et avec un peu de chance, le prince tombera à un moment ou à un autre. En attendant, Adélaïde fit enlever ou couvrir tous les miroirs qui étaient chez elle afin de pouvoir parler à la jeune femme avant qu'elle ne découvre la vérité sur son état.

La nuit suivant, Victoire se réveilla et une fois habillée avec l'aide d'une servante de la malkavienne, elle descendit dans le salon où Adélaïde lisait le journal. En la voyant, cette dernière sut que ça allait être compliqué d'expliquer simplement et en douceur la nouvelle condition de la jeune femme. Elle se fit apporter pour toutes les deux un verre de sang et commença son explication. Et elle avait vu juste, ce fut compliqué à expliquer. Alors, elle fit apporter un miroir à Victoire qui, voyant son apparence, comprit. Elle était perdue parmi ses sentiments. Un mélange de tristesse, de dégoût mais aussi une certaine libération. Comme elle a été étreinte au cours d'une attaque, hors de la ville et que son mari a été blessé, elle voulut le voir. Adélaïde préféra venir avec elle, au cas où, si cela se passait mal avec l'humain ou si Victoire brisait involontairement la Mascarade. Elle n'était pas encore au courant après tout. Et d'ailleurs, pour l'éviter et éviter de choquer monsieur de la Haye, Adélaïde proposa de couvrir de bandage le visage de la jeune nosferatu. Mais malgré cela, la confrontation fut à l'image de l'homme : violente pour Victoire.

Quand les deux femmes furent devant la porte, Pierre Edouard dans l'entre-bâillement, Victoire tenta de parler. Mais avant même qu'elle ne put dire quoique ce soit, le colonel déclara d'un ton brusque :

« Madame ! Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, mais ma femme est morte il y a trois jours de cela, suite à une attaque sur nos personnes. Et malgré ma vaillance à la protéger, elle trépassa entre mes bras.  
\- Monsieur, répondit Adélaïde tout en retenant Victoire qui était choquée, je vous pris de nous excuser. Je ne savais pas qu'un héros comme vous puissiez laisser votre femme pour morte sur le chemin car vous avez été éraflé à votre bedaine.  
\- Comment osez-vous, jeune fille ? Déclara outrée le vieil homme.  
\- Votre femme ici présente m'a tout raconté, continua calmement Adélaïde avec son plus beau sourire. Et j'ai suffisamment vécu pour savoir comment les hommes de votre genre présente. Tout dans le panache, rien dans les bras. Après tout, pas sûre qu'un cheval ne puisse supportes votre poids. N'est-ce pas embêtant pour les manœuvre de cavalerie, messire ?  
\- Je ne vous permets pas.  
\- Voulez-vous laver votre honneur dans un duel donc? continua la malkavienne, toujours aussi calme mais provocante. Ça tombe bien, j'ai besoin de me défouler. Quel arme désirez-vous ? L'épée ? Le pistolet ? A main nu, peut-être ? M'autorisez-vous le fouet ? Et on s'arrête quand ? Premier sang ou à mort ? Hé bien ? Décidez-vous !  
\- Mais... Mais... Je suis blessé, bafouilla le militaire  
\- Et moi, je ne suis qu'une pauvre et frêle jeune femme, déclara Adélaïde qui commençait à perdre son sang froid. Cela devrait compenser, non ?  
\- Mais... Mais...  
\- Bon, et bien, nous avons donc la preuve que j'avais raison. Tout dans les paroles, rien dans les muscles. Maintenant, laissez-nous accéder aux affaires de mon amie Victoire. Vous pourrez dire à vos toutous à quel point vous avez été courageux pour avoir tenté de sauver votre femme, mais que, hélas, l'ennemi était en surnombre et vous n'avez rien pu faire. Mais sachez, _monsieur_, que sans elle, vous n'êtes rien à part un pleutre qui a hérité d'un titre et d'une place dans l'armée grâce à ses parents. C'est elle qui vous a fait. Grâce à ses talents d'espionne. Puisque vous n'êtes pas capable de prendre soin de ce qui vous était précieux, je vais le faire, loin de vous. »

Et Adélaïde rentra dans l'appartement, non sans donner un coup d'épaule à l'humain pour qu'il se décale. Elle s'était emportée, elle le savait, mais il l'avait énervé. Cependant, il payait aussi pour toutes les frustrations qu'elle retenait depuis des années. Et puis « en prendre soin », elle n'était pas très sûre qu'elle allait réussi, vu l'enfer qui va attendre Victoire à Angers. Alors qu'elles se dirigeaient vers la chambre de Victoire, un miaulement s'y fit entendre. La nosferatu se précipita pour voir son chat. Les retrouvailles furent chaleureux entre les deux, mais l'animal un peu faible, car en l'absence de sa maîtresse, il n'avait pas été nourri. Adélaïde prit sur elle pour ne pas en coller une à l'humain pour cette faute et préféra nourrir l'animal qui se montra pourtant très méfiant envers elle. La nosferatu faisait ses bagages pendant ce temps. La malkavienne observa, alors. Pureté était très agressif envers l'humain, ce qui au vu de son comportement était logique. Mais il était aussi agressif envers elle quand elle s'approchait de Victoire. Alors, elle fit quelque chose qui lui paru logique. Elle s'assit en face du chat et posa une simple question :

« Pureté, je ne veux que le bien de ta maîtresse, Victoire. Est-ce que tu acceptes ma présence près d'elle ? »

Alors qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas la communication avec les animaux, elle sentit comme si le chat la comprenait. Ce dernier vint lui renifler le bout des doigts, comme pour vérifier qui elle était. Quand Victoire repassa pour prendre des affaires et s'arrêter pour faire une caresse à son chat adoré, ce dernier renifla aussi la main de sa maîtresse. Puis, il se tourna vers Adélaïde et poussa un simple miaulement bref, avant de reprendre son repas, plus apaisé qu'avant. Tout finit par un départ pour les deux vampires et le chat dans le calme. Mais Victoire gifla quand même son ancien mari pour ne pas avoir pris soin de Pureté. Et même si la jeune caïnite savait ce qu'il l'attendait à Angers, elle se sentit plus libre que durant les huit ans qui ont duré son mariage. Mais le futur ne serait pas non plus une partie de plaisir. Il fallait la présenter au Prince de Paris, étant étreinte sur son territoire par un vampire de la Cour, mais aussi au prince d'Angers car c'est là qu'elle allait résidé. Adélaïde voulut faire vite pour éviter que des oppositions aient le temps de se former. Ainsi, la nuit suivante, elles étaient à la Cour de Villon. En profitant du fait que le Prince passait devant elles, Adélaïde l'interpella en faisant une révérence qui durera le temps de son discours.

« Sire Villon, mon Prince, commença le plus calmement qu'Adélaïde pu. Je vous prie de m'excuser pour ma façon peu cavalière et non formelle de faire, mais je voudrais vous présenter ma nouvelle protégée : Victoire.  
\- Et cette Victoire, répondit Villon en regardant la jeune nosferatu qui faisait, elle aussi, une révérence, mi-amusé par le culot de la malkavienne, mi-agacé d'avoir été interrompu dans ses pensées, a-t-elle un nom de famille ?  
\- Euh... Non, mon seigneur, répondit peu sûre d'elle la nosferatu. Je l'ai renié quand je suis arrivée dans ce monde.  
\- Bien, commença Villon.  
\- Mon Prince, hurla un vampire quelconque, sans charme, sans charisme, sans beauté aucune, juste un visage quelconque. Je proteste énergiquement !  
\- Je l'entends bien, Alastor, déclara le Prince de plus en plus agacé. Et que nous vaut vos vociférations ?  
\- C'est mon infant, messire. Mon infant, que j'ai fait avec mon propre sang. Elle est à moi. Je la réclame comme il m'est dû.  
\- Mon Prince, reprit Adélaïde le plus calmement possible, mais avec la voix qui laissait entendre une colère sourde montée petit à petit. J'ai retrouvé cette nouvelle-né chez moi. Elle errait dans les rue de Paris en pleine transformation physique, et une soif immense. Si je ne l'avais pas recueilli, on aurait pu avoir la Mascarade de briser.  
\- Je m'insurge ! Cette gourgandine ne dit que des mensonges pour me voler mon infante ! Je la surveillais tout le temps.  
\- Et bien, messire Alastor, répliqua Adélaïde qui avait pouffé à l'insulte, pourriez-vous éclairer notre bon prince en lui disant où nous nous trouvions hier soir à la même heure ?  
\- Mais certainement, fanfaronna le nosferatu. Vous chassiez ! »

Villon leva un sourcil suspicieux connaissant l'honneur d'Adélaïde d'éviter au maximum de chasser sur les terres d'autrui. Il se tourna vers Victoire pour avoir sa version pendant qu'une horloge commença à sonnait 4 heures.

« Si je me souviens bien, déclara la nouvelle vampire, ma main était sur la joue de mon ancien mari à la quatrième sonnerie de quatre heure.  
\- Et que faisait votre main sur la joue, interrogea le Prince.  
\- Je le giflais, mon seigneur.  
\- Pour chasser ! Je le savais ! Interrompit Alastor, qui se tut immédiatement face au geste de Villon.  
\- Parce qu'il n'a pas nourri mon chat quand j'étais absente durant les trois premiers jours de cette nouvelle vie, répondit avec rage Victoire.  
\- Et, reprit Adélaïde, plus calmement, je peux vous assurer que durant ces quatre nuits, jamais ô grand jamais, messire Alastor ne s'est présenté pour la prendre. »

Villon coupa court aux protestations qu'allait prononcé le nosferatu. Puis réfléchit deux secondes avant de rendre son jugement.

« Adélaïde d'Aborville, vous me fatiguez avec vos excentricités. J'espère que vous en êtes consciente.  
\- Oui, mon Prince. Je vous prie de m'excuser pour cela.  
\- Pour ce qui est de votre infante, malkavienne, vous en serez la garante comme le veulent nos lois.  
\- Évidemment, mon Prince, déclara avec enthousiasme Adélaïde. Je ne vous décevrais pas.  
\- Dame Victoire, dit Villon en se tournant vers la nosferatu et en tendant le bras pour qu'elle puisse se relever de sa révérence, je vous souhaite la bienvenue parmi nous.  
\- C'est un immense honneur, mon seigneur, répondit Victoire en rougissant.  
\- Mais, je proteste !  
\- Silence, Alastor, vous vous ridiculisez ! » coupa le Prince avant de partir.

Adélaïde, toujours en révérence ne put retenir un petit rire que très difficilement. En se relevant, elle vit la tête, furieuse du nosfératu qui avait usé d'un de ses pouvoir pour ne pas apparaître tel qu'il était réellement. Et parce qu'il n'y avait pas sa fille pour le faire, Adélaïde lui tira rapidement la langue avant de partir en rigolant de son petit tour. Victoire la suivit, aussi bien dans les pas que dans le rire.

Mais la présentation à Angers ne fut pas la même. Pas du tout même. Adélaïde eut la présence d'esprit, à peine arriver, de se mettre en contact avec Yannick, un nosferatu de la coterie qui accepta de faire l'éducation de Victoire et de la protéger s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. Les deux se regardèrent et savaient que c'est exactement ce qu'il allait se passer. Yannick promit d'en prendre soin et de la cacher si besoin était. Adélaïde lui donna les clés d'un des ses appartements à Angers pour la jeune nosferatu avant d'aller à la cour pour présenter Victoire. Cette dernier la suivit, mais en laissant malgré tout Pureté chez Adélaïde pour le moment, se doutant que quelque chose se tramer. Dire que le chat n'était pas content était un euphémisme. Mais pour le moment, c'était le moindre de leur problème. En entrant aux Greniers Saint-Jean, Adélaïde et Victoire tentèrent de longer les murs, mais Aymeric repéra Adélaïde.

« Adélaïde ! Viens ici ! Ordonna-t-il, faisant ainsi silence dans la salle.  
\- Bien, mon prince, lui répondit la malkavienne, tête baissée.  
\- Et ramène ton amie ici !  
\- Certainement, mon seigneur, accepta Adélaïde avant de faire un révérence devant Aymeric, Victoire, faisant de même trois pas en arrière.  
\- Tu reviens enfin ? Tu as cru que tu pouvais partir comme tu le voulais ? Et qui est-ce ?  
\- Mon prince, je vous demande pardon, j'ai dû partir à Paris pour une affaire personnelle. Et j'en ai profité pour revenir avec Victoire ici présente qui vient juste d'être présentée à Messire Villon  
\- Tu me ramènes un rat d'égout ? Cracha Aymeric. Et en la volant à un autre, en plus !  
\- Mon Seigneur, je voulais votre autorisation pour que Victoire puisse vivre ici, continua Adélaïde, toujours en regardant le sol.  
\- Redis-moi ça, chienne ! Cracha le prince en prenant la nuque d'Adélaïde pour la forcer à le regarder.  
\- Je voulais vous la présenter, répéta Adélaïde avec de grandes difficultés mais en tant de ne pas le faire paraître, afin qu'elle puisse vivre à la cour.  
\- Et elle dit ça en me regardant droit dans les yeux, en plus. Cette fois, s'en est trop ! J'en ai marre de toi ! Marre de ton incompétence ! »

Le prince hurlait tout ce qu'il pouvait, secouant Adélaïde qu'il tenait toujours par la nuque. Il la traîna jusqu'à une table sur laquelle il la lança, la forçant à avoir le ventre sur le plateau et les pieds au sol. Sur ses ordres, un serviteur apporta un battoir à linge et Aymeric releva la robe et crinoline d'Adélaïde et baissa son pantalon. Il lui donna dix coups de battoir de toutes ses forces, devant toute la cour. Adélaïde tenta de retenir comme elle put ses cris de douleur, s'accrochant à la table pour ne pas s'effondrer. Mais elle savait qu'elle était allée beaucoup trop loin, car jamais Aymeric n'avait été si loin dans les humiliations publiques. Mais elle crut qu'elle allait perdre la tête quand elle entendit Aymeric dire que toute la cour devait lui donner dix coups chacun, le plus fort possible et que s'il estimait que les coups portés ne l'étaient pas assez, les personnes clémentes recevront la même punition. Les premiers coups furent horrible. Elle savait que certains prenez leur pied, mais ce qui lui fendit le cœur fut quand ses amis s'excusèrent avant de frapper. Même sa fille dut le faire. Heureusement, ses coups, après le passage des disciples du prince ne se sentirent pas trop. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas des coups des brujah. Elle hurla à s'en casser la voix et même sans voix, elle hurlait quand même. Ils lui avaient cassé des os à cause de leur force. Elle finit par ne plus être que douleur, tenue par des serviteurs pour qu'elle arrête de se cambrer. Elle finit même par ne plus être consciente. Présente mais pas consciente.

Quand elle refit surface, elle était dans son lit, chez elle, entourée de ses amis et de sa fille. Quand elle fit un geste, tout le monde fut sur elle. Beaucoup pleuraient, tous s'excusaient. Mais seul Victoire lui tendit un verre. On lui raconta le reste de la soirée : Victoire fut épargnée et assez vite récupérer par Violaine et Yannick, mais personne ne pouvait s'approcher d'Adélaïde de la soirée tant que le prince se trouvait sur place. Et le message avait été clair, quand après que la trentaine de vampires lui avait donné les coups furent passés, elle a été jeté sans ménagement aux pieds de la table et le buttoir posé sur elle. Heureusement pour Adélaïde, un vampire qui a accès à du sang peut guérir vite. Du moins physiquement. Mais même si elle tentait de rassurer ses amis, tout le monde sentait que quelque chose s'était brisé en elle. Adieu la vampire rayonnante, pleine de malice qui voulait juste apprendre et aider. Cette Adélaïde-là n'était plus qu'une marionnette pour Aymeric. Une poupée qui n'avait plus que deux états : être une coquille vide avec un sourire ou être en frénésie. Et bien sûr, le tyran d'Angers continuait de lui donner de travail, dans des délais impossibles comme par exemple régler des décennies des guerres contre les lupins en cinq heures, et seule bien sûr. Quand Adélaïde sentait qu'elle allait craqué, elle s'enfermait dans la salle d'entraînement qu'elle avait aménagé chez elle. Régulièrement, elle devait faire changer les rondins de bois qui n'existaient plus après son passage. Elle devait aussi faire changer les murs qui étaient capitonnés. Et ça, malgré le fait que Violaine tentait de l'aider du mieux qu'elle pouvait.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 7 : Quand Angel prend les choses en main

Angel était une toréador qui s'était réfugié à la cour d'Angers après la destruction de son sire par l'inquisition en Sicile en 1680. À cette époque, Aymeric n'était pas commode, mais supportable. Mais elle vit le prince changeait au fur et à mesure. Subtilement. De façon insidieuse. Au point qu'elle s'est retrouvée, comme tous les autres, à faire des choses qu'elle ne pensait pas faire un jour. Mais le déclencheur, son réveil, se fut lors de la Révolution Française, quand Aymeric fit lancer Adélaïde par dessus la muraille du château et que personne ne s'est opposé à cela. Personne ne s'est révolté ou dit la moindre chose, pas même elle, trop habitués qu'ils étaient aux excentricités du prince. Trop coupables d'être son complice depuis des siècles. Mais comment agir pour inverser la situation ? C'était la question que se poser sans cesse Angel. Les deux plus gros problèmes étaient les toutous d'Aymeric qui lui rapportaient tous les faits et gestes de chacun et qui étaient infiltrés partout, dans le plus grand des secrets, mais aussi, et c'est une conséquence du premier problème, Aymeric avait des dossiers sur chaque membre de la cour. C'était un fait connu car il les utilisait pour faire du chantage avec. Personne ne savait précisément ce qu'il y avait dedans, mais ceux qui ont tenté de résister ont vu leur honteux secret exposé devant tout le monde.

Quand Adélaïde revint de Paris avec Victoire, fin 1847, Angel fut plutôt heureuse de ne pas avoir ses armes blanches sur elle. Devenir bourreau ou subir le même châtiment. Elle dut, une fois de plus plier, en serrant les poings pour ne rien laisser paraître à Aymeric. Il en serait bien trop heureux.

Mais le problème demeurait. Car si elle ne faisait que tuer la vermine, rien ne pouvait garantir que ses partisans ne prennent pas le relais ou se venge. Voir pire, que la coterie ne finisse comme ce qu'il s'est passé pour les humains sous la Terreur... Mais chercher la solution idéale, seule, sans rien montrer et en croulant sous la charge de travail, ce n'était pas aisé. D'autant plus qu'elle prenait de plus en plus souvent l'éducation de Violaine à sa charge pour aider Adélaïde. Au point que, vers la fin de l'année 1848, Angel avait tout le temps Violaine durant la nuit, ne laissa la petite à Adélaïde que le jour, où mère et fille dormaient ensemble. La toréodar avait bien essayé d'empêcher la plus vieille des deux malkaviennes de se blesser trop, mais sans succès. Elle avait, certes, réussi a enlevé tous les objets tranchants ou qui permettent d'allumer du feu, mais dès qu'elle avait voulu lui confisquer son fouet, Adélaïde était devenue hystérique, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait retrouvé son arme. Quand Angel tenta de lui reprendre plus tard, elle se retrouva face à une vampire en frénésie. Alors, elle laissa tomber, mais la surveilla quand elle le pouvait. Mais ce n'était pas évident. Et ce qui fait que ce qui devait arriver arriva.

Il commençait à être tard en ce matin du 29 janvier 1849 quand Violaine déposa la plus jeune malkavienne chez elle, après avoir passé la nuit sur l'histoire de Sicile. Mais, en entant chez les d'Aborville, elle ne vit personne. Pourtant, Adélaïde aurait dû être dans le salon à cette heure-ci. Sauf que personne n'y était. Elle eut alors un très mauvais pressentiment, surtout qu'elle crut décelé une vague odeur de sang.

« Violaine, dit le plus calmement possible Angel en tenant la malkavienne par les épaules, j'aimerai beaucoup que tu ailles dans ta chambre le temps que je trouve ta maman. Pourquoi ne lirais-tu pas le livre que je viens de te prêter ?  
\- Non, répondit une Violaine qui commence à paniquer  
\- Violaine. Tout va bien, je t'assure. Je vais juste parler à Adélaïde.  
\- T'es rien qu'une menteuse ! Elle est où maman ? » 

Voyant que la malkavienne était à deux doigts de pleurer et qu'elle n'obéira pas, Angel préféra lui prendre la main pour chercher. Puis elles se dirigèrent vers l'endroit d'où provenait cette odeur de sang. Doucement, la toréador ouvrit la porte, sans laisser à Violaine la possibilité de voir ce qu'il y avait dans la pièce et bien lui en pris. De ce qu'elle pu voir, des rondins de bois étaient en morceaux, le capiton pendait en lambeau aux murs et au centre, Adélaïde, inconsciente dans une marre de sang. La toréador referma en urgence la porte et se tourna vers Violaine.

« Écoute-moi Violaine. Ta maman ne va pas bien, et elle va avoir besoin de toi, d'accord?  
\- Oui...  
\- Déjà, il faut que tu restes le plus calme possible, puis, si vous avez des réserves de sang, apporte moi des fioles. Mais surtout, ne va pas dans la salle. C'est le plus dur, je sais. Mais, pour ton bien, ne regarde pas, s'il te plaît.  
\- Ou... Oui. »

Et Violaine partit chercher du sang, pendant qu'Angel trouva une aiguille et du fil. Ce n'était pas l'idéal, mais du peu de ce qu'elle avait vu, Adélaïde ne pourrait pas se soigner seule en une journée, ou une nuit. Elle n'était probablement pas en état psychologique pour le faire. Donc, autant refermer comme on pouvait les plaies avant que tout le sang donné ne ressorte. Quand la toréador eut tout le matériel, elle entra dans la salle, en demandant à Violaine d'aller dans sa chambre.

Adélaïde était dans un sale état. Ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux, mais sa peau aussi. Elle retira comme elle put les habits pour pouvoir accéder plus proprement aux blessures tout en évitant de trop bouger la malkavienne, mais aussi en lui parlant, pour essayer de lui faire reprendre connaissance. Le teint, déjà très pâle pour les vampires, était cadavérique. Alors, elle l'appela. Lui parlant de sa fille, lui demandant de rester. En regardant le dos de la jeune femme, Angel se demanda si ce n'était pas les côtes qu'elle voyait limite à nues. Elle força Adélaïde à boire, faisant couler du sang dans sa gorge, en douceur avant de commencer à recoudre des plaies. Elle ne s'interrompait que pour donner, de temps en temps du sang à la malkavienne, mais jamais sans cesser de parler, la suppliant de l'aider à se soigner. Au bout d'un moment qui lui paru très long, Angel vit son amie bougeait et ouvrir yeux. Elle se jeta dans ses bras afin de lui faire un câlin

« Oh mon Dieu ! Adé ! Enfin !  
\- Qu'est-ce que, articula difficilement la blessée. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
\- Je suis rentrée avec Violaine et comme on ne te voyait pas, on t'a cherché. Mais chut. On parlera plus tard. Maintenant, il faut que tu te reposes et que tu guérisses. Je vais t'emmener à ton lit. Tu peux te lever ? Tu veux du sang en plus ?  
\- Mon fouet, demanda la malkavienne.  
\- On verra plus tard, d'accord ? Allez, essaye de te lever, ou au moins de t'asseoir.  
\- Non, protesta faiblement la jeune femme, il me faut mon fouet. C'est une promesse. »

Alors la toréador lui tendit l'objet coupable des blessures. Il était devenu totalement inutilisable. Mais la malkavienne le prit et commença à sortir avec des grandes difficultés. Angel se jura qu'elle allait trouvé une solution. En attendant, elle demanda à Violaine de faire très attention à sa mère et qu'au moindre problème de venir la chercher. Elle confia aussi le soin à Jean de veiller sur Adélaïde quand elle était hors de son appartement, mais de façon discrète pour que les espions d'Aymeric ne soient au courant de rien. Jean accepte sans savoir pourquoi on lui demandait ça, mais si c'était pour Adélaïde, il pouvait lui faire ça. Pendant ce temps, la toréador tenta du mieux qu'elle put d'aider dans le travail des deux malkaviennes.

Un début d'idée apparu à Ange, durant la fête que faisait Aymeric pour l'équinoxe d'automne 1849. Elle n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention, ou plutôt elle avait oublié, mais il n'était pas rare que le tyran choisisse une femme pour lui faire visiter la serre d'intérieur. C'était, il paraît, un immense honneur d'être sélectionnée. Sauf que, les plantes et elle, ça ne l'avait jamais intéressé. Mais, dans la serre, ils étaient seuls. Même les serviteurs n'avaient pas le droit d'y accéder. Et surtout, il était rare qu'on revoit le prince après son passage à la serre. Et au bout d'un moment, un serviteur annonçait la fin de la fête. Et pour une raison évidente, les invités avaient tendance à partir plus vite lors de la fête du solstice d'été, la nuit la plus courte de l'année. Après tout, une disparition poserait moins de problème que de le tuer purement et simplement devant tout le monde. Déjà, elle avait plus de chance pour s'en sortir, et ensuite, il suffisait que qu'un prenne la place « temporairement », en attendant un retour qui ne viendrait jamais. Bon, le jeu après sera de bien choisir le remplaçant, mais pour le moment, faire la disparition ne serait pas trop mal. Alors Angel commença progressivement à changer pour plaire au prince, se rapprochait de lui. Mais en douceur, pour que cela ne soit pas suspect. Ce fut long, mais elle était proche de son but lors de la fête du solstice d'été 1850. Pendant tout ce temps, ses amis lui ont parlé et reparlé, se posant des questions sur sa façon d'être. Même si elle ne pouvait rien dire, cela voulait dire qu'elle s'approchait d'Aymeric. Car pour être proche de lui, il fallait être prêt à tout, et en général, on se retrouvait seul.

En cette soirée du 21 juin 1850, Angel se présenta avec sa plus belle tenue afin de séduire Aymeric d'Ajou, prince de la coterie d'Angers. Dire qu'elle était à l'aise était un mensonge, préférant les tenues masculines pour leur praticité, se retrouver en robe avec crinoline était un grand changement pour elle. Mais elle était prête à le supporter contrairement à la vision d'Adélaïde. Elle ressemblait à ces créatures qui étaient dans les légende des Antilles, entre autre. Des zombies, il lui semblait. Et comme d'habitude, tout le monde souriait. Tout le monde faisait des ronds de jambes au prince pour se faire bien voir, avoir des avantages, de la tranquillité... Mais elle, elle devait y arriver. C'était une question de non-vie ou de mort. Alors, elle s'approcha du prince, pour lui parler.

« Mon Prince, déclara Angel en faisant une révérence. Je suis heureuse de vous trouver.  
\- Angel ? Que veux-tu ? Demanda Aymeric, légèrement suspicieux.  
\- Rien messire, à part vous donner un présent.  
\- Un... Présent ? Répéta de plus en plus méfiant le ventrue. Et contre quoi ?  
\- Rien mon Seigneur. Je vous assure. J'ai eu enfin le courage de vous le proposer. Cela fait des mois que j'essaye de me lancer. Chacun doit travailler pour la Cour, et bien, j'ai décidé que je donnerai de ma personne pour votre gloire éternelle. »

Aymeric leva un sourcil circonspect. Angel était du genre calme, à suivre docilement les ordres sans se poser de question. Et elle n'était dangereuse que avec une arme blanche. Or, de ce qu'il pouvait en voir, elle n'était pas armé, et si c'était sous ses jupes, il pourrait réagir assez vite pour se défendre. Et justement, parce qu'il la regardait, il pouvait voir qu'elle avait pris un soin tout particulier pour s'habiller. Elle qui était habituellement vêtu de façon pratique selon ses dire, comme les paysans Aymeric aurait plutôt défini, la voilà en robe de grande dame. Avec un mélange de classe, de style, mais aussi de provocation.

« Et, demanda doucement Aymeric, rentrant petit à petit dans le jeu, quel est donc ce... présent ?  
\- Oh, mon seigneur, déclara Angel, en rougissant et en se cachant pudiquement derrière son éventail, ne m'obligez pas, je vous prie, à prononcer ces mots.  
\- Il me plairait pourtant de vous entendre les dire...  
\- Je... Je voudrais m'offrir entièrement à vous, messire. » 

Angel le tenait. Elle le savait. Jamais Aymeric ne vouvoyait un membre de la coterie, sauf s'il avait de l'intérêt dans l'histoire. Mais elle devait continuer de la jouer fine. Même s'ils étaient un peu isoler des autres caïnites, elle voyait Ian avait un air de dégoût envers elle après cette déclaration. Mais elle avait gagné quand Aymeric lui proposa de visiter sa serre intérieur. Elle suivit donc le tyran, hors des yeux de tous. Bien sûr, durant le trajet, Aymeric commença à avoir des gestes et des mots déplacés, mais Angel ne releva pas, continuant à jouer son rôle. Puis, ils arrivèrent dans la serre. Elle était immense, avec un magnifique toit en verre. Et les plantes étaient toutes différentes. Aymeric commença à être plus entreprenant, tout en faisait visiter les lieux. Au bout d'un moment, Angel se jeta dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Aymeric la suivit en la prenant aussi et rendant son baiser. Mais même s'il essayait de dominer, c'était la toréador qui menait la danse. Elle le fit tourner sur lui-même puis le fait reculer rapidement. Aymeric se retrouva empaler sur une branche d'un de ses précieux arbres. Angel aurait pu être heureuse, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle se sentait dégoûtée et salie. Sale de s'être laissé touché par ce vampire, sale d'avoir usé de ses formes de femme et de la perfidie plutôt qu'une lame. Elle avait déshonoré son sire en faisant cela.

Elle attendit ainsi dans la serre pendant encore de longues minutes avant de sortir et de se faire le plus discrète possible. Elle vit malgré tout Ian chuchotait quelque chose à Jean en la regardant. Plus loin, dans un coin, elle voyait Adélaïde et Violaine profitaient de l'absence du prince pour travailler, les papiers les encerclant totalement. Pour la malkavienne, Angel s'était isolée. Elle craignait d'avoir perdu ses amis. Peut-être quand tout cela sera arranger... Non, elle ne pouvait pas. Elle s'était déjà rendu coupable d'avoir attaqué à son prince en dehors d'un duel, et dans quelques heures, si tout allait bien, on pourrait rajouter meurtre à ses chefs d'inculpation. Jamais, ô grand jamais personnes ne devait être au courant. Elle pourra supporter leur regard accusateur si la coterie redevient saine. Elle les avait bien mérité après tout. Mais pour le moment, elle devait faire profil bas, pour ne pas se faire tuer par les intrigantes qui n'avaient pas pu passer leur soirée avec le prince à cause d'elle ou pour éviter qu'on la soupçonne de tout ça. Comme prévu, une heure avant le lever du soleil, un serviteur déclara que c'était la fin de la fête, et tout le monde repartit sans avoir été une seule fois dans la serre. Mais, pourtant, c'est avec une boule au ventre qu'Angel s'endormit ce matin-là.

Le lendemain, certains vampires se réunirent pour une réunion très importante avec Aymeric. Et même si ce dernier avait l'habitude d'arriver en retard, ne pas venir du tout était une première. Les caïnites présents commencèrent à s'énerver après plusieurs heures de retard. Mais quand une goule du prince leur informa que, malgré ses recherches, Aymeric restait introuvable, ce fut la panique à bord. Tous les vampires arrêtèrent ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire pour chercher leur tyran. Mais rien n'y faisait, il était introuvable. Et au bout d'une semaine, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, Il n'y avait plus de prince à Angers.

Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, les vampires continuèrent comme d'habitude, en attendant qu'Aymeric revienne, se demandant si ce n'était pas un nouveau jeu de sa part pour les torturer. Et, étrangement, les gens étaient un peu plus détendus. Certes, les espions étaient toujours là, amassant encore et encore des informations au cas où, mais le travail inutile ou infaisable que rajouter le ventrue pour voir ses cibles se consumer avait disparu. Angel voyait Adélaïde revenir doucement. Ce n'était pas folichon non plus. Mais elle était de nouveau là, et son nouveau fouet n'avait pas encore servi. Et c'est ainsi que pendant un mois, ils purent souffler. Mais les caïnites étaient ce qu'ils étaient. Et rapidement, des messes basses, des complots, des désirs de prendre le pouvoir apparurent. Le siège curule qui servait de trône restait vide et bien en évidence. Mais l'atmosphère recommença a être délétère. Alors, tous les vampires se réunirent pour régler ce problème d'intérim une fois pour toute. Sauf que la question sur comment choisir un chef temporaire se posa. Par combat, on favorisait les gangrels et le brujah, et en défavorisant d'autre clans. Par les duels d'esprit ? Là on favorisait les ventrues et les toréadors. Alors, Olivier, un ventrue et sire de Mathilde, proposa un vote en prenant en compte, non pas la popularité mais les compétences à diriger. Les vampires acceptèrent mais ne purent se mettre d'accord sur la méthode pour compter les voix et le nombre de voix qu'il fallait. Alors,on posa la question à chacun, en demandant de justifier le choix. Évidemment, les premiers vampires votèrent pour eux, car, ils étaient, les plus beaux, les plus fort, les plus stratèges. Et quand ce fut le tour d'Angel, le son de cloche fut différent.

« Je vote pour Adélaïde, déclara la toréador sous les murmures de la foule. Un prince doit gérer la ville, les environs et la coterie. Or, elle, c'est ce qu'elle fait déjà et a donc acquis des relation dans le Bétail pour mener à bien sa mission. De plus, elle a des contacts avec des lupins, ce qui pourrait nous être profitable dans cette guerre qui nous prend pas mal d'énergie et de ressources. Et si tout ça n'est pas suffisant, vous êtes tous au courant qu'elle est extrêmement curieuse, et de ce fait, elle a lu les livres militaires, ce qui peut nous être utile sur le plan stratégique, mais aussi les livres sur les technologies utilisés actuellement, ce qui pourrait toujours nous être utile à un moment ou à un autre. »

Ses propos déclenchèrent une vague de protestation, même Adélaïde tenta faiblement de décliner, mais les vampires suivants, qui furent tous les vampires qu'Adélaïde avait aidé d'une façon ou d'une autre, suivirent Angel dans son vote. Alors, la malkavienne fut élu dame d'Angers temporaire. Cela ne plut pas beaucoup aux partisans d'Aymeric, évidemment. Mais, alors qu'ils protestaient cette décision, l'un d'eux commença à chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille de son voisin en regardant Adélaïde. Et cela se rependit comme une traînée de poudre. En peu de temps, ils avaient tous retourner leur veste et soutenaient Adélaïde. Cette dernière ne dit rien, tellement elle était abasourdie. La réunion finit donc à ce moment-là et tout le monde rentra. Enfin, presque tout le monde. Angel profita du calme pour refaire un tour dans la serre pour disperser les cendres, au cas où. Mais quand elle fut sur place, elle vit que c'était déjà fait, de manière que seul quelqu'un qui savait qu'il y avait des cendres les trouvaient. Et pas d'autres trace de son méfait à côté de ça. En voyant ça, une tension se défit chez Angel, et elle poussa un immense soupire de soulagement. On ne pouvait plus rien prouvait. Mais quand elle y repensa, la tension revenue. Certes, on ne pouvait plus rien prouver, sauf que quelqu'un savait. Et ce quelqu'un pouvait la faire chanter. C'était donc peu rassurée qu'elle sortit de chez Aymeric d'Ajou. Mais elle fut surprise quand, à la porte, elle vit Violaine, un livre à la main.

« Violaine ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu m'as fait peur !  
\- Pardon, répondit de façon contrite la jeune malkavienne, en tendant un livre. Mais j'aimerais bien que tu me lises une histoire ?  
\- Une... Histoire ?  
\- Oui. S'il te plaît. Adélaïde est repartie dans des papiers et m'a dit de te voir.  
\- Pour te lire une histoire ?  
\- Oui. S'il te plaît.  
\- Bon, d'accord, répondit Angel qui jetait l'éponge à chercher à comprendre le comportement de l'enfant.  
\- Merci ! »

Angel s'arrêta net. Quand Violaine l'avait remercié, elles étaient en train de se regarder les yeux dans les yeux, et la toréador sut. Elle sut que Violaine savait. Elle sut que c'était elle qui avait caché les preuves. Et elle sut qu'elle ne dirait rien. C'était pour ça, le « merci ». Pas pour l'histoire. Mais pour avoir protéger sa mère. Alors, Violaine fit une chose qu'Adélaïde faisait régulièrement : elle fit un câlin. Elle s'était mise en danger pour Adélaïde. Cela ne lui posait pas de problème. Mais que Violaine partage ce fardeau, elle en était désolée. À présent, elles étaient toutes les deux porteuses d'un terrible secret qui leur vaudrait la mort ultime s'il venait à se faire connaître. À cause de ça, ou grâce à ça, les deux caïnites restèrent très proches l'une de l'autre dans les siècles qui suivirent. Peut-être aussi que c'était parce qu'Angel était l'une des rares personnes qui arrivait à donner un peu de fils à retord à Violaine en ce qui concerne les jeux, et qu'ils soient nouveaux ou anciens.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 8 : le phénix renaît toujours de ses cendres.

Adélaïde était devenue prince de la cour d'Angers. Ou plutôt dame de la cour d'Angers. Elle ne s'y attendait pas. Elle se souvenait vaguement de la fête du solstice d'été, passant plus de temps à travailler que vraiment s'amuser. Puis après, on lui a dit que le prince Aymeric avait disparu. On lui ordonna de le chercher avec tout le monde. Elle n'était pas forcément heureuse de le faire, mais comme ces dernières années, elle ne faisait qu'obéir, sans se poser de question, sans réfléchir. Et cela dura une semaine. Puis, elle put reprendre son travail. Elle n'arriva pas à mettre le doigt dessus au début, mais quelque chose avait changé depuis la disparition d'Aymeric. Puis, au bout de deux semaines, elle comprit : elle avait enfin le temps de faire les choses correctement. Et ce fut une véritable bouffée d'air. Cela se ressentait sur la ville. Et deux autres semaines plus tard, la voilà dame temporaire d'Angers. Elle n'avait rien compris au pourquoi ni au comment. Mais la voilà dirigeante de la coterie. Et si certains auraient accueilli cette nouvelle avec joie, pour Adélaïde, ce fut avec de l'angoisse. Elle ne se sentait pas de taille pour cette tâche. Mais sa fille la rassura, elle connaissait le travail vu qu'elle en a fait une partie sous Lothaire et qu'elles avaient toutes les deux observé Valentine travailler aussi. Elle n'était pas toute seule, il y avait le reste de la coterie qui pouvait l'aider. Et puis, ce n'était que temporaire.

Alors, Adélaïde se mit au travail. Et en effet, basiquement, son quotidien n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Seuls les courtisans lui tournaient autour pour lui soumettre des idées qui devraient plaire au prince Aymeric quand il serait de retour. Si au début, c'était de petites choses innocentes comme le choix de la lingerie de table, refaire certaines fêtes, entretenir la serre, cela devint de plus en plus vicieux ou inutile tel que l'augmentation de certaines taxes pour le bétail, ou de faire le tri dedans pour supprimer les bêtes les plus faibles, voire totalement dangereux comme l'obligation pour les lupins de s'inscrire dans un registre. Au bout d'un moment, Adélaïde, qui en avait marre de devoir refuser ces propositions qui devenaient de pire en pire, réunit toute la cour et laissa le choix aux courtisans : soit ils étaient exclus pour toujours de la coterie avec interdiction de revenir pour une raison ou pour une autre, soit ils subissaient la mort ultime. Bien entendu, ils choisirent tous l'exile. Et Adélaïde les laissa partir. La cour fit grand bruit de tout ça. Expulsés les plus fervents partisans d'Aymeric, qu'est-ce qu'il dira quand il reviendra... ? Et puis surtout, cela ne les empêchera pas de préparer un sale coup pour renverser Adélaïde. Bien au contraire. Cela les mettait hors de surveillance. Mais pourtant, la dame d'Angers avait choisi de les laisser partir, comme elle leur avait promis. Et fidèle à sa promesse, quand ils tentèrent un complot pour la renverser, elle les mit tous comme proies d'une immense chasse au sang.

Après ces histoires, la coterie avait diminué d'un tier ses effectifs. Adélaïde redistribua les rôles de chacun, avec leur accord afin d'optimiser le fonctionnement de la coterie. Chacun travaillait donc dans le domaine où il avait le plus de compétence. Ainsi, Mathilde, par exemple, se retrouva avec son sire, Olivier, a géré les finances de la coterie, et, entre autre, de garder un œil sur la Bourse, chose qui n'avait jamais été mis en place par Aymeric alors que c'était un bon moyen de générer de l'argent, si on était prudent. Marie, elle, avait une lubie pour trouver LE jeu parfait depuis qu'elle a été étreinte, chose qu'elle n'a pas pu faire sous le règne du tyran. Alors la malkavienne l'a mis à la charge de la recherche ludique et technologique. Robert, un gangrel, continuait son rôle d'archiviste, tout en faisant la liaison avec les lupins avec Adélaïde. C'est d'ailleurs à Robert que la jeune femme demanda de trouver et de détruire les dossiers qu'Aymeric avait, ne voulant pas diriger par la peur.

Même Violaine fut mise à contribution. Elle qui aimait tant apprendre, elle devait rechercher tout ce qui était nouvelles découvertes et inventions et éventuellement d'autres nouveautés et d'en faire des résumés pour que les autres vampires puissent rester à jour, contrairement à ce que certains faisaient car, selon leur dire, « c'était mieux avant. Nous sommes en plein siècle de décadence. » Et Violaine travaillait avec enthousiasme. Elle découvrit ainsi la littérature gothique qui lui plut tout particulièrement. Et peu importe ce qui lui disait sa mère plus tard, elle garda pendant longtemps ses vêtements victoriens, aimant tout particulièrement ce style. Au point qu'une légende commença à grandir à Angers et dans ses environs, disant qu'une petite fille très pale, presque comme un fantôme, ou dans certaines versions c'était bel et bien un fantôme, habillée comme sous le règne de Victoria, se balade dans des endroits sombres, demandant qu'une chose : que l'on joue avec elle. Elle vous poursuit jusqu'à ce que vous le fassiez. La légende raconte que c'était une enfant qui était morte alors qu'elle était en train de jouer. Probablement tuer par un cheval. D'autres disent qu'un homme méchant l'a rué de coups de canne. Et qu'elle est condamnée à chercher des partenaires de jeu pour l'éternité. Elle n'est pas méchante et ne fera aucun mal, sauf si vous êtes méchant avec elle. On l'a voit souvent près des vieux cimetières, les vieux hôpitaux ou les endroits abandonnés. Ainsi, régulièrement, des jeunes personnes, voulaient tester leur courage, allaient dans ces endroits pour tenter d'apercevoir l'enfant. Évidemment, quand cela remonta jusqu'aux oreilles d'Adélaïde, cette dernière fut très en colère et gronda sa fille pour l'imprudence dont elle faisait preuve. Et elle fut punie avec interdiction de sortir seule pour au moins un siècle ou deux.

Mais surtout, Adélaïde confia un rôle primordial à Ian et Jean, en plus de la protection de la ville. Elle avait compris qu'elle ne serait plus jamais la même. Et que même si elle remontait doucement la pente, elle ne voulait plus refaire peur à ses amis, comme lorsque Violaine et Angel l'ont retrouvé dans sa salle. Ainsi, elle confia aux deux brujah sa vie, en leur ordonnant que si elle recommençait à vriller, ils devaient absolument lui planter un pieux dans le cœur pour l'arrêter. Elle fit aussi aménager les Greniers Saint-Jean dans ce but. Derrière le trône, se trouvaient deux salles qui servaient souvent de débarra ou de salle de repos pour les serviteurs, ou d'autres trucs encore. Elle fit aménagé une des salles comme salle de prison avec des menottes pour lui bloquer bras et jambes, solidement, pour qu'elle y soit enfermée lors de ses crises. Même si cela ne faisait pas plaisir aux deux brujah, ils acceptèrent. Et depuis, Adélaïde n'était jamais seule. Même dans les réunions les plus secrètes, il y avait toujours Jean ou Ian pour la surveiller, ou, parfois, Robert pour les réunions à l'extérieur, par exemple.

Commença ainsi une ère de prospérité dans la coterie. Les humiliations ayant cessés, les caïnites ayant mieux partager le travail, permirent d'avoir plus de résultats. Cependant, certains n'acceptaient pas forcément les lubies malkviennes d'Adélaïde, tels que la modification d'une des deux salles. Mais celle qui a eu plus de mal à passer fut celle qui autorisa de transformer temporairement les Greniers en hôpital pour le Bétail durant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Et dans les moments de division, Adélaïde laissait toujours la possibilité de lui expliquer pourquoi ça posait problème lors d'une discussion où elle exposait aussi son point de vue. Et si on n'était toujours pas d'accord avec elle malgré tout et qu'elle n'avait pas changé de position, alors les vampires avaient toujours le choix entre rester ou partir, sans pour autant être en exile. Adélaïde préférait que chacun trouve la maison et la famille qui leur convenait et s'épanouir plutôt que de rester par obligation et accumuler de la frustration. Ainsi, quelques vampires partirent encore, avec la bénédiction de la malkavienne pour qu'ils trouvent leur bonheur. Et toujours, cela laissait Adélaïde triste d'avoir perdu de la famille. Car oui, même si certains dans la cour lèveraient un sourcil en entendant ça, pour Adélaïde, ils étaient tous une grande famille. Et si une famille ça peut partir, ça peut aussi venir. Ainsi, certains ont engendré leur propre infants qui ont grandi au sein de cette coterie étrange qui ne ressemble à aucune autre, comme Victoire qui eut un infant, un anglo-égyptien qui s'appelait Yousouf, qui est parti plus tard en Égypte comme espion début XXème siècle.

Mais, à côté de toutes ses excentricités, Adélaïde avait réussi à gagner le cœur des vampires de la coterie. Elle était sévère, mais juste. Et même des années plus tard, elle continuait à travailler dur pour la coterie. Un des gros problèmes que la cour d'Angers avait durant cette fin du XIXème siècle fut la guerre conte les lupins qu'Aymeric avait déclenché car il s'ennuyait. Sauf que, le problème était que les attaques de loup-garous étaient loin d'être discret et cela demandait beaucoup de ressources, aussi bien humaine, ou caïnites, que financières et matériels. Bref, tout ceci n'était qu'un vaste gâchis pour un tyran mégalomane qui n'était même plus présent. Alors, Adélaïde décida qu'il était plus que temps de régler ce problème. Elle décida qu'il était plus prudent d'envoyer Robert en éclaireur, vu que les lupins ont une légère tolérance aux gangrels, et, s'ils l'acceptaient, de continuer elle-même les négociations. Et c'est bien ce qu'il s'est passé. Elle put donc approcher les lupins qui étaient dans la campagne angevine en 1899 pour un premier contact. Cela se fit dans une forêt pas très loin d'Angers. Elle y allait seule avec Robert, face à elle se trouvait deux loups et deux humains du nom de Charles et de Céline. Quatre loups-garous pour deux vampires. Si cela se passait mal, les caïnites étaient mort. Et pourtant, Adélaïde n'avait pas peur, même lorsqu'un des loups, un gros loup noir, vint lui renifler les doigts. Elle dut même prendre sur elle pour ne pas faire des grattouilles sur la tête du canidé. Puis le loup retourna auprès de Charles et sembla lui communiquer quelque chose.

« Et bien, voilà qui est inattendu, déclara Charles. Une dents-longues qui partage un peu de notre odeur... À qui ai-je l'honneur de parler ?  
\- Messires, répondit la malkavienne. Je me nomme Adélaïde d'Aborville, Dame cainite d'Angers, bru de feu Pierre d'Aborville, épouse de feu Jean d'Aborville et mère de Violaine d'Aborville. Puis-je avoir l'honneur de connaître mes interlocuteurs, moi aussi ?  
\- Nous sommes, répondit la femme, Céline et Charles, Enfants de Gaïa. Nous nous sommes proposées pour être vos intermédiaire.  
\- D'Aborville ? Interrogea l'homme. Comme ceux des Marcheurs sur Verre ?  
\- Je ne connais pas très bien les tribus, malheureusement, mais dans le doute, je dirais oui.  
\- Est-ce donc vrai, demanda Céline, que vous aviez un accord avec eux ?  
\- Aviez ? Il me semble qu'il tient toujours, même si je ne peux plus leur facilité leur venu dans la ville convenue et que Pierre ne peut plus venir voir sa petite-filles, l'accord tient toujours. Et j'en suis désolée, mais j'ai dû le délaisser, mais je m'y remets petit à petit. C'est d'ailleurs, dans l'esprit de perpétuer cet accord, que je suis venue vous parler. Celui qui a déclenché cette guerre entre nos deux peuples est un tyran qui a disparu. Il a fait ça pour son bon plaisir. Mais je ne souhaite pas continuer ceci. C'est une perte de temps et d'énergie pour tout le monde.  
\- C'est donc vrai, demanda Charles. Une légende parmi les d'Aborville raconte que deux dents longues se préoccupent pour nous aider dans nos missions, et ce ne sont pas des gangrels.  
\- Cela fait partie du pacte que j'ai passé, il y a longtemps de ça, avec Pierre. Nous avons donc des intérêts communs, nous pouvons nous entendre. Et même si je ne connais pas grand chose sur vous, je sais que vous et nous devons garder nos existence secrètes pour les humains. Alors, soyons malins et travaillons ensemble. Arrêtons cette guerre inutile avant que notre mascarade ne soit brisé. Discutons de ce que nous pouvons mettre en place, plutôt. »

Les lupins approuvèrent et les négociations commencèrent. Adélaïde accepta beaucoup de leurs propositions qu'elle trouvait normal ou logique, ce qui surprirent énormément Céline et Charles, mais aussi les deux lupins qui ne s'étaient pas présentés. Mais certaines propositions furent mises de côté, devant être retravaillé ensemble, car ne pouvaient pas être accepté en l'état, tandis que d'autres furent tous simplement refuser. À l'inverse, les lupins refusèrent toutes les propositions des caïnites. L'accord ne fut donc pas signé. Cela ne plaisait pas beaucoup à Adélaïde. Elle voulait bien faire des effort, influencée la recherche des humains pour qu'ils cherchent des énergies plus propre que le charbon et le pétrole, laisser un maximum d'espace vert dans et autours des villes de son territoire et limiter certaines industries, si les lupins ne permettaient pas d'utiliser certains terrains, les humains allaient posé un problème à un moment ou à un autre. Surtout qu'elle ne demandait pas de terre particulière, juste des espaces qu'ils pourraient utilisé et de préférence non inondable. Une trêve fut, au moins, acceptée. Et une autre date pour se revoir fut choisi. Adélaïde était fatiguée. Et il y avait de quoi. Les négociations furent rude et elle fut chez elle juste avant que les rayons du soleil n'arrivent. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle fut tentée d'appeler à l'aide les d'Aborville pour qu'ils la soutiennent, mais les paroles de son beau-père lui revirent en tête :

« Si la relation entre les miens et toi doit changer, ça sera uniquement via tes actions et non de notre relation. »

Et elle avait donné sa parole, bien sûr. Oh, bien des gens disent que la parole d'une vampire, ça ne vaut pas grand chose, surtout quand cela vient d'une malkavienne. Mais elle, elle se faisait un point d'honneur à respecter sa parole. Donc, si elle contactait les membres des sa famille lupine, cela serait uniquement pour leur propre affaire. Ce qu'elle allait d'ailleurs faire très vite. Mais après un somme. Elle n'allait quand même pas commencer à prendre de mauvaises habitudes à faire des journées blanches pour travailler quand même.

Le lendemain, Adélaïde se mit donc devant son courrier pour inviter le dirigeant ou un porte-parole des d'Aborville à venir près d'Angers ou à Angers même afin de reprendre un contact qui s'était perdu durant les dernières décennies suite à son trop plein de travail et, éventuellement reprendre des échanges commerciaux ensemble. Mais, alors qu'elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle devait écrire, Adélaïde était totalement bloquée. Du coup, Violaine voulut lui donner un coup de main. Elle prit donc un papier et un crayon et commença à écrire, pendant qu'Adélaïde multipliait les brouillon et les boules de papier. À la fin, la plus jeune malkavienne lui fit lire son texte, ce qui fit sourire sa mère.

« Chère Famille lupine,

Cela fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas parlé ensemble. Nous savons que vous êtes toujours des commerçants avec beaucoup de boutique en Normandie et que, jusqu'à peu, vous nous aidiez à récupérer l'argent des loyers dans notre ancienne ville.

Pour des raisons personnelles, nous avons dû arrêter les lettres, et cela nous a rendu toutes tristes, car nous n'avions plus de nouvelles de vous. Mais maintenant, c'est bon. Du coup, Adélaïde et moi, nous voudrions savoir si vous acceptez que l'un d'entre vous vienne à Angers ou autour pour parler de vive-voix. On pourra reparler et actualiser le pacte qui lie Adé à Pierre, mon grand-père, et qui est vieux de cinq siècles. Je crois qu'il y a des choses à changer. Bien sûr, on veut aussi vous voir pour savoir comment va la famille, savoir ce que devient chacun.

J'espère que vous accepterez. On vous attend pour vous accueillir comme il se doit.

Bisous.

Violaine d'Aborville »

Ce texte si simple, si naïf, pourrait peut-être les aider à améliorer les relations entre les caïnites et les lupins, du moins au niveau local. Ce qui pourrait avoir, au final, pas mal de réactions. Et ce fut le cas. Deux jours plus tard, une certaine Lucie d'Aborville déclara qu'elle viendrait, au nom du clan, pour discuter avec les deux plus vieilles membres de la famille. Le rendez-vous fut donné dans la ville, pas très loin de sa bordure, dans un restaurant qui, si demandait correctement pouvait mettre des verres de sang à disposition des vampires. Adélaïde réserva un salon privé, afin de pouvoir parler tranquillement, pour elle et cette Lucie. La malkavienne arriva les premières, et elle patienta quelques minutes avant de voir une femme entre deux âges arrivait de façon très noble et très élégante. Après de rapides présentations, Lucie commença à parler.

« De ce que j'ai compris, vous, en étant que vampire, vous voulez renouer le contacte avec nous, qui sommes lupins ?  
\- Tout à fait, répondit Adélaïde dans le plus grand des calmes en attendant leur commandes. Nous avions un pacte entre mon beau-père, Pierre d'Aborville, et moi-même qui faisait que, entre autre, il pouvait voir sa petite-fille et son fils, Mathieu, pouvait voir sa nièce. Durant des siècles, nous avons vu naître, grandir puis mourir des d'Aborville. Tout c'est toujours très bien passé entre nous. Et pour des raisons qui sont propre à notre monde, nous avons dû mettre cette relation en pause. Mais cette pause a, depuis, trop longtemps durée.  
\- Il me semble que, d'après nos légendes, nous pouvions commercer dans votre ville.  
\- Tout à fait. Même si la ville en question n'est pas Angers. Et c'est, entre autre de ça que je voudrais vous parler. Ce pacte a près de cinq siècles, il n'est plus vraiment valable, et ne peut plus être mis en place. De ce fait, je suis venue vous en proposer un autre.  
\- À cause d'un contrat vieux de cinq siècles ?  
\- Parce que vous êtes de la famille. Et chez moi, la famille c'est sacrée. Ainsi, je vous propose de continuer le pacte de non-agression entre les deux branches de la famille. Si cela vous intéresse toujours, ma ville peut vous accueillir pour du commerce.  
\- Et en échange ?  
\- En échange... Je ne sais pas trop. Déjà, ne perdre contact avec la famille. Ne pas attaquer les caïnites présents, sachant qu'ils feront de même.  
\- Et s'ils ne le font pas ?  
\- Et bien, s'il en reste quelque chose après votre passage, une bonne correction les attendra vu que je vais mettre tout le monde au courant. Surtout que je cherche à être en paix avec les lupins de la région, ça me permettra de faire d'une pierre deux coups. Après, si vous voulez aider et protéger Violaine ou moi-même, c'est avec plaisir, mais ça ne serait être que du bonus.  
\- Vous savez que, avec ce que vous nous demandez, nous pourrions être banni pour aider le Ver a se propager.  
\- Le ver ? C'est la corruption dont me parler Pierre ?  
\- On peut le voir comme ça, oui.  
\- Sachez que jamais, je ne vous demanderai quelque chose qui pourrait vous être nuisible ou vous mettre en danger si c'est inutile. Ainsi, si vous risquez l'exclusion de votre grande famille pour avoir aider votre famille de sang, alors ne le faites pas.  
\- Mais vous, que faites-vous en échange de tout ça ?  
\- Continuer ce que Pierre m'avait demandé de faire : vous aidez à lutter contre la corruption comme je le peux, que cela vienne des humains, des caïnites ou des esprits. Pouvant influencée les humains pour y arriver, tout en leur laisser leur libre-arbitre bien sûr, mais aussi en mettant à votre disposition du matériel ou de la force vive.  
\- De la force vive ?  
\- De ce que je sais, il arrive que dans certaines conditions, des lupins soient aidés dans leurs tâches par des gangrels. Il est donc possible que Robert, qui est un gangrel, vous aidez si besoin est. Bien sûr, dans certains conditions, Violaine se fera une joie de vous aider. Vous la verrez, c'est une enfant pleine de vie.  
\- Et en quoi elle pourrait être utile.  
\- Il est très difficile de lui refuser quelque chose, et ça, juste parce qu'elle est toute mimi.  
\- Donc, si je résume, vous nous proposez qu'on puisse accéder librement à votre ville, qu'on puisse s'y balader, sans se faire attaquer, pendant que vous, vous nous aidez dans nos devoirs, et tout ça pour que la famille ne soit plus scindé en deux. Ai-je bon ?  
\- On peut résumer ça comme ça.  
\- Savez-vous ce qu'on dit fasse à un contrat qui est trop beau ? Qu'il y a un piège quelque part.  
\- Je comprends votre réticence. Mais entendez que je ne veux que le bien de tous. Et que ma fille se ferait une joie de revoir sa famille loup. Mais si cela peut vous rassurez, je peux écrire un brouillon de contrat que vous pourrez prendre avec vous pour l'étudier au calme.  
\- Si cela ne vous dérange pas. »

Ainsi, pendant que Lucie mangeait son dessert, Adélaïde rédigeait un contrat en étant la plus précise et juste possible. Et même si la louve se promit d'étudier tout ça, Adélaïde eut un doute. Deux fois de suite, elle avait traité avec des lupins, deux fois de suite que ça semblait ne mener à rien. Mais elle attendit d'être chez elle pour se prendre la tête dans ses mains faces à ses échecs. De ce fait, elle fut extrêmement surprise mais contente quand elle reçut une lettre de Lucie avec un retour de contrat mis au propre et signé. Ce fut donc une Adélaïde contenante qui réunit la coterie pour les prévenir. Et quand des voix commencèrent à s'élever en protestation car les lupins contrôler déjà les campagnes, et maintenant, ils allaient contrôler la ville et que eux, caïnites, allaient se retrouver exporter, une petite voix furieuse se fit entendre et déclara « Vous ne les touchez pas ! C'est ma famille à moi ! » Étrangement, personne ne voulait contrarier la petite Violaine. Une enfant, ce n'est pas forcément très stable émotionnellement. Alors, une enfant malkavienne qui maîtrise parfaitement ses pouvoirs... Certains avaient vu des choses après avoir énervé la plus jeune. Jamais ils ne voulaient dire quoi. Toujours est-il, qu'en général, ils gardaient leur distance avec la fillette pendant un temps.

L'installation de quelques d'Aborville en ville se passa bien, et au final, ne posa pas plus de problème que ça aux vampires. Une routine s'installa petit à petit, les lupins surveillant le jour, les caïnites la nuit. Et Violaine pouvait voir ses petits, moult petit, petit-cousins. Mais les lupins furent claire : ils n'aideraient pas dans les affaires des dents longues, selon leur dire. Ils faisaient leur travail et accepter de voir les ancêtres, c'est tout. Ce qu'Adélaïde accepta totalement. Mais, malgré tout, cela donna du poids à la voix de la dame d'Angers quand elle revit Charles et Céline pour les négociations entre vampires et loup-garous. Mais ce ne fut pas facile pour autant. Les lupins étaient campés sur leur position. Et Adélaïde avait beau se plier dans tous les sens, rien n'allait. Alors, au bout d'un moment, elle commença à imposer ses conditions. Un accord commença à être trouvé en juin 1914. Mais à la déclaration de la première guerre mondiale ce 28 juillet-là, les lupins rompirent l'accord, disant qu'il n'était pas respecter par les caïnites. Adélaïde fut folle de rage contre les siens. Et quand elle commença à se plaindre, elle n'eut comme réponse que la géopolitique vampirique était plus importante que sa désespérante et misérable tentative de convaincre des lupins de s'allier et à les dresser en bons chiens de garde. Dire qu'Adélaïde était furieuse était un euphémisme. Quinze ans qu'elle travaillait avec les lupins pour trouver un équilibre entre les trois mondes pour que tout se passe bien pour tout le monde. Quinze ans qu'elle se consacrait à ça. Quinze années qui ont été balayé en un revers de main par plus puissants qu'elle, pour leur intérêt propre. Elle avait envie de tout détruire et de faire brûler quelques cours. Elle comprenait d'un coup la passion de son oncle pour le feu. Elle envoya, alors, régulièrement des messages aux lupins de la région pour se faire pardonner, voulant aussi compenser les dégâts faits. Mais la tâche était trop importante. Et tous les jours, elle apprenait des horreurs via son réseau. Au moins ses actions, et celle de la coterie, ont permis d'éviter que les lupins n'attaquent la ville.

Les négociations reprirent dans les années 20. Les lupins étaient encore plus méfiants qu'avant. Mais Adélaïde ne pouvait que tenter de prouver sa bonne foi. Elle comprenait l'utilité de faire attention à la Terre, ça faisait longtemps qu'elle avait compris. Ainsi, doucement, mais sûrement, elle réussit à conquérir la confiance des lupins. Et quand elle allait enfin décrocher un accord, la Seconde Guerre Mondiale commença. La malkavienne en avait marre. Deux fois de suite ses pairs lui ont fait le coup. Deux fois. Certes, elle savait qu'Angers était mis à l'écart des décisions politiques vampiriques d'ampleur, entre un tyran fou, et une malkavienne dirigeante. Mais avoir déclenché une seconde guerre mondiale quand ils avaient vu les conséquences de la première, c'était du suicide. Les humains s'en remettait à peine. Et voilà qu'une autre guerre recommençait. Et les horreurs étaient pires que ceux de la précédente. Elle avait juste envie de tout faire brûler, une fois de plus. Mais ce coup-ci, c'était la Cour de Paris et d'autres cours d'Europe qui allaient payé. Mais elle ne le fit pas. Au contraire, elle tenta d'aider de mieux qu'elle pouvait pour le bien de sa coterie, sa famille. Ainsi, les maisons des caïnites eurent presque tous des passages secrets qui menaient à des carrières de calcaire. Et il n'était pas rare que les vampires y dorment. Il faisait toujours nuit et ils étaient protégés en cas de bombardement de la ville. Adélaïde fit mettre aussi des abris pour les humains, et fit passé le message parmi les lupins qu'il n'y avait aucun problème s'ils avaient besoin de se réfugier dans les carrières ou en ville, les portes leur étaient ouvertes pour se protéger. Elle transforma aussi les Greniers Saint-Jean en hôpital d'urgence pour les humains, au grand dam des vampires, mais aussi d'autres bâtiments que possédait la coterie dans la région. Et même si ses actions ont failli provoqué une révolte chez les vampires, les lupins furent intrigués par ces actions. Et un début d'accord fut mis en place en 1940. Et régulièrement, Adélaïde discute avec des lupins pour solidifier cet accord, pour que cela soit plus profitable à tous.

Et même si, pour le reste des cours vampiriques, cela était étrange et exceptionnelle, Adélaïde continua selon ses principes au point que certaines cours voulaient garder un œil dessus. Après tout, vu comment les caïnites suivent Adélaïde, et vu qu'elle arrive à rallier les lupins à sa cause, rien ne dit qu'elle ne prépare pas une grande révolte. On chuchote que les alliés d'Aymeric d'Anjou l'avaient suivie en espérant pouvoir la manipuler dans l'ombre, mais qu'ils ont échoué. Et maintenant, en plus des caïnites qui la suivaient, des lupins, elle se mettait à accueillir des vampires, même de ceux qui étaient du Sabbat.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre : 9 : Angers : une terre d'accueil pour tous.

Adélaïde avait déjà commencé avant même qu'elle ne fut sur Angers pour la première fois. À vrai dire, elle avait déjà commencé à influencer l'arriver des vampires en Anjou avec la transformation de Mathilde et Marie par Olivier pour la première et par Thomas, un toréador, pour la deuxième. Puis il y a eu Ian qu'elle avait retrouvé avec Jean et Violaine. Et bien sûr, Victoire qui fut sa première protégée et surtout sa première protégée depuis qu'elle était à Angers. Et si ceux-là restaient sur Angers, ce n'était pas toujours le cas de tous. Car oui, même si Adélaïde avait le don pour ramasser les chiens errants, et de les remettre sur pied, elle ne les prive pas de leur liberté pour autant. Deux contredisaient cette règle. Iska Davydov et Valentino Gioseppe.

Valentino, le ravnos avait débarqué alors que le jour allait se lever en ce printemps 1940. Le terme chien errant n'était pas le plus mal choisi pour le décrire. Le gitan avait perdu de sa superbe. Déjà parce qu'il essayait depuis des jours d'échapper aux soldats allemands qui le pourchassaient pour le mettre dans un train, mais aussi pour échapper à d'autres êtres surnaturels, plus dangereux que des humains, et aussi parce qu'il avait toqué à la porte de la maison d'Adélaïde et de Violaine alors qu'il pleuvait des cordes et sans rien pour se protéger à part une fine chemise blanche devenue transparente et un pantalon de velours noir. Sa tresse n'était plus retenu par une lanière et était en train de se défaire sous le poids des cheveux trempés. Et il semblait épuiser. Mais au delà de l'épuisement physique, c'était surtout dû à un épuisement psychologique. Adélaïde ne savait pas quoi faire avec le gitan. Certes, elle n'ignorait pas que refuser l'entrée de la ville à un ravnos exposerait cette dernière a une invasion et un pillage en règle, tout en furtivité jusqu'à ce que l'interdiction soit lever, mais le faire rentrer dans sa propre maison... Puis elle le regarda de nouveau. Il tenait à peine sur ses jambes, ses chaussures n'avaient même plus de semelles tellement il avait marché, il était sale à faire peur, mais surtout ses yeux la suppliaient de l'aider. Un ravnos, quand il a besoin de se cacher va toujours vers les gitans humains. Donc en voir un devant sa porte voulait tout dire. En entendant les bruits de pas qui courraient vers sa maison, la malkavienne le fit entrer et lui dit que la salle de bain était la première porte à droite au premier étage et qu'il pouvait se faire couler un bain chaud pendant qu'elle réglait les problèmes qui arrivait. Elle envoya sa fille chercher un verre pour leur inviter et demanda de l'aider si besoin était. Et alors que la fillette partit faire ce que sa mère lui avait demandé, on toqua de nouveau à la porte. Adélaïde leva les yeux aux ciel avant de faire glisser, sur sa ceinture, son fouet, dans son dos, de façon à ce qu'il ne soit plus visible sur sa robe marron et qu'elle n'ait pas plus d'ennuis que ce qu'elle avait actuellement. Quand elle rouvrit la porte, elle vit deux soldats allemands qui faisaient les fières comme leur supérieurs leur avaient dit. Pourtant, en regardant de plus près, Adélaïde pouvait voir qu'ils ne menaient pas large. Déjà, ils étaient relativement jeunes, elle ne leur donnait pas plus de 19 ou 20 ans, et puis, ils étaient dans un pays qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, où ils ne parlaient pas la langue et où tout le monde les détester. Et en plus, ils étaient depuis des heures sous la pluie. L'un deux prit la parole dans un mauvais français.

« Bonjour, madame. Peut-on voir votre mari ?  
\- Bonjour messieurs, répondit Adélaïde en allemand. Cela va être compliqué, il est mort durant une guerre. Je vis seule avec ma fille. Que puis-je pour vous ?  
\- Euh, tenta de reprendre le soldat, en allemand, gêné. Nous sommes à la recherche d'un tzigane qui s'est enfui dans cette direction.  
\- Je n'ai rien vu, messieurs. Vous êtes les premiers à frapper à ma porte, déclara de façon angélique la malkavienne.  
\- Nous voudrions, reprit l'autre soldat, inspecter vote maison. Nous sommes sûrs que nous l'avons vu rentrer.  
\- Je vous demande pardon ?  
\- Vous nous avez très bien compris, dit sèchement le premier soldat, laissez-nous rentrer.  
\- Avez-vous une idée de qui je suis ? Interrogea Adélaïde en commençant à mettre une main dans le dos pour prendre son fouet.  
\- Non, madame, répondit le second soldat. Mais vous pourriez être le pape que cela ne changera rien à l'affaire. Nous devons entrer pour vérifier.  
\- Sortez, déclara Adélaïde calmement mais froidement. Sortez de chez moi, et ne revenez jamais. »

Elle se dépêcha de fermer la porte à double tour. Mais les cris ne tardèrent pas à se faire entendre. Des cris d'horreur, de terreur pure. Puis des bruits de combats et de tire. Suivi un silence de plomb. Même si la folie, pour son clan, est le signe d'une évolution supérieure, elle n'aimait pas vraiment utiliser les plus hauts niveaux de son pouvoir d'aliénation. Cela ne se finissait pas bien en général. En ouvrant de nouveau sa porte, elle vit que les soldats s'étaient entre-tués dans la rue. Elle n'était vraiment pas fière de ce qu'elle avait fait. Mais si ça pouvait lui éviter des problèmes. Pour l'enquête, elle gérait plus tard. Pour le moment, son esprit retourna vers le ravnos qui s'était invité et enfermé dans sa salle d'eau. Après avoir monté l'escalier pour parler à l'homme, elle trouva Violaine, assise parterre, le dos contre le mur de la salle d'eau et en lançant une balle contre le mur d'en face. Adélaïde s'installa à côté d'elle et un jeu commença entre les deux, se passant la balle via le mur d'en face. En prêtant l'oreille, les malkaviennes pouvaient percevoir des sanglots. Cela intrigua beaucoup Adélaïde. Un ravnos qui se réfugie chez une malkavienne plutôt que chez des gitans, qui se laisse à pleurer au lieu de paraître sûr de lui alors qu'il sait qu'il pouvait être entendu, cela soulevait beaucoup trop de question pour Adélaïde. Voyant que l'inconnu n'allait pas faire le premier pas, elle se lança.

« Bonjour.  
\- Bon, bonjour, répondit l'inconnu après avoir reniflé.  
\- Je m'appelle Adélaïde.  
\- Je... Je sais.  
\- Et vous êtes ? Relança Adélaïde après un temps de silence.  
\- Val.  
\- Val comment, si je puis me permettre ? Recommença la malkavienne après un nouveau temps de silence.  
\- Valentino Gioseppe.  
\- Et je peux savoir pourquoi vous avez sonné chez moi ? »

La question avait été posé dans le calme, sans le moindre reproche. Juste pour savoir pourquoi elle, pourquoi une caïnite, une malkavienne qui plus est, et non pas sa famille gitan. Valentino semblait s'agiter dans son bain. Peut-être qu'il cherchait ses mots, où qu'il faisait le point, tout simplement. Mais quand elle eut la réponse, Adélaïde arrêta la balle, n'était pas sûre d'avoir entendu correctement.

« De l'aide, murmura Val.  
\- Je vous demande pardon ?  
\- J'ai besoin d'aide, répéta plus fort le ravnos.  
\- Et comment je peux vous aider ?  
\- Il parait que vous offrez protection à ceux qui le demandent.  
\- Ah bon ?  
\- Quoi ? Ce n'est pas vrai ? Demanda le caïnite, la panique commençant à se faire entendre dans sa voix.  
\- Ça dépend, répondit doucement Adélaïde. Je ne peux pas vous protéger de tout non plus. »

En entendant le ravnos tenter de pleurer en silence, elle se mit une gifle mentale. Elle avait eu des paroles idiotes. Il avait besoin de réconfort et voilà qu'elle parlait de façon réaliste. Ça devait venir après. Elle tenta de s'excuser et dit que le gitan pouvait rester autant qu'il voudrait, puis en demandant à sa fille de préparer une chambre d'ami. Elle partit, après, téléphoner aux d'Aborville pour avoir des vêtements de rechange pour son invité. Malheureusement, le soleil était en train de se lever. Et quand le lupin arriva, Adélaïde ne put que se cacher avant de crier d'entrer et de faire de même quand il sortit. Elle se permit de rentrer, après s'être assuré que Val avait au moins une serviette sur lui. En entrant, elle vit un homme d'une trentaine d'années, bien musclé, avec une barbe de trois jours, mais surtout des yeux de chien battu et les épaules basses. Alors, la malkavienne posa les vêtements propre dans un coin et fit un câlin au gitan en tant de le rassurer. Elle lui indiqua sa chambre et lui disant qu'ils en reparleraient après avoir dormi.

Le lendemain, c'est un ravnos qui avait retrouvé un peu de sa superbe qu'Adélaïde vit descendre de l'escalier. Il la rejoignit dans le salon et elle lui passa un verre de sang, avant de poser une simple question : qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Et Valentino raconta. Il avait toujours suivi les lois de son clan,et ce qu'on lui avait enseigné après son étreinte. Alors, forcément, quand un de ses camarades lui proposa de faire un sale coup à des tremeres et que son sire lui a demandé de récupérer un objet en particulier chez les magiciens, il s'était dit que c'était une bonne idée et qu'il allait pouvoir faire d'une pierre deux coups. Sauf que, le coup, lui, ne s'est pas bien passé. Alors qu'ils avaient déjoué toutes les protections, il s'était fait prendre avec l'objet à la main. Et en partant par la fenêtre d'où il était rentré, il s'était coupé. Quelques heures après, une grande brûlure se fit ressentir sous sa plante de pied gauche et il vit des signes mystiques qui étaient apparus. De plus, en transportant l'objet, il s'est rendu compte que ce dernier lui buvait son sang. Il ne pouvait pas le transporter jusqu'à son maître. Alors, il l'avait jeté dans une crevasse. Mais depuis, il avait les tremeres et les autres ravnos sur le dos car son sire l'avait désavoué. Il avait entendu parler, durant ses voyages, de cette coterie étrange, dirigée par une malkavienne, où les caïnites se serrez les coudes et qui acceptait d'accueillir tout le monde. Adélaïde ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle pouvait faire mais promis de réfléchir. Pour le moment, elle lui demanda de ne pas sortir de la maison, pour sa propre sécurité. Et laissa Violaine pour qu'il ne soit pas seul. Elle fit un croquis rapide de la brûlure que Valentino avait au pied avant de partir voir les deux tremeres de la coterie.

Autant, les autres caïnites, elle avait un certains contrôle sur eux via la hiérarchie, autant les termeres, ça avait toujours été un peu spécial. Ils ont le propre façon de marcher, leur propre façon de fonctionner, et c'était toujours le clan avant la coterie. Et même si c'était vrai jusqu'à un certain point pour les autres clans, ce n'était jamais au niveau des tremeres. Alors, demander aux deux tremeres qui ont travaillé pendant des années, si ce n'est des siècles pour Aymeric de trahir leur clan, sans avoir une prise quelconque sur eux, cela allait être particulièrement compliqué. Mais elle avait probablement une carte à jouer et qui réglerait en plus un problème dans la coterie. C'est donc une Adélaïde pensante qui arriva devant une vieille maison de la ville et qui toqua machinalement à la porte. Elle reprit conscience de où elle était juste avant que cette dernière ne soit ouverte par une goule. L'homme attendait tranquillement que la dame d'Angers n'expose son motif de venu, vu les rares fois qu'elle venait. Après avoir déclaré qu'elle venait pour voir les deux tremeres, elle fut dirigée vers le salon pour les attendre. Peu de temps après, Adélaïde put voir un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années avec des vêtements recouverts de symboles cabalistiques, et une femme, un peu plus jeune, avec un simple tailleur qui, la malkavienne le savait, avait aussi des symboles de tracés à l'encre sympathique. Guillaume et Alexandra s'installèrent face à Adélaïde qui leur passa le dessin.

« J'ai un... ami qui a eu ça sous son pied gauche, et qui est apparu suite à une mauvaise rencontre avec l'un des vôtres. Je voudrais savoir si c'était possible de savoir ce que cela fait et de l'enlever éventuellement.  
\- Dame Adélaïde, commença Guillaume après que les deux magiciens se soient regardés dans les yeux, on peut vous dire ce que c'est, mais de là à l'enlever... Cela sera compliqué.  
\- Pour ne pas dire impossible, continua Alexandra.  
\- Et cela ira à l'encontre même de ce qu'on doit faire.  
\- Je comprends, répondit la malkavienne. Mais puis-je au moins savoir ce que c'est ?  
\- Et bien, commença Guillaume avant de se tourner vers sa collègue et infante.  
\- Il s'agit en fait d'une balise que l'on place sur une proie pour savoir à tout moment où elle se trouve.  
\- Et on peut l'enlever ? Magiquement ou physiquement ?  
\- Je le redis, madame, malgré tout le respect qu'on a pour vous, répondit Guillaume, mais cela irait à l'encontre de ce que nous dicte nos lois.  
\- Oui, j'ai bien compris, Guillaume, mais en théorie, est-ce possible ?  
\- Euh, reprit la femme. Je ne crois pas non. Même en coupant le pied, la marque réapparaître ailleurs, et selon comment ça a été fait et avec quel quantité de sang, ça peut être une marque qui revient, ou une multiplication de marques douloureuses, ce qui va aussi amplifier le signal.  
\- Bon, j'ai compris, on ne coupe pas le pied. Et magiquement, on arrête ça comment ?  
\- On ne peut pas non plus, répondra Guillaume.  
\- Et pour mon ami, du coup, qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? »

Les deux magiciens se regardaient, gênés. Ils ne savaient pas comment dire à Adélaïde qu'ils devaient absolument arrêter cet ami pour le bien des tremeres. Mais faire du mal à un ami de la malkavienne s'était s'exposer à une crise de frénésie, et là, il n'y avait personne pour la retenir si besoin était. Adélaïde le voyait et comprenait à peu près ce qu'il se passait dans leur tête.

« Bon, combien je dois payer pour que vous allez me dire ce que je dois faire et éventuellement ne rien dire aux vôtres ?  
\- Madame ! S'écria, courroucé, Guillaume.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Vous nous demandez de trahir les nôtres !  
\- Guillaume, calmez-vous. Et puis, je ne vous demande pas ça. Juste de mettre la poussière sous le tapis.  
\- Et vous voulez nous corrompre pour ça.  
\- Mon cher, vous savez comme moi que tout le monde a un prix. Dites-moi le vôtre et je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour un accord. »

Alexandra commença a chuchoté quelque chose à l'oreille de son sire qui se tourna ensuite vers Adélaïde.

« Bon. Il se peut que, peut-être, on puisse faire, éventuellement quelque chose, si certaines conditions sont respectées.  
\- À la bonne heure. On peut commencer à parler. Que voulez-vous ? Et, s'il vous plaît, ne tournez pas autour du pot comme d'habitude quand vous négociez, j'aimerai pouvoir retourner au travail le plus rapidement.  
\- Et bien, commença Guillaume, il se peut, qu'il y ait un certain bâtiment, c'est hypothétique bien sûr, mais...  
\- Guillaume, vous recommencez. Direct j'ai demandé.  
\- On souhaiterait avoir l'église réformée qui se trouve face au musée des beaux-arts, ainsi que l'accès à différents ouvrages se trouvant dans des bibliothèques privés et certains ingrédients. »

Adélaïde sourit. Elle était contente que la fameuse église soit nommée. Depuis des années les deux tremeres et les toréadors de la coterie se battaient pour avoir cette église, les magiciens pour les flux magiques qui y passaient et les artistes pour la beauté du monument. Et impossible de faire plier un clan ou l'autre, voir même de le faire partager. Elle promit de faire quelques choses et leur demanda de trouver un moyen d'aider son ami. La malkavienne avait une petite idée de comment, enfin réglé le conflit, mais c'était sale, et pas vraiment loyal, mais si ça pouvait résoudre définitivement ce problème de gamin qui lui faisait perdre du temps inutilement et en plus pourrait aider Valentino, ça ne la gênait pas plus que ça. Alors, après avoir expédié quelques affaires courantes, elle convoqua Guillaume et Thomas, le responsable des toréadors. Forcément, les deux hommes se regardaient en chien de faïance.

« Bon, messieurs, si je vous ai demandé de venir ce soir, c'est pour régler une bonne fois pour toute cette histoire d'église. Puisque les négociations ont échoué et que vous êtes incapables de vous entendre, on va régler ça comme les enfants.  
\- Dame Adélaïde... commença à se plaindre les hommes.  
\- Chut ! Pas un mot ! Votre temps de parole s'est écoulé. Fallait y penser avant de vous comporter comme des mômes. Maintenant, on va régler ça à « pierre, feuille, ciseaux ». Et comme maman a autre chose à faire que de vous surveiller, ça va se faire au premier gagnant. Des questions ? »

Les deux caïnites furent tout penauds de se faire ainsi rabroué par la malkavienne. Alors ils se firent face. Adélaïde devait la jouer fine. Elle devait réussir à lire les mouvements de Thomas et réussir à passer l'information à Guillaume pour que ce dernier puisse gagner. Et le tout, sans que Thomas s'en aperçoive. Ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de travailler ensemble, cela se ressentait car la communication avait du mal à se faire. Plus d'une centaine de coups nuls avant que, enfin, Guillaume n'arrive à gagner. Les deux hommes étaient énervés à la fin, Adélaïde, elle, était totalement fatiguée à force d'avoir usé de ses pouvoirs. Thomas partit furieux, promettant que cette histoire n'était pas fini. Guillaume, lui, était heureux d'avoir enfin eu le bâtiment, mais il perdit de sa superbe quand la jeune femme lui rappela leur accord, sachant que les ingrédients et les ouvrages, elle n'aura aucun mal à les avoir rapidement. Alors Guillaume demanda à voir le fameux ami. Cependant, Adélaïde ne tenait plus sur ses jambes tellement elle était épuisée par ce qu'elle venait de faire. Le magicien dut prendre son mal en patience pour attendre que la dame de la coterie puisse enfin se lever.

Quand Guillaume rencontra pour la première fois Valentino, une boule de feu failli partir au direction du ravnos. Et tout ce que le tremere eut comme excuse pour Adélaïde qui se mit à lui crier dessus était que ce n'était qu'un réflexe à cause du signe, au moins, il promit de ne pas recommencer. En étudiant plus préciser le sort sur le gitan, Guillaume confirma ses craintes tant sur la fonction du symbole que sur le fait qui soit impossible à enlever. Cependant, il déclara qu'il y avait, possiblement, un rituel qui puisse camoufler la présence de Valentino. Mais la contrepartie pour le ravnos était très lourde : il ne pourrait plus jamais quitter la ville sous peine de se faire à nouveau voir. Val était dépité. Un ravnos qui ne pouvait plus voyager était un ravnos mort. Mais d'un autre côté, s'il n'acceptait pas la proposition, il ne tarderait pas à mourir définitivement. L'ironie de la situation le faisait assez rire. Alors il accepta la proposition. Possible qu'il se dise qu'il méritait d'être en cage pour quelque temps, au moins si ça pouvait l'aider. Et de toute façon, si au bout d'un moment, il en avait trop marre de cette situation, il pourrait toujours prendre les voiles. Ce n'est pas comme si, en tant que personne du voyage et ravnos, il n'avait pas l'habitude de se cacher des gens. Mais pour le moment, il avait surtout besoin de se reposer un peu. De souffler. Car, même si on aime voyager et que ce besoin coule dans les veines, il faut, parfois, savoir posé ses bagages à un endroit. Au moins pour un temps.

Le rituel se prépara pendant un mois entier. Et après tout ça, Valentino dut encore attendre, la boule au ventre, deux semaines, qu'une pleine lune se fasse. Cette nuit-là, il retrouva, allongé, nu, au centre d'un ennéagramme, avec un peu de son sang aux neuf pointes de la figure. Il n'était absolument pas rassuré de tout ça. Surtout qu'il était tout seul avec juste Guillaume et Alexandra qui pouvaient donc le détruire à tout moment. Pourtant, étrangement, les tremeres tinrent leurs paroles. À la fin du rituel qui avait duré une bonne partie de la nuit, Valentino n'avait presque plus de marque sous son pied, mais surtout, il était encore entier. Il fut presque aussi tôt réquisitionné par Adélaïde pour faire le lien entre les gitans et coterie, les gens du voyages ayant du mal à discuter avec des personnes que ne sont pas de leur communauté par méfiance. Et cette guerre leur donnait quand même pas mal raison. Pour les protéger, Adélaïde mit en place avec Valentino un plan. Quand les humains devaient se cacher, ils allèrent chez Val qui les emmenait dans les carrière de calcaire et si besoin était, il pouvait lancer une illusion pour les protéger. A final, à eux deux, ils purent sauver plusieurs dizaines de familles. Et ainsi, Val put gagner la confiance de la malkavienne.

Pour Iska, ce fut un peu plus particulier. En effet, la jeune femme avait un certain lien, de base avec la malkavienne, étant une descendante de Hella. Cette dernière avait eu, entre autre, une infante du nom de Lucia, qui, à son tour, avait étreinte Catrina. Elle-même avait étreint sa petite-fille comme première infant, soit Iska. Et autant Hella s'était bien entendu avec Adélaïde quand elle était encore toute jeune, autant, avec Catrina, cela n'a jamais été possible. La professeure de la malkavienne avait trahi les siens en étant dans la Camarilla, pendant que Lucia était partie rejoindre les autres tzimisces dans le Sabbat lors dans la création des deux camps. Et à cause de cette différence d'opinion entre les deux, Lucia reçut les pires traitements dans le Sabbat. Elle éduqua donc Catrina dans la haine viscérale de toute ce qui touchait à la Camarilla afin qu'elle puisse faire honneur au Sabbat et qu'elle arrive à faire sa place. Et elle avait réussi. En effet, Catrina devint la dame d'une coterie puissante dans le Sabbat. L'une des plus puissantes de ce qui deviendra plus tard l'Ukraine. Et il n'était pas rare que des généraux soviétiques demandent des conseils après d'elle. Ce fut donc une Adélaïde extrêmement surprise qui accueillit Iska durant cette été caniculaire 1983.

Si cet été était terrible pour les humains, tant il faisait chaud, cela était une aubaine pour les caïnites. Beaucoup de personne sortaient le soir pour tenter de trouver un peu de fraîcheur, les nuits étaient, pour eux, interminables et seul moment de répit face au soleil impitoyable qui sévissait la journée. Les humains faisaient aussi moins attention et étaient plus propice aux charmes caïnites et à la proposition d'un coup d'un soir. Ils avaient aussi moins de vêtements, exposant ainsi plus de veines à la vue des vampires. Ainsi, même si les nuits étaient plus courtes, les chasses y étaient plus aisées. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour que les caïnites ne baissent leur garde. Ainsi, quand la tzimisce se retrouva devant la porte des Greniers Saint-Jean, elle se retrouva braquer par plusieurs goules. Ses seuls mots furent « Je demande asile ». Le problème de ce genre de nuit était le nombre d'humains qui traînaient le soir. Et si cela facilité la chasse, cela compliquait le fait de cacher ce genre de situation. Ainsi, Ian et Jean arrivèrent rapidement derrière Iska pour pouvoir la maîtriser la plus rapidement possible, pendant que des goules avec des armes plus discrètes arrivaient près d'eux. La tzimisce se laissa totalement faire. Puis tout le monde rentra dans les Greniers.

Comme à son habitude, à l'intérieur, Adélaïde faisait son travail à une table. Elle releva la tête en entendant tout le vacarme. Elle vit alors une femme très, voir trop, belle se faire traîner par les deux brujah, puis se faire projeter au sol à porter de mains de ses gardiens.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, ici ? Demanda la malkavienne, surprise et inquiète pour l'état de son invitée face à la brutalité de Ian et de Jean.  
\- Adélaïde, répondit ce dernier. On a surpris cette intruse qui rodait dehors.  
\- Et qui est-ce ?  
\- Borf, lança Ian en levant les épaules. Vu sa gueule, probablement une du clan des Démons.  
\- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle veut ? »

Les deux brujah se regardèrent puis levèrent les épaules pour signifier qu'ils ne savaient pas. Alors, Adélaïde sortit le fouet et commença à crier.

« Vous pouviez pas faire attention alors ? Et si c'était une mission diplomatique, elle aurait déjà échoué à cause de vous ! Je veux plus vous voir ! Dehors !  
\- Mais... commença, doucement Jean.  
\- Adé... continua sur le même ton Ian.  
\- Dehors ! » Hurla plus fort Adélaïde en faisait claque le fouet au sol.

Elle vit avec satisfaction le couple courir vers la sortie, et du coin de l'oeil, Robert, qui s'apprêter à sortir, pousser un long soupir avant de se rasseoir et se servir un verre de sang avant de caresser sa goule, Chucky, un chien boxer. Puis, elle rangea son arme avant de se tourner vers l'inconnue et l'aida à se relever avant de l'inviter à s'asseoir à la table.

« Veillez les excuser, commença la dirigeante tout en levant un doigt pour un serviteur, ils ont à cœur de bien faire leur travail. Désirez-vous quelque chose à boire.  
\- Volontiers, répondit la jeune femme dans un français correct mais avec un fort accent de l'est.  
\- Je me nomme Adélaïde d'Aborville, se présenta la malkavienne pendant que le serviteur donna des verres de sang. Dame de la Cour d'Angers. Puis-je savoir à qui ai-je l'honneur ?  
\- Iska Davydov, infante de Catrina Davydov, dame de Melitopol, infante de Lucia de Minsk, infant de Hella, la traîtresse de France. »

L'évocation du nom de Hella fit levé un sourcil étonné à Adélaïde, mais quand elle entendit le qualificatif, elle se tendit, prête à défendre la femme qui lui avait beaucoup appris dans ses jeunes années.

« Et que désirez-vous ? Demanda plus froidement la malkavienne.  
\- La même chose que pour dame Hella : un droit d'asile. Je demande à être rattacher à la coterie d'Angers pour des raisons qui me sont propres.  
\- Oh ! »

Adélaïde ne s'attendait pas à ça. L'infante d'une de ses pires ennemies qui vient la rejoindre. Le pire étant qu'elle le voyait bien qu'elle était sincère, au moins, c'était l'avantage des fous, de pouvoir analyser les personnes qui étaient en face. Mais pourquoi diable voulait-elle fuir un trône potentiel ? Bien sûr, Hella lui avait parlé de son infante Lucia, ainsi que leurs différences sur le traitement des humains et le fait qu'elle se soient séparés au moment de la création du Sabbat et de la Camarilla. Mais si Lucia était comme la décrivait Hella et que Catrina est dans la même veine, Adélaïde ne comprenait pas comment Iska en était arrivée à trahir les siens pour venir dans la Camarilla, surtout en demandant son aide à elle, une malkavienne ordinaire. Enfin, à peu près ordinaire. Toujours était-il qu'Iska semblait en proie à une certaine agitation de son âme, même si le corps semblait particulièrement calme au vue de comment elle a été accueilli. Et cette confusion entre son âme et son corps rendait confuse Adélaïde. Très confuse même. Mais, au delà de tout ça, les conséquences, si la tzimisce restait bel et bien dans la coterie, pourrait avoir un impact majeur sur la coterie, mais sur le royaume de France aussi et pourrait déclencher une guerre ouverte entre le Sabbat et la Camarilla. Et quand elle voyait ce que cela donnait aux Etats-Unis, par exemple, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie que cela se passe dans sa ville. Et même si elle avait connu pendant longtemps Hella, on lui avait toujours dit de faire attention aux Démons. Hella elle-même le lui avait appris. Les tzimisces étaient des chercheurs et au bout d'un moment, ils perdaient leur humanité, ne sachant plus ce qu'est la pitié ou la souffrance. Seul le savoir compté. Alors pourquoi diable cette tzimisce était venue la chercher elle ? Et puis, est-ce qu'elle est venue la voir elle, car elle connaissait Hella, ou parce que sa coterie avait la réputation de recueillir ceux qui en avait besoin ?

« Pardon, dame Adélaïde ? Demanda, doucement, tout en gardant un ton neutre, Iska. Vous êtes toujours avec moi ?  
\- Oui, répondit la malkavienne en secouant la tête, coupant son pouvoir qui l'avait plongé dans ses pensées. Je suis désolée, mais je me dois d'insister, comprenez ma situation. Pourquoi demandez-vous l'asile.  
\- Raisons personnelles.  
\- Oui, d'accord. Mais, entendez que si je vous accueille, ce que je ferais avec joie, j'expose ma famille à une guerre, ce que je ne veux pas faire.  
\- Vous voulez une preuve de ma fidélité, je comprends. Si vous voulez je peux me lier au sang...  
\- Non, madame, déclara Adélaïde de plus en plus confuse, ce qui fit lever les deux oreilles de Chucky qui était tranquillement allongé par terre, attendant les ordres de son maître. Je veux juste savoir pourquoi vous êtes ici et si ma famille risque de rentrer en guerre avec le Sabbat.  
\- Ah. J'ai peur par contre de ne pas assez bien parler le français pour pouvoir le dire.  
\- J'ai quelques notions d'ukrainien grâce à la rencontre d'un marchand de ce coin à Paris. A nous deux, on arrivera bien à se comprendre. »

Sous les encouragements d'Adélaïde, Iska se lança dans son récit. Et malgré tout ce qu'elle raconta, elle resta de marbre tout le long. Elle avait toujours grandi dans une ville ukrainienne et quand sa grand-mère est arrivée en disant qu'elle avait été choisi pour un grand projet, elle était plutôt contente. Mais elle n'a jamais vraiment pu couper avec le reste de sa famille, ce qui entraînait des situations où sa grand-mère et dame était déçue d'elle. Et Iska enchaînait déception sur déceptions. Mais Catrina continuait pourtant à la former, aussi bien mentalement que physiquement. Car, oui, pour lui montrer tout l'étendu de ses pouvoirs, la future dirigeante tzimisce utilisait son pouvoir de modification corporelle sur Iska, en coupant ou non les récepteur de la douleurs, en remettant en place ou non les organes ou os déplacées, c'était à l'infante de s'entraîner en remettant tout en place. Et face à différents échecs causés par la douleur, elle fut plusieurs fois punie sévèrement. Et quand Catrina en eut marre de transformer son élève, elle la forçait à manipuler sur des humains. Le première humain qu'Iska modifia fut son plus jeune frère qui n'avait que 7 ans. Malheureusement pour elle, elle avait échoué et il en était mort, un os ayant transpercé les poumons. Évidemment, elle avait mortifié, mais Catrina n'avait rien ressenti et l'obligea même à profiter du corps, encore chaud, de son petit frère adoré pour continuer à exercer, afin, disait l'aînée, à apprendre à ne plus penser comme le bétail, mais à se penser comme les êtres supérieurs qu'elles étaient. La question qui revenait souvent de la part de Catrina lors de ses séances d'exercice quand Iska commençait à trop protester était « est-ce que Dieu se soucie des fourmis ? ». Au bout d'un moment, elle finit pas ne plus poser de question et de mordre sa chique pour ne plus rien ressentir. Ou du moins, essayer de ne plus rien ressentir. Pour utiliser correctement ses pouvoirs, elle s'était renseigner sur la médecine, et sans qu'elle ne sache trop comment, elle finit par s'entraîner, en secret, sur des humains qui avaient besoin d'aide, comme pour un accouchement, une amputation, une blessure grave. Et voir les gens ne pas pleurer à son arrivée et même la remercier quand elle partait, elle n'y restait pas insensible. Elle se doutait qu'il n'y avait pas quelque chose de normal chez elle. Sa dame, voyant qu'elle faisait enfin des progrès lui autorisa à voyager, à condition de se comporter comme tout tzimisce qui se respecte. Iska fut bien sûre heureuse, n'ayant jamais quitté sa ville. Mais dehors, la situation lui semblait catastrophique. Elle voyait les ravages que faisait le Sabbat. Et quand elle voulut voir comment était cette fameuse Camarilla qu'on lui avait appris à haïr, elle voyait que ce n'était pas très différent. Certes, la façon de faire, la façon de présenter, était différente, mais au fond, rien ne ressemble plus à un vampire qu'un autre vampire. Elle ne sait pas trop comment elle a échappé aux espions de la Camarilla, mais c'est en pleure qu'elle a demandé pardon à Catrina. Elle la supplia de l'aider à être une vraie tzimisce, à ne plus rien ressentir pour le bétail, à être normale en somme. Sa dame l'a recueilli, lui disant qu'elle était toute pardonnée pour les détours qu'elle avait pris pour son apprentissage, et que si de l'aide elle avait besoin, de l'aide elle aura. Puis elle lui mit sa main sur sa tête et lui modifia son cerveau. Ce fut, pour Iska, particulièrement douloureux, sentant le moindre neurone bougeait, la moindre communication se faire. Et quand ce fut fini, le monde avait perdu de sa superbe, il était devenu terne. Elle voyait toujours aussi bien les couleurs, mais il y avait quelque chose de perdu, elle n'en avait plus rien à faire du bétail, et des autres caïnites si ce n'était que pour étendre le Sabbat et travailler pour son clan en poussant le plus loin possible ses recherches. Pendant des années, elle passa sa non-vie ainsi. Mais quand on lui demanda, avec d'autres tzimisces de détruire un complexe que des humains nazies avait construit dans la région, parce qu'ils avaient mis la main sur un nouveau-né et tenter de faire des caïnites avec, elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir pitié pour des cobayes humains qui s'y trouvaient, et de les cacher dans une ville au sud. Ce n'était sa tête qui avait parlé, mais son cœur. Et quand, en revenant de cette ville, elle croisa deux lupins, elle préféra se cacher, ne pouvait pas les affronter seule. Les deux étaient en train de discuter des particularités respectifs de chez eux, et même si, en soit, Iska n'en avait pas grand chose à faire, quand l'un des deux déclara qu'il avait une grande tante vieille de plusieurs siècles qui se démenait pour garder un équilibre entre humains, lupins et caïnites. Alors elle sut que c'était par là-bas qu'elle devait aller. Ses recherches pour savoir de qui parlait le loup furent longues et laborieuses n'ayant aucun indice et devant le faire en secret. Mais elle finit par entendre des choses durant ses voyages et finit par trouver. Elle voulait se rendre utile, non pas pour de la gloire de son clan, mais être réellement utile. Elle voulait de nouveau ressentir quelque chose, revoir le monde brillait comme avant. Alors, elle s'était arrangée avec sa dame, lui faisant croire qu'elle paraît espionner en France, puis elle avait pris ses bagages et était partie, pour se retrouver ici, aux Greniers Saint-Jean, en train de demander asile.

À la fin du récit, Chucky était debout, en direction d'Adélaïde, prêt à lui sauter dessus, Robert n'était pas très loin de faire de même. Quand à la malkavienne, elle se contrôlait comme elle pouvait, entre autre, en serrant et desserrant ses points. Ce n'était pas une frénésie qu'elle tentait de repousser inutilement, contrairement à ce que semblait croire le gangrel et son chien, mais une envie irrémédiable de faire un câlin à la tzimisce afin de l'aider à voir le monde de façon un peu plus belle. Mais après deux bonnes minutes de bataille, Adélaïde perdit et se retrouva dans les bras d'une Iska plus que surprise, les deux autres se détendirent en voyant que ce n'était rien de grave. Cependant, Robert gardait quand même la slave à l'œil. Ça serait dommage qu'un coup de dent se passe, parce qu'une fois encore, la cheffe mettait sa survie aux oubliettes suite à une belle histoire. Plus d'une fois elle s'est faite avoir, mais heureusement, il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour la sauver. Le problème étant qu'elle ne retenait jamais la leçon. Quand la malkavienne arrêta de faire son Adélaïde pour redevenir la dame de la Cour d'Angers, elle accepta d'aider la jeune femme. La question était le comment faire ? Iska était venue dans cette coterie comme espionne, certes. Mais Aldéaïde était régulièrement, pour ne pas dire systématiquement mise à l'écart des grandes décisions de la politique vampirique française ou internationale, ce qui lui plaisait plutôt bien. De ce fait, il n'y avait pas grand chose à espionner non plus, ce qui l'arrangeait encore plus, ne devant faire attention pour ses fesses que si, une nuit, un caïnite avait décidé qu'il ferait un meilleur travail qu'elle ou que le fonctionnement de la coterie était du grand n'importe quoi, ce qui était déjà arrivé avec certains nouveaux-nés. Mais du coup, que faire pour que la couverture d'Iska ne soit pas grillée auprès de sa dame ? Alors, Adélaïde eut une idée toute bête : pourquoi ne pas envoyer un message à Catrina ? Il dirait qu'Iska avait bien réussi à s'infiltrer dans une des cours vampiriques du royaume de France, et que la Dame de la cour avait cru en son mensonge qu'elle a servi pour se faire accepter en plein jour afin qu'elle puisse tranquillement faire traîner ses oreilles pour trouver des information. Cependant, par mégarde, alors qu'on lui avait servi du sang suite à une tradition locale, la voilà enchaînait à un des gardiens des lieux. Elle ne pouvait plus partir à cause de ça. Mais elle tentera de se rattraper, en travaillant son gardien s'il le fallait. Et puis, conclut Adélaïde, c'était à peu près ce qu'il s'était passé. À ces mots, Iska se leva brutalement, renversant au passage son verre de sang vide et avec un visage de terreur.

« 'A peu près', j'ai dit, se défendit Adélaïde, à deux doigts de rire. Je ne vous ai pas fait faire un lien de sang avec qui que ce soit, je vous rassure. Mais avouez que vu de l'extérieur, cela ressemble furieusement à ce qu'il s'est passé.  
\- Oui, répondit glacialement et en français Iska. En effet.  
\- Au moins, on est sûre que votre capacité à avoir peur est toujours là, ce qui est une bonne chance.  
\- Et en quoi ? La peur est le panache des lâches.  
\- La peur, c'est ce qui nous permet de survivre. La peur, c'est ce qui a permis aux humains de se répandre sur Terre et d'évoluer. La peur c'est ce qui fait qu'on a appris à ne pas dire bonjour au soleil. La peur est lié à notre instinct de survit. C'est parce qu'on a peur qu'on apprend. C'est parce que vous avez peur que vous êtes là. Il existe des émotions sans lesquelles la vie est fade, voir impossible. L'amour, bien sûr, en fait parti. Mais la peur aussi.  
\- Admettons. Et après ?  
\- Après... Je ne sais pas. Je vais pouvoir vous protéger que si vous restez dans la coterie, pas forcément dans la ville, mais sur le territoire d'Anjou. Vous avez bien dit que vous aidiez les gens de votre ville avec des pratiques médicales, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Oui... ?  
\- Pourquoi ne pas faire de même ici. Certes, on a des hôpitaux, mais beaucoup de personnes vivent reculées dans la campagne. Pourquoi ne pas vous mettre à disposition ? Mais bien sûr, avant que vous ne partiez dans la campagne, il faudra vous mettre au clair sur nos lois et vous vous devez de les respecter, ce qui, et j'en suis désolée, ne va pas forcément vous faciliter la tâche en tant que médecin.  
\- Je comprends... »

Iska semblait peinée mais accepta la mission et les cours. Après tout, c'était déjà une chance qu'elle est survécu aussi loin. Parce que, concrètement, rien ne prouver à Adélaïde qu'elle était de bonne foi. Et au moins, elle avait une petite chance de voir le monde un peu plus brillant.

En hommage à Hella, Adélaïde donna, avec l'aide de Violaine, des cours à Iska. Et comme leur professeure, elles furent impitoyable, mais juste. Ce n'était pas des cadavres que firent disséquer les malkaviennes mais les textes de lois. Entre les lois vampiriques et les lois humaines, la tzimisce en avait plein la tête. Mais elle travailla dur pour réussir à comprendre pourquoi certaines lois humaines étaient maintenues et pas d'autres, pourquoi se plier à toutes les lois vampiriques, même si certaines n'étaient pas pratique. Ce qui la gêner le plus était ce principe de mascarade, se cacher des humains. Elle comprenait le pourquoi du comment avec un cours d'histoire fait par Violaine, mais pourquoi elle devait utiliser des analgésiques qui ont des effets secondaires pouvant être grave alors qu'il suffisait qu'elle coupe un nerf temporairement pour avoir le même effet, et sans les problème ? Pourquoi, sur les humains lambdas faire des cicatrisations que partiel alors qu'elle pouvait tout faire guérir de façon plus sûr ? Elle promit d'appliquer ce qu'on lui disait de faire, mais elle trouvait, quand même, que les caïnites de la Camarilla se compliquer la vie pour pas grand chose. Et ça, Adélaïde le vit. Alors elle lui expliqua. Elle lui expliqua que lorsque que quelque chose d'étrange se passer pour les humains, comme une guérison miraculeuse ou trop rapide, par exemple, ils avaient cinq comportements différents, ou cinq issus possible :  
\- le moins grave, celui qui n'a pas fait attention, ou celui qui pense qu'il y a probablement une explication logique derrière tout ça, même s'il ne la connaît pas. Lui posait moins de problème car au final, l'humain ne fait rien  
\- le conspirationniste, lui, peut aller de la simple remise en question du système à la recherche de pouvoir occulte. Il pouvait devenir très dangereux pour la Mascarade.  
\- il peut y avoir aussi un dérivé du conspirationniste qui va se tourner vers l'ésotérisme. Dans le cas de la médecine, ça peut aller jusqu'à prendre des vieux traitements ou des recettes maisons, refusant toute intervention de la médecine, ce qui peut lui coûter la vie, ou la réduire fortement. Il peut être dangereux car il a tendance à inciter les autres à faire comme lui en prenant sa guérison miracle comme une preuve de que sa méthode ou son produit marche à tout les coups.  
\- en évolution, il y a la création de secte autour de la personne guérie ou qui propose la méthode de guérison.  
\- et enfin, pour finir, quand la secte marche très bien, elle est souvent déclarée religion.

Dans plusieurs cas, cela pouvait poser un gros problème pour les vampires, mais aussi, cela pouvait avoir des conséquences sur les humains, à l'image de ce qu'à fait l'Inquisition, durant la Renaissance, en brûlant surtout des humains en pensant que c'était des sorcières. Le problème étant qu'il y avait toujours un reste d'Inquisition qui chassait les vampires et parfois efficacement. Alors, Iska comprenait et promit d'appliquer.

Malgré les réticences de nombreux vampires, Iska finit par se faire une place dans la coterie après avoir soigné de nombreux humains et goules et permettre ainsi le bon fonctionnement de la cour. Elle sillonnait l'Anjou pour aider les humains, et si la coterie a besoin d'elle, elle a constamment un biper afin de revenir rapidement. C'était généralement pour des serviteurs humains ou des goules qui s'étaient plus ou moins gravement blessés. Mais elle eut à soigner une fois un lupin, sous les ordres d'Adélaïde. Iska n'avait pas vraiment compris pourquoi, ni le lien qui lier ce lupin aux deux malkavienes présentes, mais tout ce qu'elle voyait était que l'homme avait essayé de l'attaquer elle quand elle s'était approchée pour le soigner, qu'Adélaïde avait tenté de le calmer et de le maintenir, pendant que Violaine pleurer car le lupin était dans un sale état. Mais c'était une chance unique pour Iska de s'entraîner sur un loup-garou, alors, elle n'hésita pas à faire son travail. Et la différence entre lupin et caïnite était assez flagrante. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti ça et elle serait bien incapable de le décrire correctement. C'était comme manipuler de l'argile alors que les caïnite c'est plus comme du limon.

Une nuit de fin janvier 1991, Iska voulut remercier Adélaïde pour l'opportunité qu'elle lui avait donné. En plus, grâce à son travail, elle sentait que son monde, même s'il était bien fade, l'était un tout petit moins grâce à ce qu'elle faisait. Mais elle ne savait pas trop comment faire. Et alors qu'elle y réfléchissait en conduisant, Adélaïde à côté d'elle, elle faillit rentrer dans une voiture qui était mal garée, sur une petite route de campagne. Dedans, il n'y avait personne. Mais elle nota que le conducteur était en fauteuil roulant. La question que se posaient alors les deux femmes étaient, où est-ce qu'il était ? Elles n'avaient vu personne sur la route, et sur les bas côté, le conducteur avait le choix entre des champs et un bois. Et pas d'habitations à des kilomètres. Bref, rien de bien praticable pour un fauteuil roulant. Alors elle cherchèrent, d'autant plus que la voiture ne semblait n'avoir aucun problème. Adélaïde alla dans le bois pendant qu'Iska remontait une partie de la route.

La malkavienne s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans le bois, quand elle repéra des traces du fauteuil. Elle prévint la tzimisce, ayant un mauvais pressentiment. Elle trouva le fauteuil une dizaine de mètre plus loin, abandonné, couché par terre. Et de là, continuait une trace comme si on avait rampé. En la suivant, elle vit une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année contre un arbre et beaucoup trop pâle pour que ça soit normal. Et en effet, en s'approchant, Adélaïde pouvait voir un couteau militaire au sol et deux flaques de sang qui s'agrandissaient à vue d'œil et qui provenaient des poignets de l'inconnue. La normande cria d'autant plus fort pour faire venir Iska plus vite en tentant d'arrêter l'hémorragie en attendant. L'ukrainiaine arriva en courant, mais pas vraiment rassurée d'être sur le territoire des lupins, même si, extérieurement, cela ne se voyait pas vraiment pour un œil non averti. Avec l'autorisation de la dame d'Angers, la tzimisce guérit complètement l'humaine. Mais cette dernière avait quand même perdu beaucoup de sang. Alors, Adélaïde décida que c'était mieux si elle ramenait l'inconnue chez elle, pour la surveiller. Et puis, les poches de sang, ce n'est pas ce qui manquait dans la coterie. Alors, Iska prit sous les bras, pendant que la malkavienne prit ce qu'il restait des cuisses pour transporter l'humaine jusqu'à sa propre voiture mais en tant que passagère. Elles récupérèrent, évidemment, le fauteuil au passage. Puis Adélaïde partit vers Angers dans la voiture de l'inconnue pendant qu'Iska la suivait.

Après l'avoir installé dans le salon, chez Adélaïde, les deux femmes attendirent que l'inconnue se réveille. Et l'attente fut longue. Elles durent fermer les volets pour se protéger du soleil, dormant à tour de rôle dans le salon, pour être sûr qu'il y aurait quelqu'un au moment du réveil. Et ce dernier arriva vers le début de soirée. Adélaïde venait de prendre son quart quand cela arriva. Elle fut donc toute excitée quand elle réveilla Iska qui venait à peine de s'endormir.

« Iska ! Iska ! Elle se réveille ! Elle se réveille !  
\- Du calme, Dame Adélaïde, je vous en conjure, du calme ! Murmura doucement Iska qui tente d'émerger face à une malkavienne intenable.  
\- Bonsoir ! Enchaîna la maîtresse de maison en direction de la blessée, toujours aussi excitée. Vous vous sentez comment ? Vous êtes installée confortablement ? Vous voulez plus de cousins ? Vous désirez boire quelque chose ?  
\- Je... sortit péniblement et plaintivement des lèvres de l'humaine.  
\- Surtout, si vous ne vous sentez pas de parler, continua sur sa lancée Adélaïde, ne vous forcez pas. Si vous voulez nous le montrez ou nous l'écrire il n'y a pas de soucis.  
\- Je suis où ? Demanda difficilement l'inconnue. Et vous êtes qui, putain ? Vous voulez quoi ?  
\- Je m'appelle Adélaïde, et voici Iska, votre médecin. On vous a trouvé dans les bois. Et vous êtes chez moi, à Angers. Et vous, quel est votre nom ? »

La jeune femme semblait en colère quand Adélaïde lui a parlé des bois, mais lors qu'elle reçut la question, elle détourna le regard.

« Je suis personne, déclara-t-elle, la voix pleine de sanglot. Je suis un parasite.  
\- Je ne le crois pas, dit calmement Adélaïde après s'être doucement mis à la hauteur de son hôte. Après tout ce temps sur Terre, après avoir vu tout ce que j'ai vu, je n'a jamais croisé une créature qui ne soit personne.  
\- Et qu'est-ce que vous en savez, d'abord ? Cracha à la figue l'inconnue. Vous devez avoir mon âge et je ne pense pas que vous êtes partie à la guerre. Et vu la baraque, vous avez pas d'emmerde financières. Vous avez sûrement un chouette boulot et au pire un riche mari qui vous entretient. Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en savez de ce que c'est d'avoir une vie pourrie ?  
\- Vous avez connu la guerre ?  
\- Ouais ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous foutre ?  
\- Si ce n'est pas indiscret, puis-je vous demander laquelle ?  
\- Nan, vous pouvez pas ! Laissez-moi partir maintenant !  
\- Dame Adélaïde, chuchota Iska après l'avoir mis un peu à l'écart, puis-je vous demander si vous acceptez que j'en face ma goule ?  
\- Seulement si elle accepte, répondit doucement la malkavienne. Mais pourquoi tu veux en faire ta goule ?  
\- Ma dame, j'ai une idée, mais je préférerai ne rien dire pour le moment.  
\- D'accord, accepta Adélaïde avant de se tourner vers la jeune femme pour continuer à lui parler calmement. Je souhaite juste vous parler un peu, savoir qui vous êtes, et éventuellement vous aider. Vous ne voulez pas parler, ce n'est pas un problème. Alors, je vais parler et je vous demande de m'écouter. Je suis un peu plus vieille que j'en ai l'air, donc oui, j'ai vu pas mal de chose. J'élève seule ma fille, sans aucun mari pour m'aider, mon époux étant mort durant une guerre. Ce ne fut pas facile tous les jours, mais je vivais en cumulant différents métiers en apprenant plein de chose à côté, et j'étais entourée de ma famille. Mais je les ai perdus aussi, et je suis allée dans un endroit différent avec ma fille. Et comme ça n'allait pas, je suis venue ici. Et pendant un temps, ce fut l'enfer. »

À ces mots, Adélaïde enleva le gilet qu'elle avait pour montrer ses bras et ce que laissait voir son débardeur, de son dos. Le ton utilisé n'était pas un ton de défi ou d'arrogance. Il n'y avait même pas un air de supériorité. Elle ne faisait que exposer des faits, en douceur.

« Mais maintenant, continua Adélaïde en remettant son gilet, c'est beaucoup mieux. Ça va beaucoup mieux, aussi. Alors, je sais que vous n'êtes pas forcément en état de l'entendre, mais s'il vous plaît, accrochez-vous. Il y a sûrement quelqu'un qui vous attend et qui s'inquiète pour vous.  
\- Sarah, lâcha l'inconnue d'une toute petite voix. Je m'appelle Sarah. Et non, plus personne ne m'attend. Tout mes amis sont restés en Irak ou au Liban, et ils ne sont plus en état de s'inquiéter pour moi.  
\- Je suis désolée pour vous.  
\- Merci. Mais... Vous avez dit que votre mari était mort durant une guerre, … Il... Il a fait laquelle ?  
\- Il n'était pas soldat si c'est la question que vous avez, il était cordonnier. Ça remonte à loin maintenant, mais à cause des soldats qui ont pillé le village, la famine et la maladie sont arrivées et a importées tout le monde sauf ceux qui étaient partis et ma fille.  
\- Je suis désolée, dit Sarah avec un air vraiment coupable.  
\- Pourquoi ? Vous n'y êtes pour rien.  
\- C'est que... Je fus soldat aussi, et … Commença a dire Sarah avant d'avoir la voix qui se coupe sous l'émotion.  
\- Vous n'y êtes pour rien dans mon histoire. Je vous assure. Et les guerres font faire des choses horribles aux saints, donc, ne soyez pas trop sévère avec vous-même. Et puis, je suis sûre que vous avez aussi fait des choses bien.  
\- Il y a ce petit garçon...  
\- Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
\- J'ai.. J'ai fait quelque chose de stupide. »

Cette phrase semblait avoir du mal à sortir de la bouche de Sarah. Alors, Adélaïde s'assit par terre, à côté du canapé où se trouvait l'ex-soldat, pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait tout son temps. Pendant ce temps, Iska apporta un verre d'eau pour la convalescente puis s'installa sur une chaise avec un mug de sang. Sarah reprit, avec beaucoup d'émotions dans la voix.

« C'était en août dernier. Mon groupe et moi sommes partis pour l'Irak dans le cadre de la guerre du Golf. C'était la deuxième fois que j'étais déployée, la première fois, j'ai participé à la fin de la guerre du Liban. On venait d'être tout juste déployer, et l'humeur était joviale, n'ayant jusque-là pas eu de problème. Sauf qu'on savait que certains coins avaient des mines, même si c'était près des habitations. Surtout si c'était près des habitations, en fait... Et un jour qu'on faisait une patrouille, j'ai vu des enfants jouaient à la balle sur la place de ce petit village. Rien n'était anormal, du coup, nous avions continué notre route, mais j'ai gardé un œil sur ce groupe, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi. Et puis, d'un coup, j'ai vu le ballon échappé à celui qui devait le rattraper et partir sur un chemin de terre. Sauf que le garçon est parti derrière et qu'il se dirigeait vers un champ de mine. J'ai donc hurlé et fait arrêter notre véhicule, contre les ordres de nos supérieurs et je suis sortie, en courant derrière le gamin. Je crois que mon supérieur m'engueulait pendant que mes amis râlaient ou hurlaient contre mon imprudence. Possible que j'ai fait peur aussi aux villageois. Je ne sais pas trop. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai tiré sur le haut du petit juste avant qu'il n'arrive sur une mine qui dépassait un peu. Je crois que je lui ai fait la peur de sa vie. Ce qui a probablement mis plus en rogne les villageois. J'ai tenté de lui faire comprendre que son ballon était perdu, mais je ne parlais pas leur langue. Il devait avoir 7 ou 8 ans et il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Et dès que je le lâchais, il repartait chercher son ballon. Du coup, je lui ai demandé, comme j'ai pu, de s'asseoir, et lui dire que j'allais le lui chercher. Je crois que mon supérieur m'a menacé d'une correction si je le faisais. Je n'avais pas vu que mes amis et les villageois étaient aussi tendus. Et plus un des deux groupes était tendu, plus l'autre se tendait. Je... »

Sara s'arrêta à cause d'un sanglot. Elle se cacha le visage entre ses mains, par honte. Adélaïde ne put qu'attendre en passant une main rassurante contre un bras de Sarah. Une fois la crise passée, Sarah se redressa un peu et se moucha. La malkavienne lui tendit son verre d'eau. La soldat le prit, mais continua à raconter son histoire au verre d'eau, n'arrivant pas à relever sa tête, de désespoir.

« Je n'avais qu'à suivre la trace que le ballon avait laissé sur le sol pour arriver jusqu'à lui sans toucher de mine, en espérant qu'il n'y en ai pas une qui était à moitié bloquer et que le ballon n'aurait pas déclenché, mais que mon poids le ferait. Alors, j'y suis allée en douceur. Je crois qu'à la moitié du chemin, mon supérieur m'a supprimé mes perm' et Jack m'a traitée d'emmerdeuse de première. J'avançais la peur au ventre. Je n'arrivais même pas à soulever mes pieds du sol, de peur de les reposer sur une mine. Mais j'ai réussi à aller jusqu'au ballon. Je me souviens de l'avoir soulevé et de mettre retourner avant de le lancer le plus loin possible des mine, vers le gamin. Il semblait le plus heureux du monde. En voyant ça, mes amis semblèrent se détendre considérablement, de même que les villageois. Je crois que c'est Jack, encore une fois, qui m'a hurlé de revenir dard dard avant qu'il ne me botte les fesses à force de lui faire peur comme ça. Mais avant que je ne pus faire un pas de plus, on entendit tous des bruits d'armes à feu. Des soldats de l'armée irakienne débarquèrent. La suite est assez confus... Je sais … Je sais que l'enfant s'est remit à pleurer et que tous les adultes couraient dans tous les sens. Je crois que je me suis mise à courir, comme une conne, en tentant de prendre mon arme. Mes collègues se mirent en position, mais ils étaient en mauvaise posture. Je... J'ai vu mon supérieur s'en prendre une en pleine tête et Jack était salement amoché. Puis, je me suis sentie projetée en avant et c'est une fois au sol que j'ai commencé à avoir mal au niveau de mes genoux. Je me souviens de mettre mise sur l'enfant pour le protéger puis se fut le noir. »

Une fois de plus, Sarah s'arrêta. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Adélaïde avait l'impression qu'elle n'avait jamais raconté cette histoire à qui que ce soit.

« Quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais dans un hôpital militaire. On m'a dit que mon escadron était décimé et que je ne devais ma vie qu'au fait que les autres soldats m'ont pensé morte à cause de mon hémorragie. Et comme je cachais le petit, je lui ai sauvé la vie. Une fois la troupe partie, les villageois m'ont recueilli et m'ont fait des carreaux aux deux jambes. Je crois qu'ils ont réussi à dénicher une radio encore fonctionnelle sur un de nos véhicules et ont appelé à l'aide pour moi. Heureusement, nous avions un interprète à la base. Et j'ai été rapatrié à la base pour être conduite à l'hôpital, puis retour en France dès que ça a été possible. Et là... L'armée m'a soutenu un temps avant de me lâcher avec un jolie fauteuil et plus de frais que je ne peux me payer. Et forcément, plus de boulot, trop instable pour en avoir un nouveau, surtout que beaucoup ont peur quand j'arrive avec le fauteuil et le pantalon rempli juste avant les genoux. »

Sarah fit une dernière pause avant de reprendre avec colère.

« J'aurais dû mourir ce jour-là ! Si je n'avais pas été stupide, mes amis serez encore vivant !  
\- Mais pas le petite garçon, répondit en douceur Adélaïde. Vous êtes des adultes entraînés à la guerre. On vous a sûrement dit, encore et encore, que vous étiez les gentils dans ce conflit et que vous protégez les faibles, et la justice. Si vous aviez laisser l'enfant, vous auriez été à l'encontre de cette mentalité.  
\- Oui... Peut-être, répondit Sarah, hésitante.  
\- Et rien ne garantit que vous en serez sorti même en faisant ça. De ce que vous nous dites, l'armée irakienne n'étaient pas loin de vous. Donc, il y aurait eu combat dans tous les cas. On ne sait pas ce qu'il se serait passé. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que vous avez sauvé un enfant et qu'il s'en souviendra longtemps, de même que sa famille et probablement le village.  
\- Mais j'aurai dû...  
\- Vous n'auriez dû rien du tout. Je sais ce que vous ressentez, croyez-moi. Mais si ça peut vous aider, dites-vous que Dieu, Allah, le tout Puissant, Bouddha, le Destin, le Hasard, peu importe ce à quoi vous croyez, mais que cet Entité Cosmique qui dirige nos vies a décidé ou a fait en sorte que vous surviviez. Cela vous a permis de sauver un enfant alors que vous étiez mourante. Peut-être que vous serez amener à faire de grandes choses plus tard.  
\- Mais quoi ? Hurla de désespoir la jeune femme. Quoi ? Je ne suis plus qu'un monstre que tout le monde refuse d'employer  
\- Un monstre ? Voyons ! Ne parlez pas de choses que vous ne connaissez pas, déclara Adélaïde en rigolant. Et pour ce qui est de l'emploi, mon amie qui n'a pas dit un mot depuis tout à l'heure m'a fait part du fait qu'elle avait une proposition à vous faire si cela vous va. Je vous laisse, je vais voir ma fille. »

Et Adélaïde partit chercher sa fille dans sa chambre pour la réveiller et l'aider à se préparer. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Sarah se prenez pour un monstre, probablement à cause de ses jambes. Mais peut-être que voir sa fille lui faire un câlin, pile d'énergies positive qu'elle était, peut-être pourra-t-elle comprendre que ce n'était pas un monstre. Et puis, Marie et Mathilde avaient pas mal pousser les recherches dans la technologie des prothèses pour aider ceux qui avaient besoin de jouer. Un des prototypes de jambes permettait de faire tout ce qu'on désirait au pied mécanique via des capteurs et il fallait un peu de temps pour s'y faire. C'était dans des moments comme ça qu'Adélaïde était contente d'avoir poussé la recherche et d'avoir dix ou vingt ans d'avance.

Quand elle revint dans le salon avec Violaine, elle vit que Sarah avait accepter le travail qu'Iska voulait lui confier. La jeune humaine fut surprise de voir la jeune malkavienne lui faire un câlin de bon cœur. Et elle faillit pleurer de nouveau quand la mère lui fit sa proposition de prothèse. Un peu plus tard, Iska annonça à Adélaïde qu'elle offrait Sarah comme goule à la coterie. Et de part son expérience, quand elle ira mieux, se sera habituée à ses nouvelles jambes et qu'elle l'aura une peu modifié avec l'accord de la concerné, elle pourra travailler dans la sécurité des Greniers. Adélaïde fut touchée du geste et fit un câlin chaleureux à la tzimisce.. Pour la première fois depuis sa venu, Iska sourit.


	11. Chapter 11

Épilogue :

Vous voyez, on ne sait jamais trop ce qu'il peut nous arriver dans notre vie. Il faut juste être prêt à voir l'imprévu arrivé. Mais si vous vous installez à Angers, n'hésitez pas à faire un tour par chez nous. N'ayez pas peur de la petite fille en gothique, elle veut juste jouer avec vous. Ne vous approchez pas trop du chat persan, Pureté garde sa maîtresse comme un trésor, ou alors, demandez lui la permission. Et si vous me voyez, n'ayez pas peur de me faire un câlin, il n'y a rien qui me ferait plus plaisir. Et surtout, n'ayez pas peur de me raconter vos histoires, j'adore ça. Mais prenez garde. Car si par malheur vous vous en prenez à ma famille, vous aurez affaire à ma colère, et elle peut être dévastatrice.

Mais profitez de la ville. Regardez partout. Il y a toujours une beauté de cachée à tous les coins de rue, ainsi qu'un caïnite.

* * *

Voilà. L'histoire est finie. A moins que ce ne soit que le début d'autres. Si ces personnes vont plaisent ou vous ont plu, je vous invite à les utiliser comme PNJ. Amusez-vous bien, rêvez, et partagez vos histoires. Après tout... Adélaïde les aimera surement.


End file.
